El alfa de lomo blanco
by Layonenth4
Summary: Dean quería ser líder del clan, Sam quería ser más fuerte por su pueblo. Ambos cometen el error de confíar en quien no debían y lo pierden todo por sus malas acciones. Dean perdido en su culpa, encontrará al primer lobo blanco que le enseñará la paz; Sam será salvado no sólo por su hermano, sino por un travieso lobo que nunca lo abandono/Slash/Destiel - Sabriel -AU!OmegaVers!
1. Prólogo

Hi!

Que puedo decir, es mi primer Destiel y sou nueva en el fandum de Supernatural. Es una idea bastante alocada sumando el hecho de que es levemente **basada en:** "Tierra de osos", "El rey león", "El príncipe de Egipto".

Aparte, que al principio será el inicio de los problemas en la familia Winchester, los encuentros vienen un poco después, y el amor surge oootro poquito después. No me gusta hacelerar las cosas en mis fics, por muy inmaduros que sean a veces, pero les aseguro que cuando me pongo romanticona, causo diabetes :3

 **Advertencia** : Omega!Verse; Muerte de un personaje; Violencia; Un poco de OoC al principio; Slash.

 **Parejas** : Destiel / Sabriel. (Awiwi!)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 _ **El alfa de lomo blanco.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

En el misterioso universo se hallará un mundo de dos lunas y sol que no es astro, inmenso como el nuestro pero tan diverso al mismo tiempo.

El mundo de Terranium, majestuoso por donde se viese y mágico por donde se caminase, ya sean en cristalinos mares o furiosos ríos, cielos puros o tierra fértil. Los dioses hicieron el mundo perfecto para los seres perfectos, ya fuesen malignos o benevolentes, bienaventurados quienes eran terranianos.

Sus animales y sus plantas eran hermanas, pero los dioses siendo como son siempre, cada uno tuvieron sus propias mascotas para adornar su gran creación. Entre ellos como seres pensantes y supremacía sobre todos los demás se encontraban los Lycan, creaciones de la gran bestia que dormía en los cielos y cuidaba de Terranium y todo su mal; los Lycan eran guerreros protectores de cada quien se considerase terraniano, luchando y defendiéndolos de los Wargos. Su apariencia normal era lo que se consideraba "humana", pero su forma natural era de lobos enormes.

Los wargos, malditos sean, hijos del hermano gemelo de la bestia de los cielos, pero quien era maligna y perversa su contraparte. La bestia del averno al ser vencida y encerrada por su gemelo, creó a sus hijos los wargos para que siguieran dañando a Terranium y sus habitantes; Defectuosas criaturas, parecían hienas enormes y de ojos negros que se perdían por su pelaje rasposo del mismo color.

Los Lycan siempre lograron mantenerlos en las tierras marchitas y desoladas del planeta, pero con el tiempo esos seres malignos lograron tomar más y más control de sus alrededores, hasta que desde hace poco menos de un siglo comenzaban a ser más y más peligrosos con sus grandes avances de manadas por sus alrededores.

La guerra se avecinaba, todos los Lycan de diferentes clanes y razas lo sabían, pero sólo uno de ellos quienes eran más cercanos a las tierras malditas de sus enemigos estaban empecinados en hacerles saber a esos seres quienes mandaban.

El clan Winchester era uno de los clanes más viejos y fuertes de Terranium, con leyendas sabidas de extremo a extremo y héroes recordados en canciones. A través de los años y por el último siglo han sido ellos quienes más se han enfrentado a los perros del infierno, y si bien les han costado vidas inocentes, nunca han permitido que sus enemigos traspasen el límite con sus hordas grandes de asesinos.

John, el actual líder, había visto desde la era de su padre como la guerra se volvía más y más difícil. Ahora, con el reciente asesinato de su pareja a garras del general de los Wargos en la superficie, Alastair, sabía de antemano que debía terminarla.

Por eso veía por última vez a sus cachorros con su amor, mientras un Dean de cuatro años cargaba a su hermanito de seis meses y escuchando una historia inventada por Bobby, su asesor y mejor amigo. John dejaría de verlo como un niño, como su cachorro que era, para irlo convirtiendo en el alfa que su pueblo merecía para vencer en esta guerra.


	2. Capítulo I: El hijo prodigio

Se me olvido decir que este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **El hijo prodigio.**

* * *

La noche apenas caía, las dos lunas plata y azul se mostraban poco a poco en el cielo que se despedía de sus tonos del atardecer para dejar entrar el manto oscuro con estrellas, pero a pesar del tiempo los aullidos y gruñidos, los gritos y cantos de victoria no se hacían privados entre el frondoso bosque de los Winchester.

Por sus senderos subiendo a la pequeña montaña, pasando por las cabañas de su gente y presumiendo por el gran mercado, un grupo de jóvenes cazadores eran la celebración y causantes del bien recibido alboroto.

Unos palmeaban sus brazos o espalda, otros los detuvieron incluso para brindar obsequios pequeños pero significativos, pero todos siendo cazadores o del pueblo seguían el camino arriba de la montaña, donde una enorme fogata se hacía visible y era el destino.

En medio de tanto ajetreo y liderando a las celebridades se encontraba el más vociferado de todos ellos; rubio y de gran porte, espalda ancha con algunas cicatrices y una marca en su pecho lampiño que lo distinguía de entre tantos, sucio y con sus pantalones de cuero rasgados de algunas partes, descalzo iba subiendo con enorme sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas. Era él, el mayor de los hijos del jefe de la tribu y cabeza del clan, quien sonreía siendo envidia de quien lo mirase.

Llegaron todos a la cima y se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata. Los ciento y tantos de la tribu quedaron perfectamente distribuidos dejando a sus cazadores y líder frente a frente.

John era un hombre de la misma anchura que su joven hijo pero más alto como su segundo, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules sombríos, estaba parado ahí del otro lado de la fogata con los más ansíanos sabios y a su lado su concejero y mejor amigo, Bobby. Los gritos y risas quedaron en silencio poco a poco, esperando ver la reacción de su gran jefe.

El mayor de los hijos estaba bajo la mirada atenta de su progenitor y a cada uno de sus lados se encontraban sus hermanos menores con la cabeza en alto y miradas de orgullo. El joven Lycan de ojos verdes quien venía arrastrando con ayuda de sus menores cuerdas unidas a un costal, el sólo tomo con fuerza el enorme y pesado paquete, haciendo uso de su sobrenatural resistencia, la aventó a los pies de su padre, dejando que el costal se abriera para mostrar un sucio cadáver recién asesinado la noche anterior.

John bajó su mirada inquisidora de los ojos verdes de su muchacho y los planto en la cabeza de la bestia negra de apariencia asquerosa, observando como la cabeza fue casi arrancada por colmillos y le colgaba de los pocos nervios que aun persistían. Pero no fue eso lo asombroso, sino que reconocería esos ojos amarillos a donde fuera que fuese.

Por el tamaño del wargo sabía que no era la bestia a quien ha estado cazando por haber masacrado a su esposa hace dieciocho años, pero por los ojos sabía que era el cachorro y bastardo mayor de su enemigo.

Esas palabras en su mente, esa imagen que estaba disfrutando a sus pies, le sabía a pura miel.

Elevó la mirada a sus tres hijos y la paso por cada uno de ellos, pero se detuvo frente a su primogénito y le brillaron de puro orgullo. El hombre camino hacia él para estar sin distancia, y sonrió.

— Dean, mi hijo. — John le tomó de la mano y la alzó en triunfo, hablando mucho más fuerte — ¡Mi hijo!

Todos vociferaban ruidosos ante el rugido de su jefe, unos aullaban y otros hacían sonidos aún más raros, pero todos eran de clamor ante el reconocimiento de su joven alfa. Dean gritó con ellos alzando su puño al aire e inflando el pecho, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

John soltó la muñeca de su hijo y espero un poco más antes de dar la señal de guardar silencio. Con sonrisas autosuficientes fue obedecido y le prestaron atención mientras caminaba poco a poco alrededor de la fogata.

— Por casi un siglo hemos mantenido una guerra con los wargos, los malditos perros negros. Esas bestias en el pasado nos han arrebatado amigos, hijos, padres, miembros amados de nuestra familia. — hubo silencio melancólico que él mismo produjo, perdiéndose en un recuerdo hermoso. Pero de coraje levanto la mirada y se alzó la voz —; Pero esta noche, el hijo prodigio vuelve a casa con orgullo y victoria, y a nuestros pies nos deja la muestra de su ferocidad. ¡El asqueroso cadáver de Alastair, hijo mayor del temible Azazel!

John tomo de la cabeza peluda al cadáver y de un jalón la separo del cuerpo y elevo sobre la luz ardiente, recibiendo aún más golpes contra el piso y alocadas vociferaciones. Estiro la mano y recibió una rama de leña astillada, en donde empalo la cabeza y perforó la tierra con ella, dejando que sangre negra goteara todavía. La sangre de un wargo era caliente, espesa y asfixiante por lo que duraba días en coagular y desangrarse por completo.

El padre volvió a quedar frente a su hijo, quien no cabía en su dicha y su sonrisa arrogante lo demostraba a todo esplendor.

— Dean, tus mejores cazadores hombres y mujeres vuelven esta noche a sus familias con dignidad, y sobre todo con vida. Tú has traído honor, hijo mío. — John posó su mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito con media sonrisa. De esas que solo ponía en noches como esta.

Dean asintió ante su reconocimiento y halago, pero la comisura de sus labios bajó cuando carraspeo la garganta recordando algo importante. Se alejó del agarre se su progenitor y dios dos pasos atrás donde estaban sus hermanos a su costado, mirando a uno de ellos en específico. Alzó la voz y dijo:

— Aunque me siento gratificado con sus buenas palabras, señor, como siempre esta caería no la he realizado sólo. — el ojiverde tomó la muñeca de su hermano menor y la elevó como su padre hizo con él — Si bien mis cazadores son mis compañeros al luchar, ha sido su otro hijo, quien planeo las estrategias para vencer al cobarde de Alastair. ¡Sam, el lycan sabio!

Su hermano era una cabeza más alto que él por cuestiones raras y sin importancia, pero eso no evitó que lograra su cometido y su pueblo gritara en lo alto el nombre de Sam, mientras este sonrió con timidez y sorpresa al principio, y luego su otro hermanito, Adam, también levanto sus muñecas al aire aunque con más dificultad por su estatura. Los tres hijos de John eran receptores de las bendiciones de su gente.

— Entonces agradezcamos a los dioses esta noche y brindemos por su magnífico regalo — John tomo una cuenca de barro en sus manos, algunos de los reunidos le imitaron — ¡Por la grandeza de nuestros alfas!

Y otra vez, el brindis trajo consigo más ruido.

Quemando el resto del cuerpo de Alastair y dejando la cabeza bien puesta en el muro detrás de la fogata para que todos lo admirasen, la verdadera fiesta inicio; las tierras de los Winchester al estar justo en la frontera con la de los wargos le hizo ser personas de carácter salvaje y descontrolado; sus cachorros eran hiperactivos y sus cazadores y guardianes salvajes, tal vez por eso sus celebraciones podían volverse muy alocadas. Cualquier aldea de Lycan en Terranium tenía sus características y eran privadas, simples rumores se escuchaban en el viento, pero con certeza se sabía que en la suya tendían a ser verdaderos festejos que han llegado a durar por días.

Los miembros del clan se movían juntos entre su gente recibiendo enhorabuenas y abrazos efusivos. John a la cabeza guiando como siempre, rumbo a su propia cabaña arriba de la roca más grande detrás de la pequeña montaña, con sus tres cachorros siguiéndolo.

La cabaña no tenía paredes que obstaculizaran la vista hacia la aldea en vigía, un trono simple de roca decorado con pieles y pergaminos tirados a su alrededor estaba en el centro de todo el piso con antorchas en cada marfil que les sostenían en el techo. Las habitaciones de cada uno estaban en la parte de arriba.

— ¡Lo hubieras visto padre! Al maldito le arranque la cabeza de un tirón. — narraba Adam su gran hazaña, que a sus dieciséis años el chico rubio ya la sentía como su mejor momento.

Tanto padre como hermanos negaban enternecidos y burlones con la adrenalina mostrada por el joven rubio, pero fue Sam quien decidió mofarse un rato.

— Sí; luego tuve que llegar yo para que aquel del que no te diste cuenta, no te arrancará la cabeza. — canturreó el castaño molestando a su hermanito, mientras este lo miraba con odio falso y los otros dos sonreían negando la actitud infantil del menor.

— Detalles, detalles. — se trató de desatender Adam, pero sus hermanos lo dejaron ahí y comenzaron a mofarse de él

— Oh, ¿no es adorable este cachorrito? — dijo Sam con una vocecita absurda mientras le picaba sus cachetes adolescentes con un dedo; el rubio menor intento morderle, pero los reflejos del otro no lo dejaron.

— Mira, intento morderte con sus colmillitos de leche. — ese fue Dean mientras con fuerza agarraba a su hermanito del rostro para que abriera su boca. Adam no se quedó quieto e intento hacerle una llave a su mayor, pero este pronto lo tiro mientras Sam se sumaba a la pequeña juerga de luchitas inesperadas en el suelo de su hogar.

Mientras John los ignoró y se sentó en el centro de su hogar entre sus pieles y pergaminos, sus hijos tomaron su forma Lycan a mitad del juego; ahora no se golpeaban y aventaban, ahora ser mordían las orejas, cola y levemente el cuello mientras se empujaban y encimaban el uno con el otro.

Adam se distinguía fácilmente de los tres, pues su tamaño era mucho más pequeño y delgadito, y su pelaje era un chocolate oscuro, resaltando levemente sus ojos azules gríseos, contrario al pelaje de sus mayores que era un negro muy profundo. Aunque Sam fuese el más alto de los tres en su forma normal, su forma Lycan se veía un poco eclipsada por la enorme de Dean, quien con su sedoso pelaje resaltaba en la noche más oscura por sus ojos esmeralda.

John dejó que jugaran un rato, después de todo estaba consciente de que no fue demostrativo su amor con ellos pero por lo mismo, su lazo fraternal era bastante sólido y unificado, aun con Adam quien no era hijo de su primera esposa.

— Ya, basta. — ordeno el padre, y los tres lobos se quedaron quietos no sin darle una última mordida cariñosa a cada oreja del más pequeño.

Volvieron a su forma humana en una simple transformación. Tal parece que en el momento de su creación su Dios pensó en todo, pues no importa cuántas veces te transformes, pantalones de piel siempre los cubrirán dejando el pecho desnudo, y en las mujeres su vestido felpudo.

— Me alegra que te hayas divertido Adam, pero espero también hayas aprendido algo de tus hermanos… la caza de wargos no es un juego, es una vida. — su frialdad al hablar era normal, pero el brillo en sus ojos seguía en calma.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero… — Adam se distrae en su defensa cuando una beta sirvienta pasó alrededor de la cabaña, y a sus ojos y hormonas, muy bonita. Su padre se da cuenta, aceptando que su hijo aun no maduraba lo suficiente.

¿Pero que decirle? No hizo más que suspirar resignado. Era todavía un cachorro en celo.

— Diviértete Adam, corre cachorro. — sonrió con benevolencia y el rubio menor no se hizo esperar

— ¡Gracias papá! — desapareció antes de que a su padre se le acabase el buen humor.

— Es un tonto. — dijo Dean

— Es un torpe. — dijo Sam

— Es un cachorro todavía. Y deben cuidarlo. — su tono fue de reprimenda, recibiendo un bufido de Sam y la postura rígida de Dean, pero silencio de ambos. — No sé cómo me convencieron de dejarlo ir con ustedes.

— Tiene dieciséis, señor, ya es tiempo de que conozca al mundo. — razonó Dean seguro de sus palabras

— Es muy joven.

— Sam también comenzó a los dieciséis. Yo era mucho más joven en mi primera batalla. — tenía diez años, de hecho, pero el rubio prefirió ahorrarse ese detalle.

— Las circunstancias fueron otras Dean. — dijo John no como justificación, sólo se le salió decirlo. Sabía de antemano que Dean nunca se lo reprocharía por mucho derecho que tuviese y que Sam se tragaba sus comentarios en su contra para no amargarle la velada a su hermano. Tal vez por eso que tenía de poca conciencia, se le "salió".

Después de la muerte de su omega, Mary, los wargos intentaron una invasión a gran escala. Un clan al este del río y el suyo propio se encargaron de eso, pero fueron años difíciles donde John apenas pisaba sus tierras con Bobby a cargo tanto de su pueblo como de sus crías.

Pero apenas Dean pudo correr largas distancias a la edad de diez años, en contra de los reproches y sermones de su mejor amigo, llevó a su hijo a su primera batalla. Pequeña, sencilla, simple resistencia de territorio, pero para el cachorrito que fue Dean en aquel entonces fue más que intensa.

— Aún no puedo creer que hayas luchado contra Alastair tú sólo y vencido. — John cambió de tema para bien. Surgió efecto, el rubio de ojos verdes volvió a sonreír presuntuoso.

— Atacar y luego preguntar, me enseñaste eso.

— Entonces no me siento tan mal instructor después de todo. — Sam resopló ante el comentario de su padre y rodo los ojos, llamando la atención de su interrogante jefe — ¿Qué pasa Samuel? Deberías sentir la euforia que nos regala la batalla de tu hermano.

—No es eso, señor. — Sam tensó la mandíbula y frunció los labios por un momento, Dean iba a pararlo antes de que su insensato hermano hablara, pero el castaño dio un paso adelante soltando el aire, mirando fijamente a su padre — ¿Pero qué pasará ahora? Alastair era el hijo mayor de Azazel, sin mencionar que tuvieron muchas muertes y casi todos huyeron heridos. No se quedará con las manos cruzadas. Deberíamos estarnos preparando para su ataque.

— Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lo tengamos de frente, Sam. — el muchacho iba a replicar pero la cabeza del clan dio por terminado el tema. — Anda, hijo; come, bebé y diviértete. Tú también te lo mereces, Lycan sabio.

Sam exhaló profundamente pero acató esa orden, saliendo no muy contento de la vista de su padre y rumbo a su habitación dando largas zancadas. Dean siguió su figura hasta que la perdió de vista escaleras arriba, aunque algo le decía que su hermano no se iba a quedar en su habitación toda la noche; pero no podía mostrarle eso a su padre, ya que las compañías de su hermano últimamente no serían las favorables para ser conocimiento del gran jefe.

También frunció los labios antes de decidirse hablar con cautela.

— Padre, tal vez él tenga razón y debemos prepararnos lo más pronto posible.

— Me alegra saber Dean, que cuando yo no este tendrás a tu hermano como tu asesor. Escúchalo siempre y aprendan ambos del campo de la batalla. — John se acomodó en su asiento mejor, su hijo soltó un bufido ante lo ultimo dicho.

— ¿Yo? ¿Aprender del campo de la batalla? — su sonrisa era de arrogancia, su padre no hizo más que clavar su mirada en él

— Eres inteligente Dean, estratega por instinto y líder por naturaleza. Pero también atrabancado, impulsivo y explosivo; no te culpo, tu madre era igual. — John nunca hablaba de Mary o de su otra omega, por lo que Dean decidió dejar pasar su leve enojo ante su crítica y prestar atención. — A pesar de lo que todos creen, quien tiene más parecido conmigo es Sammy. Por eso no llevamos la mejor de las relaciones, ambos tercos hasta la medula y egocéntricos, pero la astucia y conveniencia siempre ha estado a nuestro favor.

— Eso sí que lo reconozco. — comento con sorna el hijo, recordando momentos en donde su padre como su hermano demostraban esa manía tan sucia como la "conveniente manipulación".

— Por eso, vigílalo siempre Dean. — la sonrisa en ambos se esfumo, uno por sorpresa ante las palabras y el otro la seriedad con las que las dijo. Veía a los ojos a su primogénito, dejando ver que su advertencia era seria. — Mantenlo como tu aliado, como tu hermano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero el jefe del clan no respondió, sólo mantuvo esa conexión visual con su hijo prodigio para aumentar un suspenso innecesario. Decidiendo que Dean esa noche no debía saber la verdad oscura que traspasaba sus ojos diferentes a los suyos, que debía disfrutar de su hermano y confiar plenamente en él, calló.

— Nada, ya será una conversación para otro día. — el hombre le quito importancia de la nada dejando intrigado a su joven hombre. — Por hoy ve y celebra con tus cazadores, llena tu alma de vino y calienta tu cama con una dulce compañía.

— A la orden jefe.

— Aunque hablando de eso… — puso su mano sobre su mentón tomando la pose del pensador, volviendo a intrigar a su hijo — Estas a punto de cumplir veintidós años Dean, y aún no has decidido con quien quieres unirte en…

— ¡Que descanses papá! — con eso fue suficiente para que el joven hombre saliera de su campo visual aún más rápido de lo que hizo Adam.

Dean por el contrario aprovecho que su padre le dejo irse rápido, así podría alcanzar a Sam antes de que este saltara desde su ventana y se fugase, como siempre. Su hermano era lo suficientemente astuto, o tal vez ya no tanto con lo que sea que sea que su padre se silenció hace un momento, y engañaba a los centinelas y vigías para irse por el bosque a encontrar con aquella… aquella maldita infeliz criatura a la que un día, esperaba no muy lejano, le encajaría los colmillos.

Sí Rubi decidió jugar con su hermano y este de idiota caía redondito, bien. Pero que ni crea que Sammy no tenía quien le cubriese la espalda. Él era el futuro líder del a manada, él debía proteger a todos los suyos con su gran fuerza y coraje. Él le mostraría a Rubi que no era un oponente tan fácil.


	3. Capítulo II: La oscuridad que crece

Se me olvido decir que este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **La oscuridad que crece.**

* * *

Dean subió por las únicas escaleras de su cabaña y estas le dejaron frente a la habitación que le correspondía a su hermano. El aroma de Sam le indicaba que seguía ahí, pero algunos ruidos de cosas siendo movidas de un lado a otro le alertaron a que posiblemente estuvo a punto de no alcanzarlo. Puso en su rostro las facciones de incredulidad y patán más fingidas que pudo, antes de adentrarse a los dominios de Sammy.

— ¿No me digas que piensas pasártela encerrado aquí? — Dean miraba incrédulo a su hermano, quien en su habitación estaba recostado entre sus pieles leyendo unos pergaminos al lado de una antorcha. Aparentemente.

De hecho las habitaciones eran las mismas; pequeñas, cada una con una cortina de telas pesadas que les daba privacidad, paredes de madera, una vista por la abertura en la pared frontal a la puerta que daba a los bosques y el bello de los cielos, con vasijas de agua o aceite en otra esquina.

— Estoy cansado Dean. — Sam no despegó sus ojos de la lectura

— ¡Pero Sammy, que hoy es sencillo noche de locura hermano! — el mayor siguió exaltado

— Ve y gózala entonces, oh gran líder. — el menor siguió ignorándolo, pero esas últimas palabras cambiaron el tema y actitud del rubio

— Ya casi mi hermano, lo siento. — Dean se adentró en la habitación dejando la cortina cerrada a sus espaldas, con su par de ojos brillando como niño pequeño

— ¿La vejes?

— No idiota, ¡mi momento! — el mayor se sentó frente a su hermano sobre la cama de pieles con cara molesta, pero Sam se puso rígido al instante de escuchar aquello

— ¿Tu momento? ¿Hablas de que te nombren líder del clan? — Dean frunció el ceño, Sam carraspeo con la garganta al darse cuenta de su extraña actitud, bajando la mirada disimuladamente — Papá, ¿te lo ha dicho?

El rubio miró por unos segundos al castaño con aquella mirada que prometía descifrar y saber todo lo que el menor pensaba en ese instante, a lo que Sam sólo cambiaba la dirección de sus ojos de su hermano al piso. Dean tuvo ese pinchazo otra vez en su interior, leve, pero ahí estaba, lo mismo que sintió con su padre cuando habló de mantener vigilado a su hermano; ¿qué serán aquellos presentimientos? ¿Serán malos o buenos?

— No — Dean decidió dejarlo pasar, volviendo a su tono emocionado —, pero con esta gran victoria, las anteriores y las muchas que traeré a nuestro linaje, ¡es más que obvio que papá me sedera el clan!

Eso que vio en el rostro de su hermano, ¿fue alivio? Se negó a si mismo aquella visión de su subconsciente inútil. Porque Sam no tenía ningún inconveniente o deseos en contra de que él tomara su puesto como líder del clan, ¿cierto?

— A demás, lo siento Sammy. Siento que algo grande se viene. — Dean se notaba ansioso y miraba a un punto indefinido en la habitación de su hermano; bufó el menor, recuperando la calma y volviendo a su pose vaga

— ¿Tu vanidad?

— ¿Te vas a dejar de burlar?

Sam tuvo que soltar las risa que se estaba ocultando ante el malestar y ofendido de su hermano, a lo que Dean le aventó uno de los antiguos libros de cuero a la cabeza. Con la batalla declarada ambos comenzaron a golpearse y aventarse, pero duro muy poco aunque se estaban relajando a su forma.

Sam se quitó de encima a su hermano y este rodó de bruces al suelo. Ambos sonreían levemente, golpeándose y regresando el puño, pero ya sin pizca de agresividad. Volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y el silencio los invadió unos momentos otra vez. Los dos sabían que algo andaba mal, algo entre ellos estaba volviendo los ambientes pesados por mucho que intenten bromear o tratarse como siempre; lo peor del caso es de que saben el por qué, pero Sam jamás se atrevería a decírselo a su hermano, y Dean nunca presionaría a su hermano a hacer algo que no quiere.

— Dean, estoy agotado hermano. — se justificó Sam, rompiendo aquella bruma

— Muy bien nenita, te dejare en tus laureles. Mientras me iré a buscar a alguien interesante. — Dean se puso de pie después de decir aquello, motivándose con el ruido de la fiesta que pese a la distancia ya se escuchaba toda una locura.

— Pobre alma en desgracia que caiga hoy. — Sam también se puso de pie para acomodar sus pergaminos regados y libros viejos que tomaba de la choza de Bobby, aunque sabía que terminaría siendo un desorden de nuevo al día siguiente.

Dean observó cómo su hermano trataba de poner en orden su cuarto, sonrió a medias viendo en su mente a ese mismo hombre siendo un cachorro curioso en otras épocas, siempre pidiéndole que le contara alguna historia de grandes héroes. Pero Sammy ya no le pedía historias ni que lo acompañara a todos lados, ya no era aquel cachorrito que debía ser protegido, ahora que el mismo gigantón podía darle una verdadera pelea, pero seguía siendo junto a Adam, su mayor tesoro.

— Sam…

— ¿Aja? — el lycan presto atención a su mayor por unos segundos, mientras Dean trataba de soltar las palabras que en verdad lo llevaron a los aposentos de su hermano.

— Agrádesele a Rubi de mi parte. — soltó con sinceridad, pese que la oración en si le supo a veneno puro.

Sam se paró rígido en su sitio y sus ojos tambalearon sin saber exactamente cómo responder, pero su hermano mayor le ahorro la escena del a negación y después de la culpa, saliendo por la gruesa cortina y dejando al menor con la oportunidad de escaparse de casa sin prisas o culpas, aunque Dean quisiera matar a aquella maldita.

Alrededor de hace un año la habían capturado para tener información, y fue buena idea, pero Sammy de alguna manera siguió en contacto con ella, y si no fuera por estar literalmente unido a su hermano de una forma única, no se hubiese dado cuenta que olía a esa desgraciada casi una noche a la semana. Dean no quería pensar en qué demonios hacían para que su menor apestara así de fuerte aún después de haberse dado un buen baño en el río.

No quería lastimar a Sam de ninguna manera, así que por eso le permitía esas pequeñas reuniones con la hiena de la oscuridad, aparte de que la bestia brindaba buena información de su propio bando cuando lo necesitaban. Sí las cosas se salían del orden, él mismo tomaría el control de la situación.

Porque él podía hacerlo, era el futuro líder del clan y no existía ni existirá nada que no pueda parar.

Ahora, a disfrutar de su propia celebración. ¿Qué tal con aquel joven beta hijo mayor de uno de sus cazadores? ¿Tal vez la hija de un pescador? ¿Qué tal, los dos? Oh sí, será divertido.

.

.

.

La mañana se mostraba fresca y la actividad en la zona comenzaba a hacer el ruido habitual de todos los días, siempre bajo el calor del sol que apenas se anunciaba en su cielo de tonos rosas por su temprana luz.

El pecho de Dean subía y bajaba entre sueños tranquilos, pero con el ruido afuera que provocaba su gente y la fresca brisa que surgía de sepa donde carajos, le hicieron abrir poco a poco los ojos quitándose lo adormilado. Quiso estirarse y pararse poco a poco, pero un peso extra pronto se coló sobre él, impidiéndole seguir en su misión.

Bajó su mirada para entender que pasaba, encontró la razón: una hermosa beta agricultora se acababa de acurrucar sobre su pecho, calientita, dejándolo prisionero entre sus telas. Bueno, al menos no pasaba frio.

Lisa Barnes fue su cita en turno, la joven mujer era menor que él y aún no había sido reclamada por ningún alfa o beta, así que problemas no había ninguno. Sinceramente le tomó cariño a sus pocas conversaciones porque eran divertidas, pero pese a eso, Deán estaba reacio a hacerle caso al concejo de su padre y tomarla a su lado permanentemente. O a cualquiera con quien quería casarlo.

No que no quisiera una familia, una persona con quien compartir una vida y lindos cachorros, pero no se sentía listo. Podía mandar sobre toda su aldea, podía cazar al más feroz de los wargos, pero a veces creía que nunca en esta vida encontraría a la persona correcta para una unión.

Con eso en pensamiento, sabiendo de antemano que Lisa no era la indicada, salió de la frondosa cama con cuidado para no despertarla o a su familia. Era el hijo del jefe y futuro líder, por supuesto que los padres de la beta felices de la vida si ésta en los aposentos de su única hija, pero de todas formas Dean quería evitarse la vergüenza y malas ideas.

Tomó sus pantalones del piso y se los puso, arropó mejor a la morena y esta se acurrucó contra sus pieles en sueños, permitiéndole a Dean salirse por la ventana de la joven con la cautela de un felino. Vaya la redundancia.

No se equivocó, apenas amanecía y su aldea ya se encontraba activa. Él estaba en la costa de sus tierras, ahí donde se sembraba al lado del río y la copa de los árboles eran más enormes que en algún otro lado.

Unos pescadores lo saludaron, el regreso el gesto y comenzó a caminar por los dominios de su familia, disfrutando de una buena mañana, su buen humor y su trabajadora gente.

Caminó por la orilla del río, ayudó a unos aldeanos con la carga de las canoas, paso por las tierras del sembradío de su gente. Corrió por el bosque saltando algunas raíces y balanceándose en algunas ramas, disfrutando del viento que pegaba en su cara.

Se encontró con los vigías y él saludo, llegó al sendero de la pequeña montaña y la fue subiendo, recibiendo bienaventuranzas de su gente. Uno de ellos le dijo que su padre lo mando a citar lo más rápido posible en el sitio de la gran fogata, el lugar donde la junta de ancianos y el jefe residían para sus toma de decisiones.

Pero no fue directo para allá, se detuvo justamente al lado del barranco donde el sol comenzaba a salir por las montañas y las nubes se movían por la fuerza del viento. Una brisa de hojas y aromas húmedos llegó a él y cerró sus ojos para disfrutarla. Disfrutaba de su hogar, sus árboles y pinos, sus animalitos y depredadores, el río constante y sus minerales brillantes. Ese era su hogar por derecho y sangre, un día y uno muy pronto, él mandaría sobre ellas.

— ¡Muchacho! — el grito a sus espaldas le hizo dar la vuelta con una sonrisa suelta

Bobby, el asesor más cercano a su padre y su único amigo le hacia una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera avanzando al lugar de la reunión, justo dónde el hombre estaba de pie al lado de las cenizas de la fogata anterior, ya hace una semana.

— ¡Hey! Buenos días viejo. — saludó cuando llego a su lado, pero se le fue la sonrisa juguetona cuando el otro comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

— Idiota, ¿quién es el viejo?

Dean ya no dijo nada. Bobby en realidad daba miedo cuando se ponía de malas, en especial con sus hermanos y él, hasta su mismo padre prefería evitar ser el epicentro de la furia del sujeto. Otra vez.

El hombre también fue como un segundo padre para él. Incluso recordaba que fue el mismo hombre de barba y túnica de piel felpuda quien lo defendió de una forma feroz contra John cuando este lo llevo a su primera batalla en el este del río.

El sitio de la fogata cuando no había festividad era bastante normal, con tierra húmeda bajo sus pies y rocas que servían como sillas para el concejo pegadas a la pared, donde la historia del clan es contada, también un dibujo simbólico de cada alfa habido y por haber contado sus hazañas en vida.

Dean definitivamente quería que su propia huella estuviera grabada en tan sagrado muro.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas, Bobby? — vale, que era un gran hombre con un gran mal humor.

— Todo está tranquilo, la mañana igual. Aunque claro, el viento contigo siempre se ajetrea. — su tono de disgusto era natural, pese a la broma sarcástica, a la cual sonrió con soberbia. — ¿No te cansas de sólo andar vagando por ahí?

— Amo a mi tierra Bobby, ella me ama a mí también. — abrió sus brazos para abarcar todo a su alrededor, simulando que era todo su gran frondoso bosque de sus territorios. Aun así y pese a su sonrisa, Bobby elevó una ceja en su dirección

— ¿Tú tierra? — el tono de Bobby fue recriminaste y a Dean se le fue la mueca boba de la cara, tomando seriedad y tragando grueso al verse descubierto

— La del clan. EL pueblo… ya sabes a que me refiero. — le quitó importancia volviendo a posar sin poder controlar, su mirada sobre aquel mural con una sonrisa soñadora.

Entonces un bufido de Bobby lo sacó de su ensoñación de nuevo. El hombre lo observó como si aún fuese aquel pequeño niño al que le decía que no se jugaba con lo recién cazado.

— Ya te lo he dicho muchacho, controla esa sed de gloria que cubre todo tu cuerpo como el río a las rocas.

— Pero es que yo sé que estoy listo Bobby. — dijo Dean de forma infantil, arrodillándose al hombre frente a él, con la mejor cara de convicción que tenía. Bobby frunció el ceño una vez más, inflando el pecho con autoridad y algo molesto.

— Por eso mismo, nos damos cuenta que aún no es tiempo. — en los ojos de Dean se vio la ofensa, pero más que nada la tristeza por una muestra de falta de confianza. Bobby no pudo con aquella mirada, así que volvió a tomar aire pero de forma más pausada e imploró paciencia a los dioses. Soltó el aire contenido — ¿Pero qué pasa Dean? ¿De dónde viene la prisa? Aún no tienes pareja para tus cachorros y ya quieres mandar.

Dean apretó sus labios un poco y volteo la mirada, de verdad que le incomodaba hablar del mismo jodido tema. El joven alfa estaba seguro que había muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar antes de cosas tan banales como la familia.

— No es lo mismo — volvió su mirada rígida al sabio —, y en este momento tener pareja es lo de menos. Bobby, estamos en plena guerra.

— ¿Y crees que tú al mando, terminaremos una guerra de cien malditos años? — Cuestionó Bobby con incredulidad y Dean hizo morritos, pero esta vez al viejo ni le importo — Tu padre, y el padre de tu padre han batallado con esas desgraciadas hienas de la oscuridad y nos han mantenido vivos muy apenas, ¿qué harás tú?

— Tengo este presentimiento Bobby, de que algo mucho más grande que todos nosotros viene en camino.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

— Eso es lo que aún no sé pero… mis sueños son confusos. — el chico se acercó más al anciano para confesarle su secreto de noche con ansiedad — Me veo a mi mismo sobre una colina de roca, empinada al norte con el cielo terminando de pasar por una tormenta, volteó, y ahí dos enormes ojos azules hermosos. ¡El azul más increíble que conozcas, como si el cielo celeste se hubiese partido y caído en diamantes! Luego despierto.

— Extraño. — murmuró Bobby, comprendiendo la ansiedad del joven y analizando sus palabras, pero no tenía sentido de ninguna forma. Se acercó más al rostro joven y su voz disminuyo mucho más — Los sueños que no entendemos suelen ser los más certeros. Abre bien los ojos Dean, cualquier cosa en estos días puede ser importante; sí es una gota de roció en sequía, vale la pena notarla antes de que caiga un diluvio.

Dean asintió al concejo de su segundo padre, después de todo Bobby no se equivocaba en la mayoría de sus propias precauciones. Aunque por esa vez su sueño siga siendo raro y sin respuestas por parte del hombre más sabio de su clan, el joven alfa llevaba la determinación en sus ojos.

Pero mordió su labio inferior, y siguió murmurando pese a que su anciano ya había vuelto a su postura original.

— Sammy tal vez tenga algo más detallado al respecto…— sus palabras pese a que quisieron ser dichas con seguridad, fue con una duda muy notoria. Lo peor del caso, es que Bobby parecía de acuerdo con que dudara de hablar con su propio hermano.

¿Desde cuándo hablar con su mejor amigo, literalmente su hermano, estaba en duda? ¿Cuándo perdió su confianza en su menor? La respuesta se la dio el viento que lo rodeo de repente.

 _Rubi._

El viento rozo sus pieles con fuerza descomunal, y por su fisiología no podían tener frio con esa temperatura, pero de alguna forma a ambos les dios escalofríos, mientras la brisa seguía su horizonte.

Bobby siguió esa brisa acompañada de hojas secas y olor a quemado, con Dean esperando sus respuestas de aquella mirada que le decía que el mayor tuvo alguna especie de revelación.

— El viento esta alterado… — Bobby lo susurró más para sí mismo que para el joven arrodillado a él, pero Dean lo alcanzaba a escuchar. Bobby recordó su presencia y lo observó rostro para hablar — Mejor no se lo cuentes a tu hermano.

— ¿Por qué no? Es mi hermano y es el más listo, Bobby. — Dean no creía lo que escuchaba; Sam, el favorito de Bobby, era excluido por su mismo maestro.

— No Dean, por el momento es mejor que Sam sepa lo menor posible respecto a ti. — insistió el hombre.

— ¿Qué tienen tú y mi padre repentinamente contra Sam? — reprochó el hermano mayor, poniéndose de pie con algo de molestia

— Tu padre no sé, pero a mí no me crean tonto como viejo, par de idiotas. — Bobby se puso de pie, y aunque no igualaba el tamaño de Dean, volvía a imponer respeto por su nivel jerárquico en la línea del mando. — ¿Crees que no sé con quien se ve ese muchacho a tremendas horas de la noche? Tu hermano está en muy mal camino ahora Dean, y en vez de preocuparte por un puesto que de todas formas será tuyo, deberías prestar más atención a tus hermanos. En especial Sam.

Al principio el rubio iba a insistir en la bondad y valor de su hermano, pero con la nueva noticia no hizo más que palidecer ante la idea de que su pequeño secreto y el de Sam se viese tan fácilmente descubierto.

¿Desde cuándo sabia Bobby? ¿Nada más era Bobby? ¿Alguien más lo sabía? ¿Adam? ¿Su padre? Estaban muy, pero que muy muertos si su padre se llega a enterar.

— No se lo digas a mi padre Bobby. — fue lo único que pudo pedir el joven hombre.

— ¡Debería hacerlo! — dijo el anciano con fuerza pero entre dientes, comprendiendo que el mismo cuello de los tres hijos estarían rebanados sí John se enterase. Le caían mal los tres hermanitos que fingían demencia cuando les convenía, a veces creyendo que sí su líder los hubiera dejado a su cargo, un par de buenos coscorrones al momento y justo ahora no estaría pasando por tantas crisis con ellos.

¡Sam era un idiota ingenuo! ¡Dean un insolente arrogante! ¡Adam un crio… un crio! Sabrán los cielos que habrá hecho el menor de ellos para meterse en problemas como sus mayores, ¡pero también lo golpearía!

— ¡No! — Imploró Dean — Yo puedo mantener controlado a Sam. Además, la wargo con quien se ve nos ayuda con información sobre sus filas, es importante.

Bobby no se veía nada convencido. Es más, no se veía siquiera molesto por enterarse que habían estado obteniendo información del enemigo y confiando a ciegas en ellas. Dean utilizo lo último a su favor: la carita de cachorro abandonada oficial de Sam.

— Yo me hare cargo Bobby, de todo esto, solo no se lo digas a mi padre. — prometió el joven alfa, implorando porque aquello en verdad funcionara.

En realidad Bobby no se la tragaba ni un poco, pero era siempre el fervor que demostraba Dean por proteger a su hermano desvaneciéndose todo rasgo de egolatría andante que tenía rodeándolo, lo que en verdad lo cautivaba y convencía.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

— Esta bien Dean, no lo hare, pero más te vale que sea pronto. Y mantén vigilado a tu hermano.

Dean pudo respirar tranquilo por el momento, sintiendo un apretón leve del hombre de ojos gríseos, su apoyo incondicional también. Pero estaba seguro que esa protección no le duraría para siempre, y que debía de terminar con los juegos de Sam a toda costa antes de que en verdad se viese perjudicado, ¡qué él mismo se vea en problemas con su padre!

Y recordando al susodicho así como lo invocó en tiempo record.

Su padre entró a paso firme y fuerte, con esa aura de seguridad y agresividad al mismo tiempo que demandaba respeto; a sus espaldas dos hombres y dos mujer de edad, los cinco siendo alfas, y dos ansíanos más que tomaron lugar a cada costado de Bobby.

Los alfas llegados eran la gente de confianza de su líder; los guerreros guardianes de su padre, también actuaban en la guerra como comandantes si era necesario, teniendo su lugar tanto por herencia como por fuerza, habilidad de lucha y determinación a morir por su gente.

Dean saludo con respeto a Missouri y al pastor Jim, ambos unidos en espíritu con los dioses, pese que Dean no creía mucho en ellos. Sí, era un blasfemo pero poco le venía importando. Después le sonrió a Ellen, Pamela y Rufus, los guardianes de su padre; si bien siempre para los alfas-omegas como lo eran en la mayoría de las mujeres y algunos hombres era mucho más difícil controlar su fuerza que era mucho mayor, Pamela y Ellen han hecho un excelente trabajo desde el inicio.

Los guardianes eran sustituidos por nuevos integrantes cuando iniciaba la era de un nuevo líder, y estos se incluían a la comunidad de ancianos y concejales, dependiendo de su unión con la tierra o si es espiritual; Pamela tiene el mismo don sensorial y curativo de Missouri y Jim, por lo que sería parte de los ancianos pese a su edad joven. Por otro lado, Ellen y Rufus serían concejales como lo era Bobby, aunque este último rompiera las reglas y siguiera peleando como guerrero al lado de su padre cada que quería.

Ya todos situados en sus lugares, del lado derecho los guardianes y del izquierdo los "ancianos", su padre en medio de todos con cara pensativa y de pocos amigos.

— Padre…— empezaba a hablar Dean en un intento de obtener la atención de su padre, pero fue interrumpido por las pisadas fuertes y respiraciones pesadas de recién llegados

— ¡Perdonen la tardanza! — se disculpó Sam con Jo y Benny siguiéndolo. Le tomos segundos para retomar la compostura y que sus dos amigos se pusieran a su espalda y su hermano sólo un paso detrás de él, muy pequeño para ser notado por ojos curiosos.

Lo primero que hizo Dean fue olfatear su hedor, y aunque percibió los minerales del rio, el único motivo para Sam de bañarse repentinamente antes del amanecer en el rio cuenca abajo, era el mismo motivo por el cual no durmió anoche dentro de los territorios. Le molesto un poco y supo que Bobby con su mirada le reprochaba lo mismo, pero no era momento para regañar a su hermano.

La voz de su padre calló sus pensamientos.

— Hay una cantidad incierta de Wargos acercándose al muro de rocas, posiblemente camino al río.

Dean frunció el ceño. El muro de las rocas era lo que dividía la frontera entre las tierras secas y malditas de los wargos y los terrenos de todos los clanes del otro lado dulce del edén, aunque no era muy grande si dividía con bastante obviedad hasta donde era el límite marcado por los dioses para esas bestias repugnantes.

Aún faltaban millas para que fuese peligroso su cercanía y otras tantas para que se acercaran a sus territorios, pero el simple hecho de que hayan brincado con total seguridad ya no era alentador. No lo pensó nada, simplemente habló con supuesta seriedad.

— Déjame a mi padre, me encargare de ellos. — se ofreció, convencido de tener la aprobación de su padre con todo su historial impecable de batallas desde hace unos años.

Si bien antes de los veinte aún era un novato, después de los últimos cuatro había mejorado con creces y sin ningún inconveniente. Tal vez por eso se sentía listo para esa misión, y para estar a la cabeza de toda su gente.

— No, quédate. Iré yo. — su padre se puso de pie con esas simples palabras, pero no se dio cuenta que dejo a todos, incluso Bobby, con sorpresa no tan grata.

Tal vez fue por lo mismo, que no notó que Sam simplemente permaneció sin reacción alguna. Dean salió de su shock inicial, y dio un paso adelante insistiendo. ¿Acaso su padre no confiaba en él para llevar esa orden a cabo?

— ¿Qué? Pero padre, yo puedo hacerlo.

— Son más de treinta wargos, Dean, y tu gente son veinte. Además deben estar preparados para atacarnos.

— ¡Pero yo puedo vencerlos! — no era intención del joven alfa el parecer tener un ataque de histeria o confusión extrema, pero lo era. ¡Lo era, maldición!

Su padre detuvo una caminata que había iniciado a solo tres pasos de alejarse de su asiento, volteo a verlo con una mirada que prometía un castigo, pero Dean y su lado alfa no se dejó caer, sino retarlo. Ya no era un crio, su mismo padre se encargó de eso desde hace años, ya era su hora y demostraría que tan fuerte era, porque él era el más fuerte ahora.

 _¿Qué?_

Dean detuvo la corrida de sus pensamientos, pestañeando confuso por los mismos y su lobo interno que parecía sacado de quicio. No bajo la mirada, pero al menos esta no ameritaban ninguna pelea con su propio jefe.

— ¿Insinúas que yo no soy capaz? — habló con profundidad su padre, rozando cada palabra con su alientos sobre su labio, dejando todo a su alrededor en suspenso.

Dean sintió el impulso de su lado alfa en responderle a su jefe y retarlo a una pelea de bestias para demostrarle quien era el mejor ahora. Pero su lado racional, esa donde la animal jamás permitiría que llegaría a controlar, le bajo los humos y se controló. Entonces notó a los guardianes de su padre justo detrás del mismo, y a Sam y Benny a su costado con la misma intención de detenerlo si algo llegase a romper la tensión de forma brusca.

Siguió con la mirada superior, pero bajo la guardia y en su aroma se reflejó que se había tranquilizado de inmediato.

— Nunca, señor. — respondió con claridad, a lo que John sólo actuó levantando más el mentón con autoridad, confundiendo el control de su hijo con sumisión.

— Entonces déjame hacer mi trabajo y no estorbes. — añadió el líder, sin observar la molestia en su segundo hijo y en los ojos de Bobby, así como en la mirada desteñida de Dean, salió del lugar con sus dos guardianes, y al paso que avanzaba ordenando que su propio ejército lo acompañara, se alejaba de su aldea.

Dean se quedó ahí de pie mirando a la nada, pero aun así sintiendo una palmada en su hombro por parte de Bobby antes de que este también se transformara y siguiera a su padre contra toda regla. Missouri y Jim también se habían retirado, y él se quedó ahí observando la pared donde deseaba que su marca e historia fueran contadas. Ese sueño parecía aún más lejano.

— Dean. — escuchó la voz de Benny llamándolo, pero no pudo voltear.

— Dean. — ahora fueron Jo y Benny juntos, pero siguió sin voltear pese a la exigencia en la voz de la rubia.

No quería voltear, no al saber que observaría en los rostros de sus mejores amigos y su hermano lo que no quería: resignación. Su padre tenía el don de doblegar hasta la más fuerte de las voluntades, y le molestaba que lo hiciera siempre con sus propios cazadores y guerreros. No deseaba ver a que alguien más mandaba sobre él todavía.

En el silencio que pensó aquello, el cuerpo de su hermano se puso frente a él para que le prestara atención, y de alguna manera sus amigos desaparecieron de su radar.

— ¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Sam.

Y aunque le doliese en el orgullo, Dean debía hacer lo correcto.

— Has oído Sam, no haremos nada. Papá se encargara de ello. — Aunque no era su intención decirlo con brusquedad, no estaba de ánimos para ser blando con su hermanito.

— Dean, no podemos hacer eso. — su hermano seguía insistiendo, pero decidió darle la vuelta para irse a la cabaña y esperar la llegada gloriosa de su padre. O algo que matar en el camino.

— No desobedeceremos una orden directa Sam. — dijo sobre su hombro, pero su hermano tomo de su muñeca impidiendo su camino

— ¡Dean! — Sam le exigió entre dientes su atención y se acercó más a su rostro para privacidad — Rubi me dijo lo que estaba pasando. Los wargos no están en la frontera, han cruzado varios junto con ella y esperan al jefe para emboscarlo. ¡Es una trampa, Dean!

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a él? — gruñó bajo, queriendo ahorcar a su hermano pero no siendo obvio frente a sus camaradas.

— ¡Pensé que iríamos nosotros, no él! — se justificó el castaño, igual de ansioso.

Dean en verdad quería golpearlo, pero antes de levantar su puño se quedó pensando en lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Si desobedecía la orden de su padre esta vez, las consecuencias podían ser graves, pero si no, los resultados sería más de un cadáver que cremar.

— Si desobedecemos… — su hermano lo miro incrédulo

— Vamos Dean, no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos y siempre ganamos. Y esta vez, es por salvar a papá y a su gente.

Pero ese no era el problema de Dean. Había algo que le decía que debía permanecer ahí, que no se moviera o siguiera su plan de meterse bajo sus cobijas siendo aún muy temprano para problemas. Una pequeña brisa bailo por sus pies curiosamente en dirección a la cabaña, y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Bobby: " _el viento esta alterado"._

— ¿Dean? — la voz de Jo acercándose con algo de frustración lo trajo de vuelta de golpe.

— Iremos de caza. — soltó las palabras como si no le pesaran en realidad, sin pensarlas realmente. Cuando sus amigos le observaron extrañados, tuvo que volver a gritar con su voz de mando — ¡Ahora chicos, rápido!

Dean bajo de la peña colina abajo corriendo, y en un salto largo logró transformarse en su gran figura de Lycan negra. Se detuvo justo al inicio del camino al centro de la aldea y aulló con fuerza añadiendo un gruñido, teniendo la atención de todos y dando órdenes a los que prometieron seguirlo.

Al terminar de llamar a sus cazadores, volvió a correr sobre sus cuatro patas saliendo con velocidad de su aldea, rastreando el hedor de su padre que iba directo por el camino de la frontera. Pues bien, Dean tomaría el camino corto entre los arboles grandes, algo incómodo y estrecho en su forma actual, pero era la única ruta para llegar antes de la masacre.

Justo al instante Sam se posicionó a su lado derecho, cubriéndole su espalda como siempre, y Adam con su pequeña figura de lado contrario. Sabía de antemano que Jo y Benny estaban detrás, Ash, Cassie, Anna, Cole, y todos los que ha entrenado el mismo para que estén en su propio mandamiento.

Debía legar rápido, debía ser ahora, no permitiría que su padre y los suyos, la mayoría padres de sus propios cazadores, murieran.

Además, demostraría que él no era un estorbo como le dijo su padre.

Pese a eso, Dean sintió el viento en su contra esa vez, y las águilas doradas volaban en dirección opuesta. Pero ignoro todo eso, con la única meta clara en su mente: pelear y ganar.

Dean en un futuro no muy lejano, recordaría ese día y admitiría que nunca entendió que se peleaba, y a veces se perdía, hasta que sucedió y de la manera más cruel.

* * *

Sólo una pequeña aclaración: la Anna que acompaña a Dean NO es Milton, la pelirroja angelilla esa fea... Vale, el personaje no me agrada. No, no hare bashing en este fic con ella... pero sí tengo la oportunidad de matarla dolorosamente pues... Okey no xD


	4. Capítulo III

Se me olvido decir que este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Responsabilidad, sinónimo de culpa.**

* * *

El bosque de la zona de Winchester era extenso y muy denso en ciertas zonas, ramas frondosas y arboles cuyo tamaño juraría llegaban a los cielos, las plantas eran inmensas y la mayoría carnívoras de animales pequeños y las raíces muy sobreprotectoras con sus propios especímenes. Las tierras de los grandes lobos negros eran tan salvajes como sus terratenientes.

Por eso mismo había caminos más fáciles y menos peligrosos de la madre naturaleza, pero Dean no tenía tiempo y él junto a su grupo cruzaban por las zonas más frondosas y de anchos árboles con dificultad.

Pero no importaba, seguía corriendo con todo lo que sus patas le permitían y se abría paso rompiendo una que otra rabiosa raíz. Perdía tiempo y necesitaba llegar con prisas al paradero de su padre.

En el camino venía hablando con Sam y Adam, discutiendo que harían al llegar, por medio de su enlace mental.

Mientras mantuvieses un lazo de sangre o de unión conyugal y sólo si pertenecías a la familia principal del clan, existía una conexión mental intensa en la forma lobuna que servía como comunicación e incluso se pasaban energías, emociones y la capacidad de sanación a través del canal mental. En la forma humana era casi imposible, muy pocos en la historia tenían ese lazo tan sólido para crearlo

Para hablar con los demás lobos de la manada solo era cosa de depender del instinto para entender gruñidos y aullidos, incluso los rugidos de los más grandes.

Según Sam, Rubi le había dicho que treintaicinco Wargos los esperaban ya en el camino del otro lado del río, escondidos entre sus grandes rocas y arboledas. Pues bien, Dean entonces atacaría cuando las malditas hienas acorralaran a su padre para tenerlas por atrás.

No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Pasaron largos minutos, uno calcularía que entre veinte o treinta pero el aroma de su padre acercándose aun corriendo por el sendero que llevaba al puente de rocas rojas que funcionaba como puente, ya que eran muy brillosas y nunca estaban mojadas pese a la fuerza de la corriente.

De pronto Sam dio una larga zancada y se detuvo frente a Dean quien paro a medio kilómetro del lado contrario por donde había brisa intentando que su aroma no fuese percibido por el enemigo o su líder. El lobo más grande lo miro con extrañeza.

— _Sam, ¿qué haces ahora?_ — cuestionó Dean, mientras los demás los esperaban a sus espaldas listos para seguir corriendo.

— _Dean, no creo que debamos llevar a Adam. Papá nos mata si le pasa algo._ — Respondió este con su voz mental, pero los mayores notaron como el pequeño erizaba cola y orejas con indignación.

— _¡¿Qué?! No me jodan. ¡Yo quiero ir!—_ Pero Dean lo pensó bien.

En antiguas peleas donde Adam ha participado, siempre estaba bajo la vigía de Benny, Anna o Sam, la suya propia si la misión no necesitaba tanto de su atención. Esto sería diferente, utilizaría toda la capacidad de sus dos amigos y no la podía desperdiciar en que cuidaran de su hermanito menor. Sam tenía razón.

— _Te quedas aquí Adam junto con Ash, Cassie, Ava, Andrew. Sí ves que una de esas hienas huye, vas por ella antes de que pidan más refuerzos._ — ordenó el alfa.

— _¡Dean! ¡No, yo quiero ir!—_ volvió a refunfuñar el pequeño, pero Dean ya había dado el rugido sutil con las instrucciones para quienes se quedaban y quienes lo siguieran. Adam no hizo más hacer una rabieta al chocar su cola contra el suelo y bufar.

Ninguno de sus hermanos presenció su adorable berrinche, estos ya iban barranco abajo y llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el gran perro negro que era John seguido por los suyos comenzaba a cruzar el puente, pero los wargos les rodearon justamente ahí.

Los guerreros de John eran aproximadamente treinta contándolo a él, pero la manada de hienas negras se dividió para estar tanto al frente como en la parte trasera. Las rocas de los ríos en Terranium era tan sólidas y lizas como gemas pulidas, brillantes en colores grises tenues rozando al blanco, y los lobos por su pelaje no podían pararse o sostenerse de ellas ni con las garras. En cambio las hienas sí, por su piel pegostiosa sin mucho pelo y mal cuidada. La ventaja era clara, más porque la corriente decidió estar furiosa ese día y amenazaba a los Lycan a quedar atrapados entre sus aguas.

Rodearon a los lobos negros y mostraban los colmillos impares y amarillos con burla, pero John ni su gente eran de los que retrocedían con miedo.

El líder alfa rugió con fuerza y movió la melena oscura de su lomo posicionándose al inicio del puente y Bobby con un aullido se puso del otro extremo, gruñendo cuando sin pensarlo y a la fuerza bruta se abalanzaron contra las hienas. Las malditas no solo eran gigantes y horrendas, también tenían una gran fuerza que empujaba a los inestables Lycan a amontonarse insistiendo en que uno callera a las furiosas aguas.

Mientras las hienas por su deformidad podían tener más posibilidad de ataque, al menos John ya llevaba dos a las que les encaja el colmillo en la yugular y utiliza el cadáver de una para derribar a otras tres. Con Pamela y Lee a su lado no tenía por qué preocuparse de cuidarse la espalda. Pero uno de sus amigos, Lee, fue embestido por dos hienas; John se movió tan rápido que ni lo pensó cunado con su cuerpo tiro también a las hienas una de ellas cayendo al rio y difícilmente con su hocico pudo sostener del lomo a Lee lo suficiente para empujarlo así arriba aunque la mitad de su cuerpo quedo abajo.

En lo que se equilibraba el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo de wargos se aventó hacia él y rodaron por el suelo metros lejos de la pelea para ponerse en pie. Una de las patas delanteras del wargo presionó su garganta y enseño sus propios colmillos afilados y temidos. John buscaba la forma de zafarse del maldito pero escuchó como otros dos enemigos también se ponían al lado de su jefe para atacarlo entre los tres.

John los maldecía.

Pero en ese momento su captor fue derivado y otras dos manchas se unían para tirar a los otros dos montoneros.

John se puso de pie, solo para ver como un lobo de su clan le rompía el hocico de una sola patada llena de furia. También sintió esa conexión que delato la verdadera presencia de su salvador, aunque no había necesidad, no cuando podía distinguir aquellos ojos esmeralda entre tanto pelo negro.

— _¡Dean! —_ llamó a su hijo tras el enlace mental.

Este volteó a mirarlo pero no tuvo tiempo de jalarle las orejas como en verdad deseaba hacerlo, su hijo le advirtió:

 _— ¡Padre, detrás de ti! —_ gritó su primogénito, usando sus reflejos para que el wargo que se le venía encima cayera al rio sin que el moviera una sola garra.

Podían ser más enormes que ellos, pero la mayoría eran idiotas.

No hubo tiempo de más discusiones, lobos y wargos golpeándose, mordiéndose donde podían y empalándose en las astillas de los árboles que accidentalmente ya habían fracturado al ser empujados los enormes cuerpos de ambas razas.

Benny saltó sobre su líder para protegerlo de un tercero y Dean junto a Jo partían a uno en dos. Al menos de su lado esos fueron los últimos junto al que Pamela arrancaba la cabeza a otro, mientras que del lado de Bobby los wargos optaron por retirarse.

John gruñó en negativa cuando vio las intenciones de Rufus en perseguí a sus enemigos. No, el gran jefe tenía un peor presentimiento y volteo a donde estaba su desobediente hijo. Dean iba a acercarse a trote veloz pero John le rugió con reproche bloqueando su enlace mental, ordenándole con sus instintos salvajes a que tomara su forma humana.

Dean obedeció, pese a que le daba algo de miedo mostrarse frente a su padre en una forma tan vulnerable sabiendo que estaba furioso, rabioso. Pero su desconfianza no duro ya que John también tomo su forma humana.

— Padre. — habló con la postura propia en él, brazos atrás, pecho inflado y mirada al piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué se supone que haces aquí?! — dijo John mientras daba largas zancadas acercándose a su hijo.

— Era una emboscada, este grupo de…

— ¡Pero te di una orden! — gritó su padre, y Dean no lo soportó. Levanto la mirada mientras los orificios de su nariz se contraían por la fuerza en la que se empeñaba al respirar.

— ¡Que de haberla cumplida estarías muerto! — respondió con el mismo tono, incluso indignado.

Las caras de ambos alfas ya estaban frente a frente rodeados por los suyos en sus formas lobunas.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — siseo entre dientes el padre, pero su hijo parecía no querer repetir sus palabras. John entrecerró sus ojos quisquillosos y desconfiados. Un gran error. — ¿Cómo supiste de esta emboscada?

Dean vio en la mirada azul de su padre la desconfianza y misterio. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, porque no pasaba un día en que no veía esa mirada al menos que háyase ganado una de las tantas batallas a las que era mandado. Quería a su padre, pero este a veces era demasiado rígido e injusto con él.

— Aún no confías en mí. Pese a todo lo que he hecho por ti, por la aldea. — murmuró con un agrio dolor, observando como los iris de su jefe se oscurecían con sus palabras.

— ¿Por mí? No Dean, tu sólo estas peleando por ti. — cada palabra fue deletreada con reproche y taladro la mente del ojiverde. — Y cometes error, tras error, que logras siempre que dude de ti.

A Dean de verdad le dolió saber que su padre tuviera esa postura de él. Todo lo que hacía, todo por lo que se ha esforzado en esta vida sólo ha sido por dos cosas. Una de ellas era proteger a sus hermanos, la segunda es complacer al hombre que tenía frente a él quien siempre lo obligo a ser mejor, y mejor, y mejor en todo lo que tuviera que hacer. Y nunca importaba lo que hiciera, John, su líder, jamás estaría satisfecho con sus resultados. Ni siquiera cuando acababa de salvarle la vida.

— Dime ahora, ¿cómo supiste de esto?

Dean se tragó sus comentarios amargos, paso saliva con grosor tras su garganta y esta se sintió resentida, junto con su mirada que sólo había orgullo dañado y un poco de terquedad y tristeza. Pero no le respondió a su padre, y ciertamente no podía hacerlo. Busco con sus ojos a Sam para tener el apoyo de su hermano, pero este no estaba en el lugar.

Dean frunció el ceño. Su hermano no estaba, ¿A dónde fue? ¿Cayó al rio? No, imposible. Sam estaba ahí hace tan solo unos minutos durante la batalla, ¿por qué se fue?

John copió el gesto de su hijo pero sin comprenderlo a él, no fue hasta que notó como el muchacho movía la vista de un lado a otro, incluso dio un paso hacia atrás para girar la cadera y buscar entre los suyos a sabrá quien. Fue entonces cuando escucharon un aullido muy familiar.

Doloroso, con temor e impaciente aullido, proveniente a medio kilómetros de donde estaban y justo donde Dean dejo a su hermanito junto con los otros más jóvenes. Y ese aullido era inconfundible para su lado alfa, ese lado que le hacía proteger a su familia como lo más sagrado.

Era Adam pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡Adam! — Dean salió transformado del sitio a donde sabía que estaba siendo atacado su hermanito.

— ¡Corran! — Escuchó que ladro su padre, pero él ya no le importaba. Trataba de enlazarse con su hermano menor, pero este se encontraba tan alterado que no le permitía entrar a su mente. Después intento conectarse con Sam, pero este tampoco lo sentía cercas.

¡¿Qué estaba pasado?!

No tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron por la barricada donde Dean los había dejado por última vez, solo para encontrarse a ocho wargos más atacando a los cazadores más jóvenes. Dos de ellos arrastraron a un lastimado Adam al centro mientras los otros lo rodeaban evitando que Andrew, Ava, Cassie y Ash lo salvaran.

Ava se arriesgó a irse contra uno, pero él wargo la capturo en el aire y la aplasto con su propio peso para después arrancarle con las garras un gran pedazo del estómago. Ash y Andrew, quien era el alfa de Ava, enojados se abalanzaron contra el wargo

Dean gruño ordenando que no lo hicieran, pero no le hicieron caso, y dos wargos los atacaron a la par. Ash murió cuando le aplastaron el cuello, Andrew de la misma forma que Ava.

Dean se abalanzó con furia sobre uno y lo mato al instante, pero otro lo empujo con fuerza e hizo que azotara contra un roble. John llegó justamente en ese momento y atacó de igual manera que su hijo, mientras el ambiente no sólo se llenaba de gruñidos y aullidos, sino de los lloriqueos de dolor que soltaba Adam. Uno de ellos fue tan fuerte después de escuchar como crujían varios de sus propios huesos.

— _¡Dean, papá! —_ llamó a gritos su hermano.

— _¡Adam! —_ gritaron asustados padre e hijo, justo cuando Sam en su forma lobuna salía de los arbustos más grandes y caía al centro del círculo para pelar contra los que torturaban a su hermano.

Dean corrió sin importarle nada y derribo a los que se le pusieron de frente para llegar a sus hermanos, pero Sam ya estaba matando al último desgraciado que lastimo al más pequeño.

El rubio sin importarle nada se transformó en humano nuevamente, acercándose a checar las heridas de su hermanito. Este en su forma lobuna sangraba demasiado y por el pelaje era difícil notar las heridas

— Shh, shh. — acarició con suavidad y cuidado el lomo café del pequeño — Adam, tranquilízate. Ya paso. Estamos aquí.

— ¡Adam! — lo llamó Sam ya con su otra apariencia, también arrodillado a su lado y copiando con cuidado los movimientos de Dean — Vamos pequeñín, debes calmarte y volver a tu forma normal para curarte. Puedes hacerlo Adam.

Entre mimos el cachorro logró su pedido y su cuerpo humano se mostró ante ellos. La imagen era horrible, no solo por todos los cortes en la piel sino por la enorme herida que tenía a un costado del estómago sin mencionar que sus huegos de todo su lado derecho del cuerpo estaban rotos, literalmente casi pulverizados.

— De-Dean — lo llamó entre quejidos con sus ojitos azules gríseos humedecidos y rojizos bajo sus pestañas doradas.

Adam lloraba y temblaba, Dean no sabía si abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien sería lo correcto. No quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ahí tirado en lo que buscaban en que llevarlo a la aldea para sanarlo, Pamela no podía hacerlo sola.

— Abrázalo Dean. — escuchó la voz de la mujer que nunca supo en que momento llego, pero no se resistió a la orden mientras Pamela posaba superficialmente sus manos murmurando rezos sanadores.

El alfa mayor recostó la cabeza de su hermanito en sus piernas pese al lloriqueo débil que este soltó por la movida y cobijo su parte sana entre sus brazos y palabras de apoyo. Sam estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano con fuerza y Dean no pudo evitar mirar a su otro hermano.

¿Dónde estaba Sam? ¿Por qué corrió sin decir nada? Y si fue así, ¿Por qué no llego antes para salvar a Adam, Ava, Ash y Andrew? A la par que se hacía estas preguntas Sam también volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos de perrito asustado, pero el rubio pudo distinguir algo más, una oscura sombra en ellos que de pronto le dio temor descubrirla.

Fue un grito lo que los saco de sus pensamientos a ambos y giraron la cabeza en dirección a él.

— ¡No, No! ¡Ash! — esa era Jo, arrodillada frente al cadáver de su hermano nuevamente humano y Helen también llorando mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

El padre de Ava quien era cazador de John, también estaba de rodillas frente a su hija muerta y mutilada. Cassie y Benny estaban al lado de Adrew, quien sólo tenía un hermano gemelo que era un omega dedicado a la pesca, y cuando le dieran la noticia, estaría por completo sólo.

Dean tuvo ganas de vomitar. Nunca en ninguna de sus batallas desde que estaba al mano había perdido a nadie y siempre se enorgulleció de eso, confiando en sus instintos y en su propia gente. Esta vez ha perdido a tres cazadores que recién entraban al juego que sólo eran un poco mayor a Adam. Perdió a niños inocentes, dos de ellos que esperaban ser pareja uno de estos días, y a otro que consideraba prácticamente de la familia.

Ahora no estaba seguro de ver a Helen y Jo a los ojos.

— ¡Ah! — gritó el pequeño de los hermanos y estos regresaron a observarlo asustados. Dean iba a exigir una explicación, pero entonces llegó su padre

— Pamela — llamó John pidiendo una explicación, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

— La auto-sanación es muy lenta por todas las heridas y los huesos astillados incrustados en sus músculos internamente — Contestó la morena retirando sus palmas y elevó la mirada con seriedad —; no puedo sanarlo sola, y él no podrá resistir con tanta pérdida de sangre.

— Recojan los cuerpos y llévenlos sobre sus lomos. ¡Nos vamos ahora! — ladró con urgencia John y sobre Bobby llevaron a Ash, Benny llevaba a Andrew y Ava la tomó su padre.

Dean y Sam comenzaron a cargar a su moribundo hermano para ponerlo sobre la espalda de Rufus, Pamela llego a su lado con una raíces recién cortadas que servirían como sigas para mantener sujeto al cachorro. No podían arriesgarse a que más huesos siguieran incrustándose hasta al fondo de sus músculos por lo que lo llevarían rápido pero bien sujeto, aunque las demás heridas dolieran por la presión.

John dio la orden de regresar y cuando sólo estaban sus dos hijos y él en el lugar, explotó como todos sabían que pasaría. El alfa líder se volteó y abofeteo con fuerza a su hijo mayor, quien tuvo que girar toda la cara y tambaleó un poco su postura.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! — vociferó John, quien cegado por el temor y la preocupación por la vida de su hijo menor, no sabía lo que hacía y se dejaba confundir por la ira

— ¡¿Mía?! — cuestionó Dean indignado, pero por dentro todo su ser dudaba de verdad. Ha dejado que tres inocentes murieran, todo por creer que él y su suerte jamás defraudarían a nadie.

— ¡Padre basta! — insistió Sam tomando entre sus brazos a su padre, quien había dado un paso adelante para golpear de nuevo al mayor.

John se deshizo de los brazos del castaño y por el contrario, lo sujeto de los hombros con mucha fuerza y lo zarandeo. Sam podía ser alto, pero John aún le llevaba varios centímetros que en esa ocasión parecieron demasiados.

— ¡¿Qué paso Sam?! ¡¿Qué viste?! — exigió saber sin darse cuenta que el agarre en su hijo se estaba haciendo doloroso y este hacia muecas ligeras de dolor

— ¡Nada! ¡No pude llegar a tiempo! — confesó el menor cuyas caras ya casi no podía controlar, su padre en serio le estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Padre déjalo ir! ¡Ya para! — gritó el hermano mayor al mismo tiempo que lograba separar al castaño del fuerte agarre de su padre y quedaba en medio de ambos, con su cuerpo protegiendo al otro.

— ¡Me desobedeciste Dean, y ahora las consecuencias han sido tres muertes!

— ¡También te he salvado la vida!

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú para decidir una vida por otra?! ¡Nadie, no eres nada! ¡Este no es tu clan! — no hubo falta decir nada más, esa fue la última estaca que recibió Dean por parte de su padre.

Porque era cierto, él no pudo defender a tres que estaban bajo su supervisión y los llevo a la muerte sin dudar. Tal vez, Dean de verdad no podía tener todo bajo su control como una vez creyó.

— ¡John! — un grito femenino distrajo la tensión un poco. Ani, una rubia cazadora beta muy hermosa y amiga de su padre esperaba por ellos a unos metros de distancia, pero con su mirada reprochando la actitud del alfa líder. — Es suficiente John.

Ella se quedó en su sitio pero con el cuerpo listo para intervenir si el otro insistía en seguir dañando de esa forma a su hijo. Aun así John tomó aire suficiente para tranquilizarse, pero en su aroma, en su postura, incluso en la oscuridad de sus ojos parecidos a los de Adam se veía su enojo a flote. Y en Dean, ya sólo se encontraba una decepción y rabia contra sí mismo y su padre, porque aunque intentase culparse por lo sucedido, recordaba a cada segundo que para su progenitor simplemente no valía nada.

— Daremos luto a los muertos — ordenó con una voz vacía observando a su hijo, quine con insolencia y orgullo dañado, le correspondía la furia con la mirada—. Y serás castigado por desobediencia.

— Sí señor. — simplemente acepto. Tal cual, no es como si pudiese ir peor la situación.

John se transformó con rapidez y salió corriendo detrás de su gente seguido por Ani, no sin antes dar una última mirada a los jóvenes hombres que ella vio crecer.

Sam quería acercarse a su hermano, pero simplemente con una mirada le ordeno que se encaminaran a la aldea y sin más corrió del lugar como su papá.

Llegaron a la aldea y los sollozos era profundos y se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Recorrieron el mismo camino que hace tan solo unos pocos días estaba lleno de flores tiradas a sus pies con aprecio, ahora eran hojas marchitas de flores que olían a muerte y soledad. No hubo aplausos, no hubo griteríos de victorias, sólo se escuchaban lamentos y había caras largas.

Subieron a la pequeña cima de la colina donde el fuego era incluso frio.

Los funerales para los Lycan en su clan era quemar los cuerpos, de esa forma sus cenizas serían llevadas por el viento a su siguiente aventura o lugar de descanso. Muchos decían que algunas almas se quedaban con la brisa para seguir apoyando a los suyos en la tierra; que se sentía cálido, su aroma dulce y una amable presencia cuando te rodeaba el aire, pero justo ahora ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a realizar algún murmullo.

Eran dos fogatas flameantes con gran alcance a la orilla de la colina, y en cada una de ellas se encontraba rodeada por los familiares cercanos.

Dean y Sam tomaron formas normales y se acercaron al centro de la gente, observando a Bobby con Helen y Jo despidiendo a Ash. Andrew y Ava fueron puestos en el mismo fuego como la pareja que serían en la eternidad, mientras que el padre y madre de ella junto a Ansem, el gemelo de Andrew, les lloraban del otro extremo.

El rubio no podía más que mirar a los tres quemarse sin vida alguna, sin ninguna despedida ni ultima charla. Los echaría de menos a cada uno de ellos; las parlanchina de Ava, Andrew que sólo decía babosadas y a Ash, su amigo, el sujeto que consideraba casi un miembro de su familia y con quien compartió juegos y aventuras de niños.

No podía ver a Helen o a Jo a los ojos, ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear la mirada. Deben odiarlo, tienen que, y no podía con eso en la mente. No cuando ella era casi su pequeña hermana y Helen una madre. No podía mirar a Benny quien sabia estaba a su lado, porque en sus ojos vería la lastima inevitable y si no fueran mejores amigos, incluso rencor podría apreciar.

Y el Winchester no podía más que pensar que no era su intención.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer se apreciaba por el cielo rojizo y amarillo, dando paso a las dos lunas menguantes que parecían estar decaídas por la partidas de esos tres. El viento cumplió su meta y al otro lado de la luz se llevó las cenizas de tres cazadores, tres amigos y tres almas valiosas.

Dean nunca dejo de mirar al viento llevándoselos.

Cuando la gente iba a empezar a marcharse, John se puso de pie e hizo una señal con su mano que nadie entendió, pero de un momento a otro dos de sus guardianes tomaron a Dean y otros dos se acercaron con sogas para someterlo.

Sam y Benny iban a ayudarlo, pero John les grito que se detuvieran, viendo como el Winchester mayor tenía ambas muñecas sujetadas frente a él y otra en el cuello. Cristopher, primo de Dean y Sam por parte de su madre, era quien sostenía la soga del cuello y obligo a su prisionero a caminar frente a una roca que acababan de llevar en medio de ambos restos de la cremación. Lo hizo arrodillarse con fuerza bruta que por poco le rompe la nariz ante el golpe, e hizo que su cuerpo quedara boca-abajo sobre la roca rodeándola para dejar toda su espalda y parte de atrás a la vista de todos.

Comprendió que ese era su castigo, y no pudo evitar respirar con fuerza y muy rápido para controlarse.

Todos observaron extrañados, incluso Jo se separó de su madre y se puso del lado de Benny quien no dudaba en saltar a salvar a su amigo de lo que se avecinaba.

John se puso de pie ante las miradas incrédulas y la muy enojada de Bobby, pero las ignoró completamente para poder hablar.

 **—** Dean Winchester, desobedeciste las órdenes de tu líder. Pusiste en peligro la vida de tus cazadores, tu familia. Tres de ellos, inocentes e inexpertos, han muerto, y por eso serás castigado. — el discurso no fue largo ni inspiradores de esos que siempre daba el Lycan viejo, pero lo importante siguió después e hizo temblar a su amarrado hijo — ¡Cincuenta latigazos!

Definitivamente hubo muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa, Dean simplemente tragó en seco todo lo que comió la última semana. Incluso los padres de Ava y el gemelo de Andrew se miraron sorprendidos e incrédulos, pues cincuenta latigazos sonaban a una exageración. No solamente porque creían que su joven futuro líder no tuvo la culpa entera, o un cachito siquiera, sino que pese a su rápida regeneración cincuenta cortes en su piel una tras otra no sanarían con facilidad.

— ¡John! — gritaron Helen, Ani, el pastor Jim y Bobby en reproche

— ¡Jefe, no! — gritó Benny e intento moverse junto a Jo preparados para implorar, pero John estaba firme en su lugar y con una mirada los calló a todos.

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó.

Camino de su lugar a donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo, una tersa piel llena de pecas y que transpiró alguna vez solamente seguridad y poder. Curiosamente Dean no olía a miedo o vergüenza, sino a mucha rabia e incomodidad.

John admitió que su hijo era un completo terco y orgulloso. Que esa espalda blanca salpicada de pecas y lampiña, su corta estatura pero gran anchura, su cabello y pestañas rubias, que todo lo que Dean era, un día lo fue Mary. De los tres cachorros que tuvo, Dean fue el único que salió completamente a su esposa.

Se arrodillo a su lado, cerca de donde estaba el rostro ignorando lo demás, porque por dentro también se sentía a quebrar por lo que acababa de demandar. Pero no podía ser débil, ya no, pese a que sabía que se ganaría con derecho todo el odio de sus hijos.

— Una última oportunidad hijo, dime, ¿cómo supiste de la emboscada? — susurro a la oreja derecha, esperando que por esta vez, su hijo mostrara algo de sensatez y hablara con la verdad en vez de querer hacer todo por su cuenta.

Pero no hubo respuesta, alguna otra reacción por parte del joven hombre, este solo miraba al cielo como se iban los últimos colores anaranjados del sol. John suspiro con pesadez, poniéndose de pie y miro a su sobrino por parte de su mujer.

— De acuerdo — concedió John —. Cristopher, inicia.

El padre dio la media vuelta regresando a su lugar en medio de los ansíanos que no paraban de matarlo con sus miradas. Mientras tanto Dean busco el apoyo de su hermano, porque en verdad lo necesitaba para que a mitad del castigo, incluso antes, soltara toda la verdad.

No lo haría, jamás. Por lado no traicionaría a Sammy nunca en esta vida o en la otra, y en segunda, porque sería él el encargado de matar a la maldita zorra de arrastrada de Rubi.

Solo observaba las miradas tristes y alteradas de sus amigos, incluso se atrevió a observar a Helen de reojo y esta volvía a llorar, aunque ya no sabía ni por qué. Entonces encontró la de Sam, e intento sonreírle, pero no pudo. No lo logro cuando vio en los ojos de Sam sin sentimiento alguno, solo estaba ahí hecho estatua, mientras que él era carne para el matadero.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con su hermano?

— ¡Uno!

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dean hizo lo mismo, cuando sobre su piel y en todo lo largo de esta, sintió un roce tan caliente como el hierro y tan rasposo como las lijas para afilar una flecha. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tuvo que, porque sabía que su primo lo estaba gozando y aun le faltaban cuarentainueve iguales.

— ¡Dos!

Dean soportaría, lo haría, aunque justo ahora se acabara de tragar el grito desgarrador que se atoró en su garganta, cuando Cristopher lastimo la misma herida una y otra, y otra vez.

Ya no parecia que faltaran cuarentaiocho, sino una eternidad.


	5. Capítulo IV: Calamidad en tus ojos

Este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

Una noticia **Importante** abajo por favor.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Calamidad en tus ojos.**

* * *

— Recostémoslo. — ordenó una voz varonil de un sujeto, mientras con la ayuda de otro dejaba con cuidado el cuerpo que cargaba sobre la cama de pieles.

Dean sintió la suavidad de sus pieles como si fuese una nube, mientras olfateaba su aroma adormilado y el cuero, una forma para seguir creyendo que estaba en la vida real y no en un mal sueño.

— Lo siento. — la voz proveniente de Benny que se escuchaba fue más débil que sus pasos fuera de su habitación.

Inhaló, exhaló, y repitió la acción varias veces pese a que sentía el ardor de su piel rasgada al subir y bajar. No tenía ni idea de cómo había quedado su espalda, pero tal vez la evidencia quedaba resuelta cuando todos miraron asqueados esa parte de su anatomía magullada y la cara de Cristopher de color rojo pese a la distancia que había entre ellos; John sólo permitió que Pamela y Missouri cerraran las heridas grandes y profundas, las demás debían curarse por sí solas para aumentar su dolor, su castigo. Dean podía jurar que debió ser una herida enorme si las dos sanadoras se miraban preocupadas y sus propios cazadores quisieron arremeter contra Cristopher por no haber puesto límites en su fuerza, gracias a los cielos que Bobby puso orden.

Maldito sea su primo. Sólo le quedaba el gusto de haber intimado primero con el beta que perseguía actualmente. Oh, bueno, tal vez de ahí venga su disgusto, ¿pero nadie le dijo que su pretendiente era un chico muy "sociable"? Puff.

El sueño se estaba apoderando de él y el silencio que lo rodeaba apoyaba a la causa, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en que la habitación del otro lado de la cabaña estaba vacía, porque Adam seguía siendo atendido con urgencia a manos del pastor Jim. Su pequeño hermano.

Metido en su mente y con poca energía, no sintió la presencia tímida que entraba en su cuarto, así que gruñó con sorpresa y dolor cuando una mano palmeó su hombro supuestamente en la zona no dañada, pero para él hasta el aire lo estaba torturando.

— Dean.

Era Sam. Sam y su mirada tambaleante, avergonzada y preocupada. Su hermano no tenía los ojos tan verdes como él, al contrario, era una extraña mezcla entre el jade y el zafiro, dándole un toque como las aguas del rio que chocaba con el verde césped. La mirada de Sam anteriormente era como esas aguas tranquilas pero llena de fortaleza para ir siempre contra la corriente. Ahora, ahora lucían extrañamente calmadas, en modo de espera.

Sam, ¿qué estaba esperando?

— Lo siento Dean. De verdad lo siento. — el castaño recorría sus heridas con aquella cara de perrito herido, y como siempre, él no soportaba verla.

— ¡Hey, Sammy! ¿Disfrutando de la vista? — vale, tal vez intentar bromear no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero tal parece que su visitante decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

— Padre por fin se volvió loco.

Lo que soltó Sam fue como una queja al aire, un suspiro ignorado o sin comprender, pero el rubio volteo a verlo olvidando el dolor por un posible latigazo en plena cicatrización en su cuello, sólo para mirar fijamente a su compañero de sangre. El castaño se dejó caer a su lado con un agotamiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo, bufando y mirando hacia la nada, pero meditándolo todo.

El rubio de ojos verdes no paro de observarlo, sin pensar en nada, solo observándolo. No mirando al hombre frente a él si no al niño que siempre pedía que jugara con él o el que reclamaba su atención por no querer compartirlo con un Adam infante. Entonces ese niño levantó su mirada y chocó con la suya, dando palabras que hasta cierto punto él se creía.

— Ash, Andrew y Ava murieron Sam. Creo que es lo menos que merecía. — sonaron decididas pero en murmulló, sin ánimos de refutar la antología pero dejándolas como afirmación

— ¡Claro que no Dean! No fue tu culpa. — contrarió el castaño, negando ferrovialmente con la cabeza y apretando los labios.

Sam creía en él, aún lo apoyaba, pero el vacío en su pecho, esa calamidad que notaba esperar en su hermano para ser desatada le estaba oprimiendo el corazón desde hace ya varias noches oscuras. Entonces un odio se apoderó de su mente así como la imagen de una sola mujer.

— Tal vez Sam, no fue completamente mi culpa. — su voz fue más sombría, cada vez llenándose más por deseos de un asesinato

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ruby dijo que los wargos estaban del otro lado del rio… ¿cambiaron de planes repentinamente? — comentó Dean con verdadero veneno y estuvo tentado a escupir tras escuchar ese nombre, pero no quería más sangre en sus propias cobijas.

Sam lo miro fijamente, precavido, escogiendo cada palabra tras saborear en su mente su propio análisis de la acusación.

— Quieres decir…

— ¡Nos engañó Sam! — rugió el rubio con ira, sin importarle que alguien pudiese escucharlos tras la gruesa cortina que los separaba.

— No lo creo Dean, ella no tiene por qué hacer eso. — negó sin siquiera dudarlo.

— ¿No tiene por qué? ¿La estas defendiendo? — el futuro líder no lo podía creer y la furia crecía y crecía. Amenazaba con brotarle del pecho, y pobre de la maldita desgraciada si se atrevía aponer su fea cara frente a él.

— No es eso. — aseguró el castaño, pero fue más por sentir las emociones negativas que irradiaba su hermano mayor.

La habitación de pronto pareció mucho más pequeña para ambos hermanos de lo que en verdad era. La tensión era demasiada, ambos perdidos en mantener el control y la mente fría, ya sin saber para ambos en qué punto exacto se encontraban ahora. Más sin embargo el Lycan herido se dio la tarea de tranquilizarse, tomar aire nuevamente y aferrado al montón de tela que tenía debajo de él.

— ¿Ava y Andrew no eran tus amigos? ¿No era Ash como nuestra familia? ¡Están muertos Sam! — siseó con rencor, herido y en pena. Sam se vio en el acto de agachar la mirada, pero Dean ya no sabía cómo interpretar aquella acción que en el pasado no dudaría en definirla como pena ante la muerte, ahora parecía extraña en ese rostro — Joder, ¡mira mi espalda y dime si la sigues defendiendo!

No hubo contestación, lo peor de todo es que ya no sabía qué respuesta era la que quería recibir. Ya no sabía si quería al Sam enojado o al avergonzado, al tímido o al fuerte, a un Sam indignado o a este que parecía indiferente con la reciente tragedia. Solo sabía que estaba recibiendo silencio de la persona en la que más confiaba, en su maldita otra mitad que parecía desvanecerse como imagen sobre el agua.

Sam levantó la cabeza en lo alto, con una oscuridad atravesando sus ojos que Dean ya no entendía si le asustaba o le sacaba de quicio.

— Lo descubriré hermano — anuncio el castaño con fiereza —, te juro que lo hare por qué esto debe tener una explicación.

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Y no pudo sentirse más inconforme con ella que sin tenerla. Ahora Dean sabía a dónde se dirigía su hermano, pero no tenía ni ganas ni la cordura suficiente para detenerlo, porque estaba seguro que de ver a la bestia de Ruby no se contendría con gritarle. Pero debía tener fe en que Sammy le sacaría la verdad a la muy desgraciada, o que la mataría en el instante de notar su traición.

Porque, eso es lo que haría Sammy.

— Idiota… — se ofendió a si mismo por dudar de su propia sangre. Ya estaba delirando, seguro por las heridas que seguían abiertas.

Más le vale a Cristopher haber usado un látigo limpio, porque si le ocasionó una infección no importaría que tanto parentesco familiar tuviesen o si ofendía a sus ancestros, lo molería a golpes y después le volvería a quitar a su noviecito. Seh. Suena perfecto el plan.

Y así es como va perdiendo la conciencia, tratando de imaginar todo escenario gracioso en el que su primo podría encontrarlo a él y a su beta "sociable" en todo tipo de situación, sólo para olvidar que Sam esta una vez más en la boca de la bestia.

Así que cuando despertó en la madrugada faltando el par de horas para ver el sol amanecer no se le hizo raro encontrarse a sí mismo en la misma posición que en la que se quedó dormido, solo, en su habitación con la brisa fresca que se infiltraba entre la madera y rozándole la piel y la antorcha apagada. Gracias a su raza no pasaba frio con esas temperaturas, acostumbrado al ambiente del bosque y roca helada que lo rodeaba siempre también apoyaba a la causa, pero sin duda sus cicatrices más profundas debían seguir frescas para sentir el viento sobre ellas.

Puesto que el cuerpo lo tenía tan entumido por haberlo dejado inactivo tanto tiempo, sacudió la cabeza un poco y bostezó otro rato antes de decidir que ya podía pararse. Con sus brazos subió el tronco y con un golpe de valor dobló las rodillas; la espalda entera le crujió en su momento y el mordió su mejilla interna para callarse el aullido que amenazo con salir de su boca. No le seguía doliendo, pero por lo mismo de haber mantenido una misma posición, ahora sufría las consecuencias con todos los músculos engarrotados y la sangre de sus heridas seca.

Se tomó un respiro antes de ponerse de pie en definitiva, y si bien sintió un leve mareo todo paso rápido, saliendo de su cuarto sin problema alguno. Caminó por el pasillo a su derecha y llegó al final del piso, donde tenía una agradable vista de las montañas del oeste, también la escalera en vertical pegada a un poste que lo llevaba al primer piso.

No terminó ni de bajar los escalones para cuando saltó desde la mitad y cayó en cuclillas. ¡Bien! Tal parece que ya estaba perfecto, a excepción del olor que desprendía de carne podrida y sudor enfermizo. Qué asco; era un guerrero, un cazador, no una desagradable y apestosa bestia de las sombras.

Se acercó a los barriles llenos de agua que los omegas encargados del orden en su cabaña dejaban siempre en ese lado y no dudo en echarse con un bote pequeño toda la que podía. Estaba helada pero no importaba, se sentía tan bien contra su lastimada piel. Fue el ruido de piedras friccionadas lo que le hizo detenerse cuando iba por la mitad del barril, volteando por curiosidad a saber quién estaba despierto a esa hora.

Era un omega por su olor, de los que trabajaban en su casa y muy joven. ¡Ah! De los que perseguía constantemente Adam y lo ignoraban. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar al pequeñito.

— Señor. — saludó e inclinó su cabeza adelante. — Lamento la interrupción.

El omega era de cuerpo delgado y con figura delineada, cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color, de tez bastante clara pese a la poca luz que les iluminaba y sus pantalones de cuero negro le daban un toque tan adorable que su instinto se alteró al imaginarlo solitario a esas horas.

— No importa. — habló con tranquilidad y sin ponerle mucha atención — Dime, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? Y solo además.

Un omega tenía prohibido salir en cuanto el sol se ocultara y no tuviera escolta o compañía apropiada. Pese a que la época de celo era una vez al año para ellos y muy agresivo en ciertos casos, eso no impedía que su aroma atrajera a más de uno a perder la razón. En su aldea se castigaba al que abusara de la situación, y aunque ninguno en su pueblo era tan salvaje, lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa. Aparte, sus territorios eran fronterizos con el enemigo y sin restricciones fuera del área, cualquiera podría pasar y abusar de uno de sus omegas.

Los omegas-alfa también entraban en celo una vez en el año, pero aun así podían defenderse a toda costa contra su atacante. O ser extremadamente apasionados en el momento de la unión. La verdad, Dean les tenía un gran agrado por eso último.

El chico se encogió en su lugar y su aroma transmitía nerviosismo, también un toque a pan dulce y calidez. Si él no tuviese control sobre sí mismo, no dudaría en cortejarlo, aunque pronto se le irían las ganas. Nunca ha sabido por qué razón un omega nunca llama su atención de manera fácil, como sí no terminara por convencerle.

Nada que agua helada cayendo sobre él no cortara con la tensión. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más salpicando a todos lados, incluso el omega se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás y al mismo tiempo tomar valor para responder.

— Los asistentes de la casa decidimos turnarnos para su cuidado. Aunque… — pese a sus mejillas sonrojadas, Dean se fijó más en el paño seco que llevaba en manos —, bueno, su padre no lo sabe. No nos permitió entrar a su cuarto. Aun así nosotros quisimos vigilar por si despertaba.

Eso fue una sorpresa. Si bien Dean no se consideraba caprichoso o malcriado, tener ese tipo de afecto por parte de los demás que estaban a su servicio lo hacía sentir algo desorientado todavía. La preocupación de sus asistentes era amable y al mismo tiempo hilarante para él. Ósea, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de quien tenía enfrente. Ups.

El omega pareció recordar su tarea y con el mismo sonrojo elevó el paño en su dirección, el rubio comprendió que el acto en sí ofrecía que el omega le secaría o al menos ayudaría con las heridas en su espalda, pero Dean no quería tenerlo tocando su cuerpo, más por cuidado del omega que por su propio instinto que se supone debía hacer que saltara sobre él.

Diablos. Por eso prefería a los betas o alfas como lo era Cassie, eran mucho más fáciles de seducir y no sentir culpa al respecto.

— Lo agradezco. — tomó el pedazo de tela seco antes de que el chico hablara, este boqueó unos segundos confundido pero mejor se ahorró las palabras.

El omega asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió observado. Dean se había dado el último bote para sentirse por completo aseado y paso el paño por su torso y lo que pudo de su espalda para no frotarla con dureza. Sus pantalones no importaban, se secaban muy rápido.

Y aun así durante todo el tiempo, el omega no dejo de observarlo.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme? — fue directo y giró para quedar cara a cara, notando de esa forma que el chico mordía su labio inferior y su aroma se intensificaba de puros nervios y vergüenza, comenzando a marear al alfa con tanto dulce en el ambiente.

— Señor — lo llamó, tomó aire con valentía y soltó la sopa —, el joven Sam no estuvo aquí anoche. Cuando salió de su cuarto se fue por el bosque.

Silencio.

Estupefacto.

Con cara de roca pero con la mente hecha toda una revolución.

Sam no ha regresado desde la noche temprana de ayer, y aunque no era la primera vez que se salía a sus anchas sin avisar a nadie por obvias razones, esta vez el pequeño omega sí que se había dado cuenta. Dean en algún punto de su cabeza pasó la escena donde acorralaba al asistente y le amenazaba con decir una sola palabra de la desaparición de Sam, pero logró controlarse sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

No, sí el chico se lo dijo con cara de cachorro perdido era porque su acción de confesarse era banalmente impulsado por la preocupación, no por morbo, siquiera curiosidad. Y él tampoco debía de estar tan preocupado, seguramente Sam al volver le traería la ubicación exacta de donde se pudría el cadáver de aquella wargo tan odiosa.

Entonces pudo volver a mostrar señales de vida mientras el pelinegro pequeño temblaba por la incertidumbre.

— ¿Mi padre lo sabe? — sus brazos a sus costados estaban tensos pero mantuvo la barbilla firme y los ojos tranquilos, al menos pareció incomodar menos al omega porque este ya no tardo nada en contestar.

— No señor, el jefe estuvo toda la noche con el joven Adam, quien por cierto sigue grave aunque recupera la conciencia por momentos. — Dean se percató que el nombre de su hermanito fue acompañado por un sonrojo tremendo y un brillo ocular muy raro en alguien cuyo iris era negro, pero se lo guardo sin tener curiosidad en esa pequeña muestra de interés. — Ahorita su padre se acaba de meter a su alcoba.

A lo mejor su cara no mostro todo desinterés posible porque el omega volvió a temblar cual gelatina posiblemente por la vergüenza de verse descubierto. Dean no pudo evitar levantar una ceja así como su comisura derecha un poquito en muestra de una sonrisa burlona, pensando que los intentos fallidos de Adam no eran tan "fallidos" después de todo. El omega enterró sus ojos en la tierra ya sin intentar esconder lo evidente, pero al menos se callaría su vergüenza.

Dean negó con la cabeza tremenda demostración de enamoramiento infantil, pero no negó que le ponía feliz saber que a Adam le tocarían mejores cuidados al llegar a casa que los que él recibió esa noche.

— Vuelve adentro. No debes salir cuando aún esta tan oscuro.

— Claro. Con su permiso.

— Y no le digas nada al jefe, ayer fue un mal día y Sam sólo necesitaba espacio. — el omega asintió a la orden y dio la vuelta casi volando.

Dean no se movió de su lugar hasta que esa silueta pequeña se desapareció con velocidad de la luz por la planta baja de su hogar y aún después siguió concentrado en su olor hasta que desapareció detrás de algunas cortinas que indicaban que llegó a casa.

Con eso el rubio se conformó para quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que la nueva futura presa de Adam estaba a salvo.

Adam.

Aún era muy temprano pero tenía ganas gigantescas de ir con su hermanito para saber cómo estaba desde ayer. Sus heridas fueron fuertes y mortales, eso fue lo último que escuchó del pastor Jim antes de que Missouri y Pamela le hicieran rechinar los dientes al curarlo.

Sin replicas camino a grandes zancadas colina abajo dando vuelta por la pequeña montañita detrás del mercado y de las chozas de su pueblo, más abajo y del lado derecho de la aldea se encontraba la única cabaña grande con cuatro entradas colaterales y con antorchas encendidas, los arboles a su alrededor eran especiales pues sus hojas moradas contrarrestaban con el color tradicional, así como su uso práctico medicinal. Las hojas apestaban horrible si las aplastabas, pero su función curativa era una de las pocas cosas que tenían a su favor ya que cerraba cualquier herida y calmaba el dolor a grandes rasgos.

La cabaña era para los heridos que tienen que estar bajo supervisión noche y día, pero cuando entró a su gran habitación de entre todas las colchas de pieles dobladas en orden de hileras, sólo unas en el centro del lado derecho estaban estiradas por la madera mientras le daban comodidad a un solo cuerpo. El de su hermanito.

Dean se acercó con pasos silenciosos aunque no había señales de nadie, el único huésped era un adolescente rubio y de piel acaramelada, delgado pero musculoso y alto, su apariencia tan tranquila en la lejanía diría que estaba dormido, pero eran las vendas en la mitad de su cuerpo, el sudor frio y el subir y bajar de su pecho un poco acelerado lo que indicaba su mal estado.

El ojiverde no podía creer que este era Adam. El mismo Adam que llegó una mañana nublada en brazos de su padre después de no haberlo visto durante semanas, y esa mañana justamente llegaba no sólo con noticias de una victoria más, sino con un cachorro de poco más de un año que ahora era su nuevo hermano.

Al principio no lo comprendía pues su pequeña mente de un niño de ocho años no aceptaba que tuviese un medio hermano porque su padre se haya acostado y preñado a una omega que no era su mamá. Dolió, se sintió traicionado y que traicionaba la memoria de su hermosa madre, pero entonces la manita del nuevo integrante se poso en su mejilla y él miro en su dirección con el ceño fruncido, que no duro dado a la enorme sonrisa que le estaba brindando su intruso.

Suspiró fuerte, bajó sus pequeños hombros en resignación e implorando a los cielos que a Sam le pareciera buena idea tener un hermano menor, sin mirar a su papá o a Bobby giró con el pequeño balbuceando adentrándose a su casa en busca de su otro niño balbuceante.

Dean salió de ese recuerdo tan bonito y nítido que guardaba, porque lo que sintió con esa manita en su rostro fue lo mismo que pasaba cuando Sam en aquella época pedía su atención: proteger y dar todo a su familia.

Por eso él era así, debía ser fuerte, el mejor, un alfa excelente que velara por los suyos y sus tierras. Y ver a Adam en ese estado, pensar que Sam estaba en el bosque con aquella maldita, no se lo podía perdonar ni estar en paz: porque era su trabajo, de nadie más, mantener el orden, la paz y la grandeza.

— Hmm.

Dean levanto los ojos saliendo de sus delirios y cuando notó que su hermano parecía estar despertando él se puso de rodillas a su lado esperando en verdad que por fin se abrieran esos parpados y dejasen ver los ojos azules gríseos que escondieron en angustia.

Y así fue, el rubio no soltó el aire hasta que esos irises se despertaron bien y se fijaron en su persona.

— Hola enano. — su tono de voz fue bajo y tranquilo, intentando que no le temblara por la fuerte ola de éxtasis

— Dean. — Adam tragó en seco en un intento de que su voz no se escuchara tan lejana, pero tan sólo el intento le dolió lo suficiente para dejarlo ahí. Su mayor se paró de inmediato y volvió enseguida, pero esta vez trayéndole un tazón con agua.

Adam en verdad lo agradeció aunque le hubiese dolido tomarla, pero no lo expreso en voz alta evitando que su familiar se pusiera tenso y preocupado. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para parar su bebida y Dean alejó el tazón de los labios del herido y lo dejo a un lado.

— Dean — el pequeño Lycan volvió a llamarlo con una sonrisa agotada —, Dean estas bien. Están todos bien.

Dean quería decirle que no, que su mejor amigo Andrew y su prometida estaban muertos junto con Ash, que su espalda fue castigada por su negligencia, que perdió la confianza total de su padre, que la fiebre parecía estarle subiendo de nuevo, y que Sam estaba viéndose a escondidas con una Wargo estúpida, mala y rubia para rematarla.

— Claro que sí, tú eres el que se parece a una serpiente alvina. Frio, pálido y feo. — se tragó toda la verdad de nuevo, sonriendo y bromeando con el tonto que tenía por hermano menor, quien le hizo un puchero

— Muérdeme. — No perdió tiempo ante la orden, se acercó a la cabeza rubia y con sus caninos le dio una buena mordida ordenada al gusto. — No, ¡idiota!

— Cumplía órdenes. — respondió como si nada. Eso sí que era verdad. Adam resopló mientras él sonreía con burla.

Entonces los gestos en el rubio menor se pusieron serios mientras miraba a la nada y Dean se preocupó por eso creyendo que le dolía o molestaba algo, pero antes de preguntarle los ojos azules se voltearon a él con toda seriedad posible.

— ¿Y Sam? No lo he visto. — Adam sólo podía mover la cabeza, pero con eso basto para mostrar una actitud completamente diferente en él.

— Vendrá a visitarte pronto.

— Dean, debo decirte algo. — Dean no terminó ni dar la excusa de Sam para cuando Adam volvía a hablar con la cara seria y en un tono mucho más bajo del que disponía ahora. Pero en algún momento Adam tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza e inhalar y exhalar con fuera antes de poder hablar. — Yo, tuve miedo Dean

— Todos lo tenemos. No te avergüences de eso. — el ojiverde sobrepuso su mano en el pecho vendado, pero Adam puso la suyo también mientras las apretaba contra sí.

— No fue por la pelea, sino por un sueño. Debí tener tanto miedo que antes de desmayarme soñé con alguien entre los arbustos.

— ¿A quién? — Dean también había bajado su rostro cercas del otro, bajando a un tono que casi se perdía con el sonido del viento. El rubio menor pareció perder el valor de seguir hablando, pero Dean ya estaba con una intriga enorme para no saberlo — Adam, habla. Dime a quien.

— Era Sam. — vale, el ojiverde eso no se lo esperaba mientras en la mirada de su hermano se encontraba el terror — Estaba ahí Dean, sus ojos eran diferentes pero, estoy seguro que lo soñé a él.

— ¿De qué color eran esos ojos? — pregunto al instante, con su semblante frio y amenazador pero que Adam no pareció notar porque siguió hablando y temblando a su vez.

— Negros. Tan negros como los de un wargo. — Adam cerró con fuerza sus ojos y negó con la cabeza sin importarle sus heridas. — No sé qué me paso Dean, no sé por qué soñé con eso.

Dean lo sabía, pero apenas llegó esa idea a su mente la desecho de inmediato. No podía ser cierto, _no podía_ serlo.

— Seguramente sólo querías que Sam estuviera ahí Adam. — contestó sin verlo realmente. No podía hacerlo, no con todos los pensamientos peleando dentro de su cabeza.

— Sí. — Adam pareció relajado con aquella respuesta. Respiró y sacó el aire con fuerza y recuperó una sonrisa agotada, pero valía. — Sí, por supuesto. Siempre van a cuidarme, ¿cierto?

 _No lo sé._

— Hasta que te crezcan colmillos de verdad. — fue lo único que Dean pudo responder y con una sonrisa tan falsa, que a su hermano le debió de haber subido la temperatura si no la notó. — Te dejo descansar, aún es temprano.

Dean sacudió el cabello rubio del menor y salió escuchando solo el sonido de esos labios despidiéndole. No le importo no escuchar, no le importo haber salido como si nada pese a la salud tan grave de Adam. No importaba nada más que ir a buscar inmediatamente a Sam y exigirle toda la verdad.

Algo pasaba, algo malo, porque el viento estaba volando en su contra y el amanecer anunciaba un rojo en los cielos muy extraño y penetrante.

* * *

Hola gente!

Antes que nada quisiera dar gracias por quienes leen esta historia, pese a que son poquitos RR, se agradece tambien a los lectores fantasma que me han soportado mis faltas ortograficas hasta aqui. Dios mio, revise los capis anteriores y hasta yo me quiero sacar los ojos. Los corregire en cuanto pueda. Y descubra cómo.

Segunda cosa. No se me desesperen, este fic es por completo amor y más amor, pero primero ponemos el drama, ¿vale? Pido paciencia, en el siguiente se viene la acción y despues el encuentro con Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien :v

Tercero, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: ¿Le veen mucho OoC a esta historia? Veran, una amiga mía dijo que en mi otro fic estaba cometiendo mucho OoC en los personajes, y pese a que la historia es diferente, tengo miedo a que este cometiendo lo mismo aquí. Si hay algo en esta vida que deteste, es el OoC, y sí yo lo estoy cometiendo por mi falta de concentración, no creo que haya peor error en mi vida. Por favor, ¡Por favor! Necesito que me digan si lo estoy cometiendo, tan sólo eso. Sí bien no corregire la trama ni la historia, haré lo mejor que pueda para regresar a los personajes a su carácter de verdad.

Y pues bueno, eso sería todo gente. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!


	6. Capítulo V: Caín era bueno, Abel era ing

Este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

Este capítulo fue basado en "War - Poets of the fall"

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V**_

 _ **Caín era bueno, Abel era ingenuo.**_

* * *

Los ansíanos de las antiguas tribus, cuando Terranium apenas era habitada, decían que los ojos de un Lycan era el reflejo de su pureza, la evidencia que reflejaba ser los guardianes de los territorios de los cielos. Todo Lycan debía poseer ese brillo de paz, y quien no lo tuviese, era el significado de que su alma estaba siendo consumida.

La forma lobuna de Dean siempre opuso autoridad por sí sola, aún más respetable que la de un alfa promedio; su pelaje negro era tan parecido a la noche, las largas patas eran fuertes mostrando seguridad en cada huella que dejaba a su paso, exponiendo su ferocidad con sus grandes colmillos, sin contar que sus ojos guardaban bosques fríos en ellos, demostrativos en su deseo para cazar y destruir siempre salvajes en batalla. Sus ojos de cazador.

En ese momento su postura estaba en su máxima demostración, pasando sobre las raíces de los arboles sin importar si hubo destrozos, dejando bien marcadas sus pisadas en la tierra que crujía a su andar, a la velocidad que iba el viento parecía ir en su contra, ahuyentándolo de su destino, pero él no daba marcha atrás.

Él sólo estaba consciente que seguía el mismo camino que maldecía casi todas las noches, ese que sin atravesar el río llegaba a donde la terracería era aún más densa y el bosque más sombrío, casi sin el aroma de animales dóciles alrededor, sino gruñidos de pequeños depredadores. Estaba lejos de casa, a casi dos horas del límite de sus territorios, y aunque aún faltaba mucho para estar entre las líneas enemigas el ambiente ya le advertía que no estaba tan lejos de la frontera.

Era ahí, a mitad de un claro muerto y triste donde encontraron a Ruby por primera vez hace seis meses. Herida y pidiendo clemencia, Dean se vio obligado a escuchar sus suplicas por petición de Sam, y después fue orillado por su mismo hermano hasta el cansancio para dejarla viva y usarla como espía, pese que desde un inicio vio el modo en que su menor la trato con cuidado. No recelo, ni precaución, ni siquiera hubo dudas sobre ella, desde un principio la protegió.

 _No. ¡No!_

Negó con la cabeza y siguió su recorrido, ya no faltaba nada para estar en el lugar y terminar con todo el misterio de una vez por todas.

Entonces se arrepintió de esa decisión.

Ahí parados en el prado, de forma fantasiosa justo en el centro visible a todo, cuerpos pegados por un abrazo posesivo y atroz, estaba su hermano con la maldita wargo, sumidos en lo que parecía ser la despedida después de una entrega prohibida. Y eso último lo sabía porque el lugar olía a sudor, intimidad, con ambas esencias juntas dejando un aroma repugnante en las hojas secas del suelo.

Dean no lo resistió ni tenía por qué, su instinto le decía que eso no estaba bien, que debía atacar. Así lo hizo.

Pasó todo su peso a sus patas traseras para impulsarse desde su lugar y era la distancia perfecta, cayó directamente sobre la rubia derribándola y empujando a Sam tan lejos como se permitió el golpe.

Una pata delantera sobre la tierra para medir su peso, la otra sobre el pecho de la chica con las garras listas para perforarle la carne. Los Wargos no tenían corazón como tal en el lado izquierdo, sino que era en el centro donde no había lugar para su alma, y ahí es donde Dean quería enterrar las garras.

Ruby tenía un cuerpo mundano atractivo pese a la raza que pertenecía y con la piel bronceada, usando los harapos diminutos mal puestos que simulaban la piel asquerosa de una hiena del inframundo; su cabello rubio llamativo así como sus labios pequeños pero carnosos, de ojos grises cuya verdadera forma era un negro completo. Justo ahora los transformó en su verdadera forma intentando quitarlo de encima, a Dean le carcomían las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

No lo logró cuando Sam en su forma Lycan lo quitó de encima.

Dean rodó por el suelo ante la fuerza que fue empujado. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para orientarse nuevamente, algo sorprendido por el golpe recibido. Desde su sitio en el cual bufaba para concentrar su visión, notó como Ruby se protegía a espaldas de Sam, quien le hacía señas con la cabeza, que la wargo huyera de una buena vez. Esta parecía estar en negación, para Dean era perfecto que permaneciera ahí.

Se volvió a aventar en su contra, pero nuevamente el cuerpo de Sam lo detuvo antes de lanzarse en el aire de un salto. Ambos cayeron y rodaron pero con menos distorsión en el impacto, Dean confundido miro a su hermano, quien se encontraba en una postura desafiante notable por sus diferencias en estatura.

— _Dean, cálmate._ _—_ pidió Sam por medio de su enlace, a lo que el mayor gruñó con negatividad — _Dean, por favor, vamos a hablar._

El rubio se la pensó muy bien, pero aún con cierto recelo tomo posesión de su forma mundana aunque su lobo interno le gritase que corriese a matar a Ruby, que no la dejara irse con vida. Pero la voz de su hermano opacaba toda "irracionalidad".

— ¡Sam vete! — gritó la rubia llamando la atención de ambos hermanos — Lo entretendré lo suficiente, ¡tú vete!

Dean pasaba su mirada de uno al otro confuso con la situación, interesado en saber a dónde se suponía que tenía que ir su hermano y al mismo tiempo con ganas extremas de matar a esa arpía. Pero al final no pudo evitar que Sam asintiera con la cabeza ante la petición de la hiena, cruzaran por última vez sus miradas verdes donde Sam, con la exactitud de las palabras, parecía pedir disculpas y al mismo tiempo un milagro. El hermano mayor quiso seguirlo, quitarle la angustia que estuviese cargando y llevarla a él sólo por verlo feliz.

— No Dean, no lo harás. — Ruby no alzaba la voz y permanecía estoica, pero cuando Dean volvió a querer saltar sobre ella, esta puso una sonrisa ególatra en su cara y ya no parecía tan indefensa —; No me matarás sí quieres saber qué le pasa a tu hermano.

Suficientes palabras para calmarlo un poco, enfriar la cabeza y esperar no equivocarse.

El pecho lampiño del mayor subía y bajaba con fuerza, la marca de su clan en su piel simulaba la forma en la que su corazón parecía querer salir de su cuerpo el cual vibraba de la ira contenida. Pero debía despejar su mente que le estaba pasando malos trucos, engaños ruines, nada en realidad y razonado con lógica. Debía haber una justificación y él iba a encontrarla.

Si bien calmó su exaltada reacción, su voz áspera seguía saliendo pesada y los ojos amenazando con volverse las de su bestia interna.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías con Sam? — cuestionó desde su sitio — ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo con mi hermano?!

— Yo no he hecho nada, Dean.

— ¡Eres una ramera! ¡Maldita perra del inframundo! — vale, tal vez no tenía un control totalmente logrado, pero la estúpida sonrisa burlona en la rubia no ayudaba.

— Esta hiena del inframundo te ha dado mucha información, ¿recuerdas?

— Opino que no fue por un acto de bondad. Nos has usado todo este tiempo.

— ¡Bravo, ya era hora! — la rubia festejó desde su lugar con tinta de sarcasmo — Sam dijo que eras idiota, pero ya estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente de tu estabilidad mental.

El silencio los sucumbió a ambos, ella con la línea de los labios aprisionándolos en un intento de sonrisa, Dean buscando la serenidad hasta en lo más profundo de su ser para poder seguir soportándola y escuchar lo que supiese de su hermano. No que se fuera a fiar por completo de ella, pero ya estaba cansado de jugar al tira y jala con su menor, además de la escena tan asquerosa que presencio con esa hiena… ¡Puaj!

— ¿Qué harás con mi hermano, Ruby?

— Voy a unirme a él, como su pareja.

Dean se olvidó de respirar por la sorpresa, Ruby se mordía su labio inferior con fuerza por primera vez pareciendo nerviosa ante la situación. Lo dijo tan tranquila, como si fuese una cosa normal que no afectase el curso de la vida como se conocía. Ella tomó fuerzas traviesas para seguir hablando

— En cuanto sepa cómo hacerlo sin que me mate, lo uniré a mí.

En los libros sanadores de Missouri había textos muy antiguos, en ellos se decía que un wargo y un lycan no podían unirse de forma intima sin que alguno de los dos saliera dañado; en los casos conocidos sí el wargo era hembra ella moría por la fuerza empujada dentro de sus entrañas, cuando el lycan alfa buscaba el realizar el nudo completo era como una apuñalada interna para ella, desangrándose instantáneamente. Un omega lycan podía morir al inicio de la intimidad o con el tiempo perecía enfermo por la podrida esencia que buscaba reproducirse en su interior.

Pocos han sido los idiotas a través de la historia en cometer tal locura y terminaban con su miembro deshecho por la sangre venenosa de una wargo, pero claramente Sam tenía todo en su lugar, deduciendo que obviamente no ha llegado tan lejos con Ruby, siquiera apenas frotarse uno contra el otro. Da el mismo asco.

— Eres repugnante. — Ruby no lucía ofendida por completo, pero con la mirada que él se cargaba debería ser suficiente para demostrar toda la molestia, el desacuerdo y la protesta que sentía ante tremenda blasfemia.

— ¡Pues yo lo he ayudado mucho más que tú! — Ruby sonaba más feliz de lo que debería, Dean entrecerró los ojos con esto último

— ¿Le has ayudado? ¿Cómo?

— Lo hago más fuerte, con mi sangre — su cara de confusión debió ser por completo obvia, porque ella rodó los ojos antes de abrir la boca de nuevo — ¿Sabías que la sangre de un wargo es el alimento de los suyos para volverse más fuertes? De preferencia para un mestizo.

Dean no entendía nada, ¿qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Aparte de que todo lo que tenga que ver con un wargo, hasta su misma sangre, era peligroso para todo ser viviente en Terranium. — Tu sangre es venenosa. Liquido hirviente y burbujeante destrozando nuestras gargantas.

— Pero efectiva para un _mestizo_ , Dean. — Ruby embozó una sonrisa completa y maligna, mientras tanto Dean tuvo un bloqueo completo.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, que no fue ni lejos de tres segundos, estaba hecho una furia y dio largas zancadas para estar frente a ella, más al contrario, ella comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor tratando de alejarse de nuevo.

— ¡Sam no es un mestizo!

— Mary es su madre, pero John es otro cantar.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¿Y tú qué sabes Dean? No eras más que un cachorro bobo entonces.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar el enlace de mis padres, zorra!

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? Sam no lo dudó tanto.

Dean detuvo su danza frenética, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza pero sus ojos orientados en esa rubia, que bien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pero tal parecía que tenía su objetivo muy claro, decirle toda la supuesta verdad. Pero nuevamente, el nombre de su hermano lo frenaba de cualquier ataque, solo escuchando lo que posiblemente podía ser otro engaño, pero una parte de raciocinio animal le hacía creer.

La desconfianza en su hermano debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Ruby parecía satisfecha al quedarse callado.

— Así es Dean, no tuve que gastar tanta saliva para convencer a Sam que era un bastardo. Que sus padres se odiaban.

— ¿Pero a que mierdas te refieres? — el Lycan no sonó desesperado aunque muy en el fondo realmente lo estaba

— John siempre buscaba la forma de alejarse de tu madre, Mary desconsolada encontró con quien pasar sus temporadas de celos cuando su marido no cumplía — por su tonó, Ruby parecía que contaba una asombroso cuento —; Y como sólo les importaba tenerte a ti, a John ni le intereso saber de la llegada de Sam. Pero Mary no quería que marginaran a su hijo por un desliz, entonces decidió fingir que nada había pasado. Grave error que le costó la vida.

Dean recordaba peleas seguidas, gritos en su casa y como la espalda de su padre se marchaba algunas veces, y tal vez fuese por las palabras embrujadas de la rubia de ojos negros o porque ya no tenía casi ningún recuerdo solido de cuando tenía cuatro años, pero le estaba costando encontrar una contradicción a lo que escuchaba.

Claro que no. Sus padres se amaban, ¡eran compañeros de vida! Ruby estaba loca.

Además no tenía lógica. Si fuese cierto lo que decía y Sam fue engendrado por un wargo, ¿por qué matar a su madre?

— Yo estuve ahí Dean, tú también. — Ruby dejó de sonreír, adivinando sus pensamientos una vez más —; La primera noche que cruzamos las tierras Winchester, el amante de Mary la mató por ocultarle a su cría.

La noche en que murió su madre sí que la recordaba; él estaba dormido cuando escuchó ladridos y aullidos de las hienas por primera vez, la cabaña estaba oscura por completo y más golpes lo animaron a levantarse y saber qué pasaba. Siguió los ruidos al cuarto donde recién dormían a Sam, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, la mitad del cuerpo de su madre se arrastraba por el piso protegiendo al bebé con sus brazos.

Se quedó temblando en su lugar por ver la sangre y carne arrancada en las zonas desnudas de su madre, y cuando ella volteo a mirarlo desesperada le gritó que tomará a Sam y salieran corriendo. Gritó pocas veces la misma orden mientras lo veía, llorando y asustada, pero recordaba que de un momento a otro la arrastraron de nuevo dentro de la habitación. La última vez que la vio.

Reaccionó en el momento justo cuando un wargo pequeño alargaba la pata para tomar al bebé, y aunque él estaba completamente asustado por vero a esos monstruos, no le importó pasar corriendo a tomar a su hermano, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se transformó por primera vez en un cachorro Lycan para salir corriendo del lugar y esconderse en la cabaña de Ellen aunque esta no estaba.

De ahí en adelante recuerda solamente cuando su padre lo encontró hasta el amanecer entre unas canastas, aun siendo un lobo y permitiendo que Sam jugara con sus orejas para que no llorará. Después durmió tres días seguidos por no poder controlar la transformación, y al despertar se enteró que su madre había sido asesinada por Azazel.

Alastair era en aquel entonces el wargo diminuto que intentó llevarse a Sam al principio, y cuando lo mató sintió tanto gusto, pero ahora que escuchaba aquella historia descabellada, recordaba claramente los ojos amarillos del monstruo que arrastró a su madre dentro del cuarto. Esos ojos eran de Azazel, esa noche los conoció, siguieron en sus pesadillas, y ahora se venía a enterar que él… él era…

— ¿Azazel es el padre de Sam? — su voz fue muy baja, no un susurro, pero si lo suficientemente lúgubre y atónita.

— Debiste de ver la cara de Sam cuando le dije todo esto. Inmemorable.

— No…

Logró alcanzarla antes de que volviera a esquivarlo, forcejeó casi nada cuando puso sus manos alrededor del cuello dorado de la mujer. Apretó con toda la furia que cargaba, con aquella negación y firmeza, los ojos del wargo mostraron su verdadero color cuando el de su piel comenzaba a abandonarla, pero aun así se las arregló para seguir soltando su veneno.

— ¡Aún hay más! — sonó su voz crujiendo.

— No me interesa.

— Sam me lo creyó todo Dean, y eso no fue mi culpa, sino tuya. — él no reaccionó esta vez a sus palabras pero ella insistió — Lo sobreprotegiste desde el principio, y con el paso del tiempo lo hacías menos, ocultándolo en las sombras de tu brillante gloria. Ahora él es el fuerte, y él más listo si me permites opinar.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Sólo le abrí los ojos. Le mostré que no debe de seguirte ciegamente, que él sería mejor jefe del clan de lo que serías tú, que podía terminar la guerra y que tu padre lo menosprecia por lo que es.

El agarre se hizo más flojo, sus ojos desorbitaron de aquellos oscuros al recordar los decepcionados que se mostraban los de su hermano. Sam haría directo a una trampa, una donde lo culparían a él mismo, pero que terminaría con la confianza de su hermano. Y todo esa charla con Ruby, cierta o no, había sido sólo para entretenerlo.

— No… Sammy.

— Le dije que tú harías lo que fuera para ser el líder. Justamente ahora debe estarse dando cuenta de la verdad.

Una verdad que los destruiría por completo.

Dean gruño nuevamente y sus ojos tomaron el brillo del lobo, pero cuando le iba a partirle el cuello, hienas del inframundo aparecieron para rodearlos. Las malditas eran grandes y había por lo menos cinco a su vista. No permitirían que matará a Ruby, tampoco que saliera bien parado de ahí.

Teniendo como prioridad llegar hasta su padre y hermano no le quedo más de otra que lanzar con un brazo a la wargo lo más lejos que pudo hacerlo. Dos de los monstruos la siguieron para amortiguar su caída, los demás que efectivamente eran cinco corrieron apenas él pudo salir del prado seco.

Saltó sobre uno y le rompió el cuello a otro que estorbaba en su camino, pero aún le quedaba un buen tiempo para llegar a su territorio y deshacerse de esos tres que restaban. No sería fácil, más pronto de lo que creía sentiría la fatiga por tener toda la madrugada corriendo, pero así como corrían los rayos del sol en la mañana por la montaña, así debía de ir él para hacer su único trabajo: proteger a su familia, el viento esta vez corría a su lado.

.

.

.

Fue una larga carrera sin duda alguna y se llevó varios golpes, rasguños y mordidas, pero por fin cuando el sol se mostraba con un nuevo día tras la colina de su casa, él llegó. La ruta más rápida era por el camino rocoso atravesando el acantilado, de esa manera se evitaría subir por todo el camino empinado de la aldea y alarmar a su gente. Mejor pasar desapercibido.

Salto desde una piedra afilada para llegar a su patio, pero en cuanto piso la hierba verde, el aroma a sangre corría por la brisa que cubría su hogar. Entró corriendo esperando atacar al intruso, pero en el centro de la cabaña no estaba más que el trono de su padre, y el mismo hombre tirado sobre su propia sangre que salía sin parar.

Dean tomó inmediatamente su forma de hombre, arrodillándose apenas pudo frente al cuerpo de su padre aunque se embarrase del charco rojo.

— ¡Padre!

John apenas localizaba con su vista a su hijo, el pecho con una sola herida pero muy grande que si no fuera por la sangre que brotaba, la carne atravesada se vería.

— Te sacaré de aquí, vas a estar bien. — el rubio realmente no estaba seguro sí esa fuese una buena idea pero necesitaba creer que aún había esperanza para su padre, que ambos hablaran con su hermano y cazaran de una buena vez a Ruby.

La maldita no hizo todo eso por diversión, había un plan mucho más grande tras todo ese circo que le estaba montando. Debían solucionarlo, pero por primera vez no se sentía capaz de hacerlo él, necesitaba a su padre.

— Hijo… tus hermanos. — John trataba de hablar, pero eran sus ideas confusas, era la vida que se le iba o simplemente todo lo que necesitaba decir pero no podía— Sam, él no… él…

John se dio cuenta que efectivamente no podía decir todas las verdades que ocultaba, pero su hijo entendió todo. Sus padres tuvieron sus peleas, pero siempre vio amor, cariño y entrega completa el uno con el otro, presenció el nacimiento de su hermano y recordaba lo bella que era su madre, y todo eso se resumía en que John Winchester no podía odiarla y ella no podía remplazarlo, que Mary peleó hasta el final por sus hijos, que John la seguía amando pero tampoco se arrepentía de Adam, que apreciaba a sus cachorros por igual, y sobre todo lo que hizo, estaba orgulloso solamente por ellos tres.

Dean asintió a todo eso en silencio y tragándose el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en los ojos, sólo para despedir a su padre con un buen recuerdo. John agradeció el gesto y partió de Terranium sonriendo.

— Papá… — murmuró por última vez el hijo prodigio, mientras una brisa fresca para esa época acariciaba el rostro de su padre, llevándoselo más allá del horizonte.

— ¿Dean?

La voz temblorosa a su espalda le hizo girar la cabeza, con la mirada sería y sin ninguna evidencia de llanto que jamás salió, Dean se encontró cara a cara con Sam, a espaldas de este Missouri, el pastor Jim, Pamela, Ellen, Rufus y el mismo Bobby con caras incrédulas cada uno.

Al fin Dean se dio cuenta de la finalidad de todo aquello, querían inculparlo. No había rastro más que el suyo alrededor de toda la cabaña y eso hasta él lo sabía; arrodillado frente al cuerpo y sus manos llenas de sangre. Ahora pensaban que el mató a su propio padre.

Era lo que Ruby quería que Sam pensara.

— Sam, no… No, yo no lo hice. — Dean comenzó a alterarse cuando nadie se movió, Sam con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su padre — ¡Sammy!

— ¿Llegaste tan lejos? — su hermano no lo estaba escuchando. Nadie.

Sus ojos pasaron por todos los presentes y si no veían con pena el cadáver del antiguo jefe, lo veían a él con incredulidad y temor.

— ¡No lo hice! — Volvió a gritar pero nada, nadie le estaba haciendo caso.

— Amárrenlo. — ordenó Sam sin siquiera mirarlo, fue entonces cuando dos de los cazadores de su padre dieron pasos al frente que decidió pararse.

— Sam, no lo hagas. — su hermano parecía no reaccionar — ¡Sammy!

— ¡Atrápenlo ahora!

Los cazadores tomaron su forma lobuna pero Dean no quería ir contra ellos, no era lo mismo que defenderse de los enemigos, creció con estos cazadores, eran familia.

Pero no tuvo necesidad ni de moverse, no al menos para su resistencia. El cuerpo lobuno y canoso de Bobby estaba entre él y los cazadores, gruñendo y retando a los lobos más jóvenes en acercarse. Los ojos grises de su mentor y segundo padre lo observaron, y con un asentimiento de cabeza le prestaba la confianza que siempre ha tenido.

Dean no necesito más incentivo cuando vio a Bobby agitar la cola antes de saltar contra esos dos, salió corriendo nuevamente en su forma Lycan y esta vez fue cuesta abajo por el camino de la aldea.

Fue consiente hasta a mitad del centro del mercado que más cazadores de su padre lo rodeaban, pero nuevamente se llevó la sorpresa cuando sus propios soldados salieron en su defensa. Cole, Cassie, Bella, Jessica, Anni, Richard, Garth, Andy, Cesar, Evan, hasta el mismo gemelo omega de Andrew; Jo y Benny corrieron un buen par de kilómetros a su lado por el bosque, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que había más Wargos de los que nunca habían visto tan cerca de sus tierras. Dean quiso quedarse a su lado para pelear, pero ambos amigos lo convencieron que debía alejarse lo más pronto posible antes de que lo alcanzaran los cazadores de su padre.

Dean fue empujado por el destino a correr lejos de casa, a seguir sin parar por caminos desconocidos y peligros al asecho, dejando atrás una mentira y tragedia del mismo peso, familia y amigos, y cobre todo, dejaba que una calamidad creciera.

* * *

Que alguien me expliqué porque me inspiro tanto con canciones tristes y en plena semana de examenes xD!

Holi.

Creo que tengo una falla en la palabra "consejo! y "concejo"... no recuerdo si la corregí. ¡Demonios! xD

Me tarde mucho en actualizar pero fue porque tenía otra duda existencial. La escena de Ruby y Dean no estaba planeada, en lugar de ella sería Sam quien enfrentara a su hermano, pero después me di cuenta que eso ya era mucho OoC y totalmente dispareja al plano universal que manejo. Me base en la tmporada cinco donde Sam decide confiar más en Ruby que en su propio hermano, pero en vez de tener un hermano mayor preocupado, ahora e perseguido.

Fuera de eso me complace anunciar que ya viene Castiel! En el siguiente capítulo y posiblemente Gabriel tambien. Del mismo modo terminé el siguiente capítulo, solo me falta editarlo, así que espero este para la siguiente semana. Espero JuasJuasJuas :v

Muchas gracias por leer, votar, guardar a favoritos y shalalala, los quiero mucho por eso *^*

NOS VEMOS!


	7. Capítulo VI: A primera vista

Este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **A primera vista.**

* * *

Dean no recordaba cuantos días ha estado corriendo, pero definitivamente ya no sentía nada debajo de las patas, tampoco sus extremidades y para ser sinceros no veía nada con claridad.

La noche era tormentosa, al menos ya había pasado el límite de todo lo que conocía hace mucho tiempo. Ya no había tierra debajo sino arena, ninguna zona verde ni mucho menos agua, había pasado las tardes bajo mucho calor y ahora la noche parecía que lo enterraría bajo los cristales blancos de la nieve.

La brisa no era cálida, dejo de sentir a sus antepasados apoyándolo con el viento, los pesares pesaban más que cada pisada que lo dejaba en la deriva. No ha bebido ni comido nada desde que sobrepaso las tierras al este del Rin. Pensaba pedir refugió con el clan del río, Agron, era buen amigo y líder, pero no quería meterlos en su conflicto, mucho menos que los cazadores de su aldea lo siguieran ahí. Aunque siendo sinceros, no quiso que Agron se enterará de lo que paso. Su amigo sólo le llevaba dos años y era un gran alfa y jefe de su tribu más aparte su reciente unión con su Omega.

¿Con qué cara se presentaba ahí?

Moriría por su orgullo, pero tal vez era porque siempre se glorifico que él sería igual o mejor líder; siempre creyendo que lo tenía todo solucionado, por el destino lo tendría regalado porque era su lugar. Pero ahora, tantos días vagabundeando por un mundo que no conocía, por lugares que jamás se visualizó pisar, ahora efectivamente se daba cuenta que no estaba ni cercas de ser quien se creía.

Lleno de egocentrismo, orgullo, una gloria inexistente, queriendo cargar todos los problemas del mundo porque se creía capaz de superar todo aquello y mucho más, se veía a si mismo capaz de terminar una guerra de cien años cuando una sola arpía se encargó de arruinarle toda su vida.

No salvo a Ash, Ava, Andrew, su padre, no protegió a Adam, su hermano por el que daba todo jamás confió en él y prefirió a una paria, ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer más por salvar la vida de su madre. Pequeñas batallas y luchas sin lógico no valían nada comparado con todo lo que ha perdido hasta ahora.

Que tan débil y miserable era eso.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de a donde ír o como proceder, sólo sabía que todo lo que conocía no volvería a él, nada sería igual, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sobrevivir a esa noche.

Cansado y débil, sin ningún sentido de nada y con más partes de su anatomía congeladas de las que podía saber tener, se dejó caer sobre la nieve entre la arena y ni siquiera la sintió. La brisa congelaba su pelage, sus parpados se obligaban a cerrar en la oscuridad, despidiéndose del mundo en la forma más patética que podía esperar de un guerrero. La correcta para un don nadie. Genial, la muerte te volvía hasta dramático.

Cuando bajo sus parpados, cuando sus ojos se cerraron y las pestañas se cocieron en la helada para jamás abrirlos de nuevo, imagino ver una última vez aquellos trozos de cielo con los que siempre soñaba, brindándole una paz y calidez fantasiosa. Un par de ojos tan azules que ya no extrañaba no haberse despedido del cielo de sus tierras, porque esos iris habían venido a dormirlo con calma.

Claro que de haber estado consiente, se hubiera dado cuenta que una persona realmente estaba frente a él, enrollando su pelaje en una manta gruesa y mirándolo con curiosidad.

.

.

.

Un Lycan despedía sin prisas los cuerpos de sus jefes de clan, todo el pueblo lo despedía dejando un presente en su lecho y después se cremaba su cuerpo con una noche de completas oraciones y canciones de llanto. El funeral de John había sido conmemorado con siete días de luto donde no hubo labores ni celebraciones, nada de caza o música que escuchar, sólo durante las noches se prendió la fogata y los miembros del concejo narraron todas las hazañas del gran líder, la gente del pueblo escuchaba en silencio y después se retiraban a sus casas.

Pero era la séptima noche, según las tradiciones era la hora donde el sucesor tomaba el puesto del nuevo jefe y era posible y aún no estaba comprometido, la mano de su pareja para la unión.

El concejero daría unas palabras, el sucesor debía poner la marca en la pared de roca para dar inicio a una nueva generación en sus aventuras y finalmente se le reconocería como el nuevo amo y señor de sus territorios.

Y ahí estaba Sam. Sentado en el lugar privilegiado frente a los concejales, a su derecha estaba Adam pálido y enfermo pero con su quijada tensa y la espalda erguida, a su izquierda Jessie y Cole.

De alguna forma toda esa situación se la había imaginado siempre diferente. Para empezar, quien debería estar dando el discurso de sucesión debería ser Bobby, no Rufus. Cole y Jessie eran sus amigos y siguientes guardianes ahora, pero en su mente eran Jo y Benny los que merecían ese cargo. Adam no tendría que parecer muerto en vida, tampoco en el sitio como su concejero personal. De hecho ese último lugar era al que Sam estuvo designado toda su vida y en donde debería de seguir, pero ahora supuestamente sus fantasías eran realidad.

 _Vaya mierda._

Todo se sentía tan incorrecto, tan mal. Sam quería vomitar ahora. Él no debería de ocupar ese lugar, ¡su padre no debía morir aun! Pero todo salió tan, tan mal.

Su hermano. Dean. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? De la noche a la mañana sus últimos temores se habían vuelto realidad, resultando que al fin de cuentas el rubio tenía tantas ganas de poder y gloria que cometió algo tan cruel. Aun no lo podía creer, no lo comprendía en nada, aunque no se permitió caer en engaños, tal como le advirtió Ruby. Hablando de la susodicha, ya llevaba días de no verla y su necesidad de sangre era alta, aunque se suponía que solo bebía lo suficiente para ser más fuerte.

Pero ahora estaba ahí enfrente, ahora en el presente, y por primera vez sentía una presión horrible cayendo en sus hombros. Cierto, que siempre tuvo el insensato deseo de ser tomado en cuenta para la sucesión, pero su hermano siempre parecía tan fuerte, feroz y autoritario y tenía el orgullo total de su padre. Su padre. Otra vil mentira.

Por supuesto que John jamás lo vio como potencial candidato, ahora podía comprender un poco más porque siempre se llevaban la contraria, porque John no lo veía como veía a Dean, porque jamás lo escuchaba.

¿Pero podía estar enojado con un difunto? Hace siete días se había armado de valor para enfrentar a su padre y hermano frente a varios testigos, pero no llego ni a ver su ultimo respiro, porque su hijo de sangre pura lo había asesinado. Que tan horrible podía sonar la situación.

— ¿Sam?

El mencionado levantó la mirada cuando escucho su llamado, dándose cuenta que Rufus ya había terminado con el discurso y ahora todos lo estaban esperando para que diera el último paso. Tragó grueso cuando los tambores resonaron.

Se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento donde Rufus tenía preparado un cuenco con tinta negra, listo para ponerle los símbolos de los dioses que "bendecirían" su camino antes de poner su marca en la pared de roca. El hombre moreno comenzó a trazar líneas y soles, mientras tanto él pensaba que realmente vomitaría sobre él mismo.

Giró su mirada a Bobby, su mentor y segundo padre, ni siquiera le estaba mirando. Missouri y el pastor Jim le daban sonrisas tristes en un intento de animarle. Ellen y Pamela ni siquiera estaban en sus nuevos lugares del concejo, sino a sus espaldas con el pueblo sujetando a Benny, Jo y todos los cazadores que le juraron lealtad a Dean y ahora la cambiaban a regañadientes a él.

Cole y Jessi junto a otros diez eran sus propios cazadores, pero fuera de ellos Sam tenía la sensación de que al menos la mitad de todo su ejército quería su cabeza en bandeja de plata. No que lo odiaran, de hecho aun estando Dean como notable autoridad, también le pedían su concejo a él, pese a que la mayoría de las veces era subestimado. Lo realmente malo era que se negó rotundamente a dar explicaciones del porqué su hermano huyo, del cómo supo que fue él el culpable, del por qué paro su captura.

Sam realmente quería contarles a todos la verdad, pero sabiamente pensaba que sí mencionaba siquiera a Ruby, se armaría todo un escándalo casi imposible de parar. Mejor evitarse los dramas y soportar por un tiempo malas miradas.

Pero no contaba con voltear los ojos y chocar miradas con Bobby, el hombre de ojos grises lo estaba observando con algo peor que la acusación, que el enojo y la rabia con la que defendió a su hermano desde un inicio, ni la lastima con la que todo el pueblo ahora lo miraba. Los ojos de Bobby eran peores a los de Adam al darle las terribles noticias, estaban más que oscuros, sobrepasando todo el amor que llegaron a reflejar ese iris gris: era la tristeza y la decepción juntas.

Entonces Bobby sabía toda la verdad, o al menos lo de Ruby, con eso bastaba para Sam para saber que estaba haciendo todo incorrecto.

— Rufus espera. — lo dijo tan rápido que perdió el aire de golpe, pero el hombre moreno se detuvo.

Sam seguía dudando de su hermano, no confiaba en él ni en nadie que hablara a su favor, pero tampoco recibiría un título que tanto ansió y respeto en su pasado, manchando todas las expectativas de terminar con la guerra de una forma diplomática.

Pero las cosas debían ser como mandaba la conciencia.

Expectantes y sorprendidos por sus palabras, todos los ojos del pueblo estaban sobre él, observando como con su mano alejaba el cuenco de pintura con los símbolos a medio terminar. Se giró sobre su sitio y pasó su visión por toda su gente que merecía lo mejor y no más mentiras, no más muertes ni dolor.

Miró a Bobby una vez más antes de hacer la tontería que estaba por hacer, pero cuando el hombre sabio asintió con la cabeza animándolo con total fe, Sam sólo pudo dar un suspiro largo y encontrar la manera de decir que él aún no sería el nuevo líder.

Ruby iba a matarlo.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no era de sus mejores descansos, pero sentía el cuerpo tan adolorido que cualquier cosa suave que estaba percibiendo era más que bienvenido en sus sueños, combinados con olores dulzones y una temperatura muy cálida. No era su habitación, tampoco el prado donde solía pasar sus ratos tranquilos, mucho menos en casa de alguna de sus compañías favoritas, porque el aroma no indicaba feromonas ni sexo, sino a algo mucho más natural, intacto en su esencia pura.

Pero meh, estaba calientito por fin en días.

Minuto. Eso estaba muy mal.

¿Ya habrá muerto? ¿Era el paraíso? ¿Alucinaba todavía? Seguro alguna hierba lo estaba intoxicando o algún animal lo enveneno para ser su merienda, eso también justificaría porqué sentía tan cansado el cuerpo que ni los parpados podía abrir.

Debía insistir, con ganas, porque estaba empezando a creer que sentía algo mucho más pesado sobre su abdomen. Comenzó apretando los ojos, o eso intentaba, y fruncir el ceño en su desesperación. Fue entonces cuando supo que en verdad estaba muy envenenado si escuchaba risas infantiles y voces muy agudas.

— ¡El loco intenta despertar! — gritó una voz chillona muy entusiasmado

— Desorientado. — corrigió otra más aguda, pero con el tono de listilla.

Después de al menos un minuto en intentos fallidos y según sus testigos, caras graciosas, por fin pudo ir contra su pesadez y dolor corporal, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse bajo sus pestañas tres carillas infantiles bastante cercas de su rostro y sentados sobre él.

— ¿Que eres? — fue lo primero que dijo una criatura diminuta, a lo mucho cinco años, rubio y con unos ojos azules oscuros, muy redondos.

Los otros dos monstruillos parecían niñas, ambas pelinegras pero una con los ojos mieles y la tez más bronceada, la otra era de ojos gris y de piel pálida.

— ¿Qué eres tú? — por su olor lo distinguió a los tres rápidamente como cachorros de Lycan, pero con esos enormes ojos redondos del pequeño no sabía si fiarse. ¿Los niños tenían así los ojos?

— Soy un niño. — vaya, pues que ojos tan grandes según los parámetros normales de Dean.

— ¡Bobo! — la niña de piel palida le metió un buen golpe en la cabeza al hombrecito, uno que hasta le dolió a Dean — ¡Este tipo está loco!

— Desorientado. — corrigió la última de ellas con los ojitos oscuro y un poco rasgados.

— Lo que sea. — rodaron ambos pares de ojos claros, viéndolos desde ese punto, se parecían mucho.

Dean no entendía nada, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y en el cuerpo, sin contar que esos tres seguían sobre él. Necesitaba un adulto con urgencia.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y sus padres?

— Yo me llamó Samandriel. Ellas son Ambriel y Hael. — el niñito señaló primero a la que tenía cara de sabionda de ojos miel y después a la que tenía cara de amargada con los ojos claros.

— No podemos hablar con extraños locos. — la tal Hael volvió a pegarle a Samandriel y este hizo una mueca graciosa

— Si nos presentamos ya no somos extraños, Hael. Además, ¡el loco parece buena persona!

— Desorientado.

— Se debe presentar o seguirá siendo un extraño, señor loco. — Samandriel ignoró por completo la corrección y la cara de enojada que llevaba Hael.

— Desorientado. — Ambriel los volvió a corregir y los otros dos rodaron los ojos en desesperación. Tal parecía que iba a empezar una pelea si no intervenía.

— Dean, me llamó Dean.

— Mucho gusto Dean. — contestaron los tres cachorritos.

— ¿Eres un Lycan? — volvió a preguntar el niñito curioso, pero Dean vio venir otro golpe en la cabeza.

— Eres un bobo, ¡claro que es un Lycan! ¿No lo hueles?

— ¡Es para iniciar c _onverseción_!

— Conversación.

— ¡Ya callensé! — el grito de guerra que dio Ambriel determino pelea, y Dean se hubiera divertido, siempre lo hacía cuando veía niños así, pero no cuando el campo de luchas era sobre él.

Entre gritos, golpes en sus costillas en su cabeza, patadas en su mentón y en su zona intima de gran valor, se vio forzado a pedir refuerzos cuando la batalla se veía más que alargada, sin contar que ya llegaron a las mordidas y por alguna razón le tocaban unas a él. — ¡Ayuda!

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Niños! — una voz femenina pero completamente de adulto respondió a sus suplicas, y logró ver a su salvadora cuando pudo quitar la cadena de cachorros pequeños que se colgaban uno del otro.

Una omega de cuerpo delicado y pelirroja con un parecido extremo en la amargadita y el preguntón, tal vez un poco mayor que él mismo fue quien le quito a esos engendros del inframundo de encima, ayudándolo a respirar nuevamente con plenitud.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — ella se acercó de nuevo a él agachándose a su altura, con los niños perfectamente sentados en hilera y caritas inocentes.

— Sí, gracias. — contestó con algo de dificultad, porque si era sincero, los temblores en su cuerpo eran mucho más fuertes de lo que quisiera admitir.

Pero necesitaba estar despierto, necesitaba respuestas, así que exhalo en grande y volteo a mirarla, dándose cuenta que a su lado ella preparaba algo entre sus manos pero no lograba enfocarlo. — ¿Qué me ocurrió?

— Anoche mi hermano te encontró perdido en las fronteras del desierto negro y te trajo aquí. Yo soy Ana. — su voz era totalmente agradable cuando no estaba regalando a los traviesos detrás de ella, sumándole a la sonrisa, Dean se sintió tranquilo por primera vez.

— Dean.

— A estos diablillos ya los conociste. — le sonrió en forma de disculpas y el aceptó tratando de devolvérsela, observando a los niños que lo miraban de reojo y avergonzados; realmente le gustaban los niños revoltosos, por supuesto no los golpes.

Entonces había sido salvado. Por todos los dioses, ¿no podían dejarlo podrirse en paz? Ahora le debía la vida a alguien a quien no conocía, lo cual no era de su agrado ni una cosa ni la otra. Por otro lado no estaba muerto ni tampoco todo eso fue una pesadilla, realmente ha ocurrido todo y él ciertamente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a esa realidad.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando ella le tendió un botecillo con agua según su olfato, y su boca se lo pedía a gritos.

— ¿Quién es tu hermano? — preguntó después de beberse casi todo el líquido que paso como pétalos sobre su garganta, aunque un caso curioso era que de pronto sentía mucho sueño.

— Ya lo conocerás. — la voz de Ana se estaba perdiendo en el fondo, y no fue hasta que perdía la vista y el uso de razón que entendió que lo habían dormido otra vez. — Ahora descansa.

.

.

.

Sam no sólo estaba lidiando con la guerra en movimiento ni contestando cada pergamino de condolencias llegada por otros clanes amigos, sino con todas las demandas de su gente; que el sembradío, que la pesca, las hierbas medicinales, faltas esto, falta aquello, no tenemos esto, ve por eso, que durante las rondas ha habido cosas sospechosas, sin mencionar las rondas que debían hacerse casi diario por todo el territorio junto a los centinelas.

No, él estaba lidiando con cosas más importantes como que Ruby no se ha aparecido en casi diez días, pensar en cómo capturar a Azazel para desarrollar de una vez por todos sus planes para parar la guerra, ni que la imagen de su hermano aún rondaba en su cabeza. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo eso era el hecho de que los cazadores al menos ya no lo miraban con ganas asesinas y que Jo y todos sus amigos trataban de no mencionar a su hermano por nada de mundo.

O bueno, eso intentaba.

Ahí tirado en el piso frente al trono de pieles, suspiró como por centésima vez en un vano intento de concentrarse en las cifras que estaba viendo. Su padre parecía hacer tantas cosas de una manera tan sencilla, y no es que no haya hecho el control de cifras antes, pero ahora sin la supervisión de aquella mirada dura como la roca sentía que haría algo mal.

No se sentaría en ese trono hasta sentirse digno de él.

— ¿Largo día? — escuchó la voz femenina detrás y no evitó levantar la mirada sorprendido de ver a la persona

— ¡Ruby! — Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo para acercarse a ella.

Dio zancadas largas en su dirección hasta abrazarla y cubrirla con su cuerpo, mirando un lado a otro por si alguien pasaba y la veía ahí. Ubicar a un wargo por sus trapos que llevaban para cubrir su cuerpo humano era algo bastante obvio, y él tenía muchos auxiliares en casa como para que la rubia pase desapercibida tan fácil.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? — habló en susurros con algo de apuración, pero ella simplemente río con picardía y algo de burla.

— ¿No confías en mi agilidad?

— No deberías estar aquí.

— Pensé que necesitabas un poco de mí. — con su inocencia levanto la mirada con una sonrisa tierna, y Sam realmente no pudo negar que sí la había echado de menos.

Se acercó a ella y le planto un beso en los labios, pero pese a que su intención era disfrutar un poco de aquella ternura, la rubia como siempre se aburría de sus actos tranquilos y le exigía con mordidas y lambidas un poco más. Siempre excitándolo, siempre provocando a probar un poco más de ella, por lo que dejo aquellos labios pálidos y carnosos, hasta llegar con sus labios al cuello.

— No, no. — dijo ella juguetona, jalándolo de su piel por medio de su cabello, sonriendo con travesura mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios disfrutando un sabor amargo.

Su cara de confusión debió ser obvia, porque ella rodó los ojos y le tendió una cantinflera de piel bastante pesada. — Tómala, es tu regalo.

— ¿Y esto?

— Ambos sabemos que si empiezas a morderme no pararás ahí. — tuvo la descencía de sonrojarse y ella de burlarse — Además, así va ser más fácil dejarte satisfecho en lo que controlas las cosas por aquí.

— Eh, sí. Sobre eso. — bueno, hora de la verdad.

— ¿Ya eres el líder, no? — habló con cada spalabra dividida, como si fuese fuego se alejo de él, y como si fuese su enemigo, lo miraba con cautela

— No. Al menos no oficialmente.

— Teníamos un acuerdo Sam.

— Ya lo sé, pero no es tan fácil.

— ¡Eres el líder, debería ser fácil!

— No grites.

No era lo que ella quería escuchar. No, ella deseaba saber que ciertos wargos podían encontrar refugio en sus tierras, como uno más de ellos y que después de eso, podrían unirse como pareja frente a todos.

A veces Sam pensaba que ella pedía mucho por tan poco, porque era cierto que su forma de enfrentar a Azazel, su verdadero padre, era mostrándole que él tenía la fuerza, confianza y lealtad tanto de una raza como de otra, pero ese camino lo veía muy difícil con los suyos y con las hienas refugiadas.

— Mi familia está muriendo Sam, sólo recuérdalo mientras te alimentas de mí. — con desdén y asco ella le termino de aventar la cantinflera contra el pecho y después simplemente dio media vuelta para irse entre las sombras.

— Ruby — intentó llamarla, pero ella simplemente desapareció por los arbustos de su patio.

.

.

.

Dean se veía a si mismo sobre una montaña de roca gigante, con un pico que mostraba el horizonte y el sol contra las dos lunas de Terranium se asomaba por el cielo. Por un lado podía visualizar los bosques Winchester, pero por el otro veía copas de árboles más pequeños y más densos, pero de cierta forma combinaban de forma adorable con sus propias zonas verdes.

Estaba en paz, el viento era cálido una vez más, ya no aventurero, al contrario le daba una armonio y la esencia de hogar, por segundos sintió el olor floreado de su madre, pero entonces descubrió que el tono era más fresco y menos colorido.

Se giró para investigar bien de dónde provenía aquel aroma tan exquisito, pero no reconoció la silueta que estaba de pie frente a él, nuevamente solo centrándose en las gotas derramadas del firmamento en esos ojos. Tan azules, tan hermosos. Pero se tuvo que concentrar cuando una voz desconocida salió de aquella silueta: "despierta".

No, no quería despertar.

De pronto sintió los tímpanos dolerle y un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. — ¡Despierta, por favor!

Tuvo que abrir los ojos más rápido que al principio con sorpresa y algo perdido, pero el rostro lloroso de ¿Ambriel? estaba frente a él exigiéndole que le pusiera atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Ayuda a mi mami, la quiere matar! — hipó la pequeña pero fue entendible, y aunque Dean de verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, se puso de pie tan rápido como sus sentidos se lo permitieron y por fin pudo notar donde estaba.

Una tienda de campamento grande, con una caja únicamente al lado de donde estaba acostado y lo demás esparcido con pieles para dormir. Aunque ahí adentró olía a rastros de omega y cachorros, por entre las aberturas le llegaba la esencia al miedo, peligro y llanto, sin contar gritos de los otros dos infantes.

Ambriel seguía llorando pero Dean no pudo prestarle más atención a lo que le pedía, él salió de la tienda y no dejo que los rayos soleados de la tarde lo cegaran, simplemente con sus agiles oídos de cazador ubico el problema.

Samandriel y Hael estaban detrás de una roca enorme a pocos metros de la tienda, ambos aventando piedras con mucha dificultad pero en su mayoría atinándole a la fuente de peligró. Felinos negros, dos para ser exactos; grandes gatos salvajes de piel lisa y naranja con ojos violeta y cola felpuda, bastantes delgados pero tal parecía que eso los hacía más agiles y rápidos. Dean no había visto nunca uno de ese color, tal vez debido a la diferente zona de ubicación.

Esas bestias eran astutas y sólo atacaban cuando creían tener la posibilidad, claramente una omega y tres cachorros no les presentaban mucha dificultad. Aun así, Ana en su forma Lycan de pelaje castaño le estaba dando buena pelea a ambos, pero en ella se podían ver ya varios golpes y uno que otro rasguño inofensivo. Aún que jamás dudase de un Omega protegiendo a sus crías, la desigualdad de número, fuerza y rapidez era mucha, sin contar que un felino parecía estarla entreteniendo y el otro intentaba subir por los niños.

Con eso en mente, su estado alfa tomo posesión de su razonamiento y se lanzó al ataque.

Antes que nada y en un acto muy propio de su imprudencia, se transformó en los aires para aterrizar con sus garras bien puestas sobre el felino que intentaba subir por los niños, rodando así cuesta abajo por las rocas picudas. No tomó en cuenta que la zona estaba por completo desértica y bastante dura, así que tal vez unos golpes por aquí y por allá molestarían un poco.

No le importó cuando el felino intentaba retorcerse bajo su cuerpo cuando aterrizaron, lo único que logró fue que él le encajara más la pata en su carótida y está casi se ahogara. La otra que estaba atacando a Ana se le aventó encima también, logrando salvar a su compañera.

Dean se puso en cuatro patas rápidamente, observó gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos al mismo tiempo que proporcionaba su fuerza en las patas traseras para impulsarse. Los felinos querían pelea y él se las daría si eso buscaban. Mas sin embargo no se movió hasta que supo que Ana estaba arriba y a salvo con los pequeños. Entonces sí, se fue contra esos dos gatos enormes.

La pelea entre bestias no duro mucho, sinceramente muy apenas se igualaba con la fuerza de un wargo o con la agilidad de una anaconda subterránea, y sin necesidad de matarlos estos salieron huyendo lastimados y con la cola entre las patas.

Dean olfateo el lugar para cerciorarse que no hubiera más de esas cosas sueltas para poder convertirse en hombre nuevamente, pero apenas piso con sus dos pies el suelo y daba el aviso de que todo era seguro, al girarse, se topó con los ojos más azules que alguna vez haya visto, tal vez solo en sueños, pero esta vez venían acompañados con… nunca lo supo.

No lo supo porque el mismo individuo lo golpeo muy fuerte con la rama quemada de un sauce, esas cosas sí que estaba duras.

Cayó sin dignidad al suelo, babeando tal vez, perdido nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

— ¡Tío Castiel, lo mataste! — gritó Samandriel desde su sitio, las dos niñas y Ana se taparon la boca espantadas por tal acción, aunque en realidad la pelirroja se estaba tragando la risa.

— ¿Ups? — fue lo único que dijo el moreno sin saber que más hacer o decir. En su defensa, el tipo se veía sospechoso y le hizo sentir un-no-se-que en el estómago.

* * *

El próximo capítulo sera más Sabriel que Destiel... o la verdad ya ni sé, pero sólo sé que quiero a Gabe, ¡YA!

NOS VEMOS!


	8. Capítulo VII: Aroma dulce Aroma fresco

Este fic lo tengo tanto en Wattpad como en AY, no es plagio. Simplemente quiero invadir mis páginas favoritas de estas suculentas parejas, no pude evitarlo xD

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII  
**

 **Aroma dulce. Aroma fresco.  
**

* * *

Sam estaba estresado. Cansado. Fastidiado. Y estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Las cosas en la aldea se calmaron con respecto a su hermano, pese a que Jo y los demás le siguen lanzando miradas desconfiadas y preocupadas, contaba con la ayuda inesperada de Benny quien en su tiempo era el tercero al mando de Dean, ahora promovido temporalmente como el segundo en lo que Adam se recuperaba por completo.

El concejo dejo en paz su decisión respecto a tomar el control permanentemente como se esperaba, pero sin ser el líder alfa como se esperaba, y no ha habido cambios de ningún tipo entre sus filas o jerarquía de sabios. Primavera se despedía muy rápido y otoño anunciaba su llegada entre las copas de los árboles, aun así sus cosechas andaban bien y comenzaban a recolectar lo suficiente para invierno según su calendario lunar. El problema en resumen completo no se hallaba dentro de su gente, sino en lo externo.

Entre sus matorrales se escondían lo que la mayoría conocía como enemigos, ya muchos han contado y compartido historias donde aseguran a ver visto Wargos cercas de las cosechas, entre los arbustos y bajo el rio. Se han quejado, sobretodo porque la mayoría de los cachorros de los pescadores que vivían en las orillas junto a los sembradíos, eran omegas. Los padres estaban preocupados por ellos y exigían una mayor vigilancia.

Por suerte el centro de la aldea aún no creía de todo aquellas palabras, asegurando que Sam como jefe nunca permitiría un avance tan peligroso y masivo. El lycan castaño nunca había mentido tanto.

Esas hienas del inframundo eran rebeldes contra las causas de su comandante según Ruby, pocos de sus conocidos que eran de fiar. La rubia le había dicho a Sam que eran menos de cinco nada más y él mismo no tenía por qué desconfiar de ella, pero su gente no lo entendería de la misma forma. Y no puede seguir mintiéndoles, necesitaban saber que su estrategia para acabar con la guerra significaba una alianza con él de por medio; Sam no se sentía tan preparado para afrontar lo que él ser un mestizo líder representante de ambas especies significaba.

Al mismo tiempo Ruby exigía que ya era hora de hacerlo, que su gente no tenía por qué estarse escondiendo entre matorrales sufriendo de hambre siendo que estaban a su causa traicionando a sus familias. Sam no conocía a los wargos tan bien para asegurar que esos seres resentían que traicionaban a su propia sangre, pero Ruby no le estaba dando ningún respiro en absoluto.

Para empezar debía hablar con el concejo, convencerlos de sus planes para la guerra y recibir su apoyo de alguna manera; al mismo tiempo podrá combatir con las represalias que pongan los miembros de su aldea, entonces seguirán reorganizaciones y tomar bajo su ala a todo Wargo que quiera apoyarlo; eso significaba dar refugio, comida, protección y estabilidad dentro de sus tierras.

¿Qué pasaría con sus omegas entonces? Es bien sabido que la comida favorita de las malditas hienas eran los omegas e infantes. ¿Qué protección le daría a los suyos y con qué seguridad?

— Te ves muy cansado.

 _Ay no._ Sam no pegó la frente contra el suelo sólo por orgullo.

— Hola, Ruby. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi prometido de enlace? — rio ella con coquetería, deslizándose seductora sobre el cuerpo de Sam y al mismo tiempo protegiéndose entre él y el trono de pieles ante la vista de todos los curiosos que pasaran.

Cuerpo pequeño, piel dorada, curvas delicadas y un rubio brillante como el sol. Pero sus ojos eran grises, como las tormentas, apasionadas pupilas que siempre pedían estar jugando prometiendo ser peligrosa pero divertida. Con esas manos suaves que ocultaban grandes garras negras, pesadas y frías recorriendo la piel de sus brazos y hombros con hambre.

Ruby era preciosa, adictiva, fantástica.

Pero no era lo que Sam necesitaba _ahora._

— Es peligroso en plena mañana, Ruby. No deberías volver hasta que las cosas se calmen.

— ¿Y eso cuando será Sam? — pregunto ella lastimada —. Te necesito. Yo te necesito como no tienes _idea._

Aquello último vino acompañado con un gemidito mientras se apretujaba más contra su cuerpo, gozando qué las ropas de ella eran apenas pequeños trapos que tapaban muy poco la desnudes de su entrepierna, que Sam, pese a que estaba cubierto con sus propias pieles, _sentía_. El lycan apenas encontraba su voz entre aquella insinuación.

— Ruby, sabemos que no puedo detenerme si continuamos.

— Tal vez ya sea tiempo para continuar. Pero de forma libre, Sam. Tú sabes cómo.

Adiós a la atracción, Sam simplemente no reaccionó con sus instintos reproductivos, por llamarlo de una forma totalmente desinteresada.

Ese era otro _gran_ detalle.

No había mencionado también que otro de sus problemas era la misma Ruby queriendo que la marcará definitivamente como suya, dándole a entender de alguna manera que así, ella y su gente sentirían que estaban en su hogar teniendo a un wargo como la mujer del líder alfa. Que serviría como balanza.

Para Sam eso no sonaba bastante sencillo de realizar más que los otros cien inconvenientes que se le venían encima.

La rubia parece que recibió el mensaje de su frialdad y estoicismo, dejó de apretarse contra el cuerpo macho y alejó la cabeza un poco para ver aquella mirada verde. Sam parece que perdió toda pasión con ella, y ésta simplemente no podía sentirse menos ofendida, menos dañada y más enojada que nunca por tremenda acción de rechazo.

Pero se controló, a cambio mostró su cara más inocente y triste que podía crearse en sus facciones falsas de belleza mortal. — No me quieres a tu lado. Es eso.

— Claro que no, Ruby. No hagas drama de esto.

— ¿Qué no haga drama? ¡No me estas tomando la importancia que merezco! — sus ojos amenazaba con volverse rojos en un llanto de sangre, pero ciertamente aquello era más por la rabia que sentía que por fingir depresión.

— Cálmate. — pidió Sam con algo de fastidio, y eso simplemente Ruby no pudo suprimirlo.

Bastante enojada y ofendida, sacó bajo sus faldas un paquete de piel con líquido espeso adentro. Siempre le traía sangre a Sam ya drenada porque éste de la noche a la mañana simplemente ya no quería morderla, no tener un encuentro intimo enredando sus piernas como siempre se divertían. Ruby, sinceramente, se estaba cansando.

— Ten tu sangre Sam. Veamos si con esto recuerdas un poquito lo que yo debo valer para ti.

La mujer se paró de su escondite y caminó furiosa hasta la salida al campo trasero y de ahí Sam sabía que se iría colina abajo por el pedrerío para tratar de que nadie la viera. Al joven líder sinceramente le preocupaba de sobremanera que un día la descubran por tremendos riesgos qué tomaba y después, todo se fuera a la borda por su insistente capricho.

Sam no mentiría, extrañaba sentirla con esa fiereza, pasión y entrega que con sólo caricias y fricciones ambos creaban como su éxtasis, beber de su delicado cuello y saborear después hasta la última gota que resbalaba. Pero ahora no tenía ni cabeza, ni cuerpo, ni ganas. Sólo necesitaba un trago de su sangre y ya, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.

— ¿Todo bien? — una nueva voz hizo que Sam levantara la vista de su propia sumisión, topándose con la mirada grisea triste de Adam.

La voz de su hermano le hizo levantar la mirada del supuesto pergamino de piel que leía desde hace una hora al alba y que aplastaron los muslos de Ruby. Genial, ahora debía borrar el olor de la Wargo de sus propias cosas.

Ahí de pie un muchacho de dieciséis años sin madre y ahora sin padre, con un hermano prófugo al cual amaba y otro demasiado ocupado para mortificarlo. Sam quería decirle que estaba bien, que ahora él entendía lo que era despedirse de la única familia que conocía aunque no compartieran sangre. En teoría su hermano menor no lo era, pero no importaba ninguno de los errores o negaciones de John Winchester, para Sam, Adam seguiría siendo su hermano aunque fuese de alma solamente.

— Adam, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

— Sólo quise venir pasa saber cómo estabas — rio el pequeño avergonzado —; Te he dejado sólo con todo el trabajo cuando se supone que debo ayudarte.

Sam sonrió ante ese gesto tan adorable. Su hermano menor se veía muy delgado y pálido, ojeroso hasta más no poder y sus heridas parecían seguir de un color muy horrible como para creerse recuperado; el pastor Jim junto con las demás sanadoras no entendía que pasaba ante esas heridas de garras, ni encontraron razones para creer que fuese algún tipo de veneno porque Adam seguía vivo.

— No, tu deber es descansar ahora y recuperarte.

— Nuestra familia, nuestra gente me necesita.

— No débil. Esta gente lo único que necesita de ti es protección y tu fuerza, que no conseguirás mejorar si te esfuerzas tanto.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Dean? — Sam se tensó ante ese nombre y apretó la quijada, pero Adam solo lamió sus labios resecos y se puso testarudo, enojado — ¿En serio te crees que nuestro hermano era capaz de matar a padre? ¿Él, su hijo?

— ¡Dean escapo! — Sam se levantó con furia y tiró los pergaminos lejos de él. — Eso es lo único que sé y lo que tú debes saber, ¡no vuelvas a preguntar!

Contuvo el aire, su pecho se alzó y sus puños se cerraron a su alrededor, poniendo su figura autoritaria como alfa y que su menor debía respetar ahora. Así lo hizo Adam por su instinto que reaccionó antes que él, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo el pecho, de ser un omega hubiera mostrado el cuello con vergüenza, pero aquella postura era suficiente para dominarlo.

Sam nunca le había gritado ni ordenado nada a su hermanito menor. Desde que Dean se lo presentó llevándolo en brazos hasta su cama, el castaño se prometió a si mismo que él sería quien protegería de todos y ante todos a ese cachorro, así como su hermano mayor lo hacía con ambos. Entonces nadie jamás ha osado gritarle a Adam ni domarlo, en la familia se podía decir que era el consentido aunque los cuatro lo negaran. A veces lo reñían, cierto, sobre todo porque el joven Lycan siempre fue una molestia hiperactiva andante, pero nunca de esa forma.

Sam por un momento sintió que perdió la razón, su mente dejo de ser suya y su cuerpo también. _Debe ser la falta de sangre,_ pensaba para convencerse. De todas formas la acción estaba hecha y lo prefería así, al menos su hermano no insistiría con encontrar a Dean nuevamente más allá de las fronteras para ponerse a sí mismo en peligro. Sam primero quería arreglar un acuerdo con los wargos rebeldes antes de permitir que su gente se cruzara a otros clanes o fuera de su poderío.

— Esta bien, _señor. —_ nunca, jamás en la vida Adam ha llamado de esa forma a ningún superior, ni siquiera a su padre, así como sus hermanos mayores fueron acostumbrados.

Sam sintió que la garganta se le cerraba cuando percibió miedo y después furia en la esencia del menor.

 _—_ Volveré a reposar con los sanadores.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves aquí? Los ayudantes de la casa pueden atenderte. — ofreció Sam buscando verlo a los ojos

Sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo cuando su hermano menor por fin pudo levantar la mirada sumisa a una seria. El aroma alfa de Adam ahora indicaba que lo estaba retando, pero no suficiente para encender sus instintos.

— Aquí me mareo con frecuencia. ¿No te da la sensación de que _apesta_? — de pronto Sam sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo —. Estaré listo para cuando me necesites en batalla.

Adam le dedicó una última mirada de confrontación y después giró sobre sus talones para salir de ese lugar a pasos lentos pero orgullosos.

Sam por el contrario necesitaba salir corriendo ahora. Tomo la cantinflera de Ruby con su sangre sujetada en su hocico para salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía en su forma lobuna colina abajo.

Por la misma ruta que Ruby había tomado, pero colina abajo y entre los arboles más frondosos, Sam llegó al rio cuesta arriba, varios kilómetros lejos de donde se situaba el puente que unía sus tierras con los bosques oscuros en la frontera, donde peleó una última vez con su padre a su lado.

En realidad no batalló esa vez, a sabiendas que necesitaba la confianza de su padre –no, de _John–,_ permitió que Dean lo rescatará mientras él esperaba la emboscada que iba contra el pequeño grupo de Adam. Pero perdió los sentidos, de alguna forma no encontró las fuerzas para que su cuerpo respondiera y por ello Ava y Andrew murieron. Sam se sintió estúpido en ese momento y ni siquiera valió la pena porque su padre – _John–_ murió un día después.

Pensando en eso, Sam rasgó entre sus colmillos aquella cantinflera de piel y la sangre de la wargo se escurrió dentro de su hocico hasta el fondo. Esta vez ni siquiera la disfrutó, ni tuvo cuidado en ser limpio, simplemente dejo que aquella sangre salada drenara su cuerpo y lo fortaleciera.

Aun no comprendía muy bien como era capaz de ser un mestizo tan fuerte, pero su postura y fuerza eran impresionantes que poco observaba sus cambios internos.

Fue en ese momento de su absorción donde interrumpieron el sentir de su poder; un crujido más un lamento de animal, abajo y del otro extremo del río de corriente tranquila, ese sonido vino entre la gran roca y pocos arbustos que había a su alrededor.

Sam olfateó el aire en busca de algún enemigo o un animal peligroso, por esa parte de los bosques nunca ha encontrado algún depredador, pero aun así había probabilidades de que lo fuese. Recargó su peso en sus patas traseras en posición de ataque, pero otro lamento le hizo desistir de esa idea, más aparte de que el aire sólo olía a él y la sangre de Ruby.

Aun sin fiarse agudizó su oído y concentrándose para reconocer a su visitante. Todo lo contrario a sus ideas de peligro, un gemido doloroso y cansado volvió a escucharse pero sin tanto afán de ser escuchado, más bien, parecía con miedo.

Con las orejas bajas y a saltos curiosos Sam cruzo el río cuyas aguas relajadas le permitían hacerlo sin preocuparse de que la corriente se lo llevará, sus pequeños remolinos azules apenas tapaban la altura de sus patas.

Del otro lado del río sacudió sus patas y por reacción hizo lo mismo con su pelaje, después volvió a acercarse lento a la gran roca que tuvo que subir porque los arbustos a su alrededor no le permitían observar que ocultaban.

Grande fue su sorpresa, dando un pequeño saltito abriendo sus cuatro patas de la impresión, con la cola en lo alto estática y orejas bien paradas; un lycan en su forma animal estaba ahí tirado echo un miserable ovillo en su escondite. Sam percibió un olor a sangre dulce, la más dulce que había olfateado en su vida, combinada con las hierbas a su alrededor, así como el dolor y desesperación.

 _Está lastimado._ Dedujo de inmediato, aunque por el color de un charco negro que apenas sobresalía de aquel enorme cuerpo, Sam suponía que llevaba días ahí sin ninguna atención.

Ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad, aunque ya estaba preocupado albergando intenciones de ayudar a ese pobre ser desafortunado, lo que realmente llamaba su atención era el color del pelaje de ese Lycan: era un café muy claro, entre amarillo y blanco, Sam en su inteligencia no encontraba descripción correcta para lo que deslumbraba sus ojos.

 _Y se ve suave,_ no evitó pensar.

De hecho se distrajo tanto con aquella esponjosa capa de pelos que ignoró por completo el tirón que recorrió todo su ser y el cosquilleó por todo su lomo que erizo sus pelos de punta apunta. En verdad que estaba maravillado con aquel color tan llamativo.

No que nunca hubiese conocido a otro Lycan de otros clanes. De dónde provenía Adam y su madre, al este del Rin comandados por Agron, todos ellos tenían un pelaje café chocolate o madera. En el desierto al noroeste se decían que eran rojos, al norte tras las montañas se murmuraba que hubo blancos aunque se extinguieron, en las costas del sur donde se podía ver los mares y en las islas se decía que eran combinaciones extravagantes como el arcoíris. Pero nunca jamás escuchó de un, un, ¡lo que sea que veía ahora!

Perdió la hipnosis cuando el cuerpo bajo sus ojos se removió muy apenas y con dolor. Sam reaccionó y bajo rápidamente de la gran roca, quitó los arbustos y todo lo que le estorbaba para acercarse al otro; olfateó una vez más, dando por sentado que el malherido era un omega-alfa varón. Sip, definitivamente varón y que no se hicieran preguntas, Sam simplemente lo supo.

Se acercó a él con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. No se animaba a transformarse por si el atacante del lobo menor se aparecía o era alguna trampa, así podría defenderse.

El desconocido Lycan sí tenía una herida a un costado, sin veneno ni huellas de colmillos o garras, Sam supuso que fue hecha por algún golpe ocasionado con fuerza e intenciones de matarle; aun así la sangre se notaba seca y la herida gris y fría, claramente por la humedad y lo fresco a su alrededor que no la dejaba sanar, o el cuerpo fue arrastrado por la corriente desde más arriba y terminó ahí. Ya investigaría eso luego.

Mientras olfateaba aquel cuerpo en busca de más heridas, Sam llegó a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la víctima se encontraba con los parpados apenas abiertos pero fijos en él. Entonces el castaño notó que aquel pelaje raro combinaba con los ojos, que eran dorados como la miel, preciosas joyas comparadas con el brillo más destacado entre el oro de la cueva de los dragones, según las leyendas.

Como lobo alfa, su instinto hizo que con el hocico acariciara por debajo de la mandíbula y rozara la garganta del indefenso con su nariz de forma tranquilizadora. Con cariño y seguridad.

El herido seguramente había detectado el olor de la sangre de Ruby, por lo mismo se sintió inseguro y bajo peligro, pero al momento en el que recibió las caricias por parte de Sam volvió a perder la conciencia pero ahora mucho más relajado.

Confiaba en él. Sam no podía defraudarlo, debía salvarlo.

.

.

.

Dean sabía que estaba soñando, era fácil entenderlo porque la sensación que corría por su cuerpo era semejante a la de una hoja llevada por el aire, arrastrada por sus corrientes y movida por sus colores, adornada de detalles, viajando con mil aromas y paisajes. Así se sentía él, lo más extraño es que no sentía pánico, se sentía bien. Aun así no se movía, ni un solo musculo ni mucho menos parpadeaba, sólo se dejaba llevar por un viento algo salvaje que lo arrastraba, quien sabe a dónde, pero no temía.

No cuando veía, con sus pupilas fijas en un solo punto, el cielo azul que lo acompañaba en su viaje. Era un azul hermoso, no uno normal como en verano ni tan brillante como en primavera, fuerte pero no agresivo como el de otoño, tranquilo y sereno pero no frio como el invierno. Y aun así podría jurar que era un cielo eterno, días de inmortalidad bajo su reconfortante neutralidad.

Ya, está delirando. Mucho. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?

Cuando comenzó a reaccionar, por fin a utilizar todos sus sentidos, elevó una mano hacía el celestial paisaje con lentitud ingenuamente con la intensión de tocarlo. Para cuando su dedo índice logró estirarse con parsimonia hacia su objetivo, una luz muy molesta le daño la visión. Obligado a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, fue rodeado por una fuerza que lo obligaba a bajar con dolor. El viento ya no lo llevaba, ahora lo jalaba hacía una oscuridad abrumadora.

Así fue su sensación hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente, con una respiración alterada y ahora con una vista muy diferente.

Recostado nuevamente boca-arriba, su pecho subiendo y bajando por su desconcertado despertar, pestañeó varias veces para controlarse y reaccionar con aparente calma. Eso, hasta que en su campo de visión entraron tres caritas muy curiosas, preocupadas y con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Samandriel como siempre al centro, con Ambriel a la derecha y Hael al contrario. Apenas lo vieron despertar, sus caritas alejaron todo mal pesar y sonrieron como si estuviesen viendo al más grande pescado que pudieran comer.

— ¡Hola Dean! — canturrearon las tres vocecitas.

Al mencionado le daban ganas de volver al otro sueño y no a esa pesadilla.

— ¿Otra vez ustedes? — dijo sin mucho sentimiento, con una voz rasposa y la boca seca. Necesitaba agua, y que esos niños dejaran de encajarle las rodillas en el pecho y hombros.

— _Ya niños, déjenlo en paz._ — se escuchó una voz muy cercana a él, varonil y con un grosor bastante atrayente, sin mencionar que comenzaba a captar un aroma muy diferente al que desprendían los pequeños.

Pero entre tres cabecitas de cabellos alborotados no veía nada.

Dean quiso estirar el cuello un poco, pero tres manitas diferentes acunaron su rostro y fue obligado a permanecer recostado con los labios fruncidos. Se recordó así mismo que eran pequeños y siempre a esa edad era difícil controlar la fuerza con la que uno nace, pero sí que necesito de todo su autocontrol para no tirarlos.

— Queríamos agradecerte por salvar a mi mamá — dijo Ambriel, con una mirada llena de seguridad y agradecimiento sincero, casi asfixiante. Al mismo tiempo, los otros dos asentían con la cabeza con la misma efusividad.

— Eh. No fue nada. — sólo eso se le ocurrió contestar, y su voz salió diferente al a esos tres apachurrando sus cachetes.

Los niños asintieron ante la respuesta, pero aun así parecía que estaban invadiendo su espacio personal como muestra de que le debían la vida. Ciertamente Dean no creía que le debían nada, fue instinto puro y su ser el que se impulsó a salvar a aquella omega de aquellos animales; eran sus ideales, su trabajo, era un alfa y debía ver por todo aquel que lo necesitará.

 _Pero ya no soy un líder._

Ese pensamiento lo puso tenso, serio, su respiración se volvió pausada en un intento de controlarse. Era cierto, casi lo olvida desde que despertó, el ya no tenía manada a la cual proteger ni aldea o clan a la que le ofreciera cuerpo y alma. No tenía nada ni nadie, era casi como un exiliado, sólo que sin culpa alguna excepto que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y la arrogancia cubrió sus ojos.

— _Niños, bajen de una vez. —_ la misma voz del fondo les hizo reaccionar a los cuatro, los pequeños bajando y Dean sintiendo de nuevo sus hombros. Los cachorros tenían huesos fuertes y pesados, de verdad.

— Deseamos que te recuperes. — dijeron los pequeñines sonriendo, incluso Ambriel, mientras Hael le ponía un ramo de flores pequeñas algo marchitas de color oscuro, casi era más un ramo de pocas hojas de césped seco que las mismas florecillas, pero no parecía importar.

El detalle fue tierno, aunque a Dean no le gustaban mucho las flores, pero sólo las aceptaría para no ponerlos más tristes. Así que cada uno de los tres niños descendió de él y a pasitos cortos tomados de las manos, salieron de la tienda que ya se le hacía familiar.

Seguidamente de pasos que se acercaban a él Dean por fin vio a la segunda persona mayor de entre ese extraño grupo, y en el momento que le encajo la mirada su cabeza dio vueltas y sus ojos se fijaron por completo en su figura.

Un poco más bajo que él, de tez menos bronceada que la misma y un espeso cabello oscuro que se revelaba contra toda sumisión; estaba cubierto como él, pero sus pieles eran blancas en su diferencia y sin ningún tipo de marca, su voz era rasposa y profunda pero su simple aroma lo delataba como un extravagante omega-alfa. Y utilizaba el término extravagante porque casi no había Lycan de esa clase, y ciertamente no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro, solo que el olor era mucho más fuerte y territorial.

Lo que si llamaba la atención eran los ojos azules, del tono del rio más tranquilo o el cristal frio entre las montañas. Más aparte Dean lo recordaba, claramente aunque había creído que fue producto de su imaginación; pero no, era el mismo tono de ojos que siempre lo acompañaban en sus sueños y fue el mismo azul que creyó ver cuando lo salvaron hace un par de noches de morir de frio y hambre.

El sujeto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas una bajo la otra y muy cercano a él, llevó en su mano un cuenco con agua y se lo tendió con parsimonia. El rubio tomó aquel ofrecimiento entre sus manos, sin llegar a rozar nada de piel, más sin embargo de esas palmas llegó el olor a la rama que lo dejo noqueado sin darle tregua. ¡Fue él quien lo golpeó!

Pero no lo dijo; se irguió cuidadosamente y tomó el líquido que suavizaba toda su garganta seca, siendo una sensación agradable, sin importarle tener tan poca distancia entre los cuerpos. Al final hizo un sonido de satisfacción y con su dorso limpió lo poco que había escurrido por su comisura del labio.

— Perdónalos, no ven tan seguido a un alfa en batalla. — habló de la nada el ojiazul, Dean simplemente se le quedo observando.

Algo extraño, algo que llamaba su atención exaltaba por todos los poros de ese tipo pero Dean no podía captar muy bien que era, al mismo tiempo un pinchazo de curiosidad le hizo hablar. — ¿Y quién eres tú?

Sonó algo brusco, lo aceptaba, pero al otro parecía no haber ofendido, al contrario sólo parecía confundido y lo demostró ladeando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

— Creía que es de buena costumbre presentarse primero.

Dean no suprimió una sonrisa de burla — Creo que no es de buena costumbre golpear a la gente con una rama de sauce.

— Mis disculpas. — con la cara de póker que tenía, Dean no le creyó aquella _disculpa —._ No era mi intensión lastimarte.

Dean entrecerró los ojos, esperando unos segundos para descubrir aunque fuese un tic nervioso en ese rostro de piedra, pero nop. Nada que indicase que realmente lo sentía o le incitará a no regresarle el golpe que sí dolió. Detestaba a los Omegas-alfa por eso, su facilidad para dejarlo tirado.

— No es cierto. — dijo con tono de acusación, pero el otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Era cortes decirlo.

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca, soltando el aire con pesadez y negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que era cortes decirlo, pero un mínimo de arrepentimiento no estaría mal. Aunque por otro lado eso demostraba que el sujeto no era un mentiroso ni falso, a Dean le agrado eso por un momento, conocer a alguien que no utilizaba mentiras ni falacias, aparentemente.

Volvió a enfrascarse en aquellos ojos azules, y en su interior sabía que ahora debía saber que significaban todos sus sueños con respecto a ese llamativo y extraño color que ha repetido más veces en su cabeza que su propio nombre.

— Dean.

— Castiel.

 _Castiel. Qué raro nombre. Él parece raro._ Dean asintió con la cabeza ante la presentación, y después sólo los albergo más silencio, aunque no pintaba ser incómodo para nada, al contrario, disfruto del olor que emanaba _Castiel_ pero sin ponerle nombre, sólo dejando que entrara por sus pulmones y lo llenara de algo parecido a la calma.

No sabía cuantos minutos pasaron de aquello, pero fue como perderse en algo satisfactorio que no tomaba ni siquiera conciencia del tiempo. _Castiel –_ le sabía extraño decirlo– padeció de lo mismo tal parecía, porque pestañeó de nuevo sin siquiera saber cuándo paro de hacerlo, carraspeó un poco antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la salida como si nada.

Dean se sentía extraño, ¿lo ofendió de alguna manera? Sí era así no pensaba disculparse, porque fue a él a quien noquearon. Punto.

Cuando _Castiel_ abrió la cortina para salir notó que la luz del exterior era anaranjada y tenue, perteneciente al anochecer que se aproximaba. ¿Cuántos días ha perdido estando inconsciente? No sabía a donde ir ni que hacer, y él muy cómodo quedándose ahí dormido como si no tuviera cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre las pieles, ahora un poco más cercas de donde había estado sentado _Castiel_ hace pocos segundos y el aroma persistía.

.

.

.

Faltaba un poco para que la última onda de luz se despidiera del cielo y anocheciera, Sam admiraba entre los arboles como el día se acababa poco a poco y dejaba entrar a la noche en sus tierras.

Con el cuerpo en su forma Lycan recostado sobre las roquitas que decoraban el rio y su arboleda, Sam observaba con calma como los colores cambiaban y los animalitos volvían a sus nidos y hogares. Así mismo observó como el río comenzaba a subir un poco por la gran corriente que levantaba la etapa nocturna en ocasiones.

Estaba cómodo en su lugar, pero debía asegurarse que su otro compañero inesperado no fuera arrastrado por el agua ni mojado durante la noche. Giró la cabeza y enfoco su mirada en el Omega-alfa que seguía descansando pero con la respiración más acompasada y con la herida ahora ya en cicatrización normal. Su saliva entre los suyos servía para limpiar heridas, daba gracias a que su lado lastimado sólo estuviera en un nivel de infección permisiva, de haber sido diferente dudaba que el otro viviera para contarlo. Aun así también tuvo que ir a buscar flores de pétalo moradas, servían para quitar veneno y bajar las fiebres, suerte que esas crecieran en casi toda la zona de los bosques.

Admiro esa imagen, el lobo de pelaje extravagante con flores moradas a su alrededor, de alguna manera parecía un retracto adorable, lindo y adecuado si es que el herido sólo estuviese muriendo y no escapando de la muerte. El golpe aún tenía zonas grises, pero las flores hacían su trabajo rápido y la auto-sanación también.

Dejando de observar al enfermo, Sam se paró en cuatro patas estirándose un poco, rodeo el cuerpo recostado y quedo chocando cabezas. Con mucho cuidado y movimientos lentos abrió el hocico y se aferró sin dañarle al lomo blando, levantó un poco y comenzó a jalarlo más arriba para acomodarlo detrás de la roca.

Tratando de no encajarle ningún colmillo ni abrirle aún más grande la herida, dejo el cuerpo de espalda contra la pared y lo cubrió con las flores nuevamente. Todo con la delicadeza que podía tener en ese momento, al mismo tiempo siendo consciente que rozaba su nariz cada que podía sobre aquel pelaje. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente era un pelo muy suave bastante dulce, lo único que no le agradaba es que siguiera tan caliente por la fiebre.

Al terminar de poner la última de las flores en lo que creía tapaba la herida, sintió un pequeño golpe en su pata. Giro la cabeza y ahí se topó nuevamente con los iris mieles del decaído. Seguían estando adormilados, pero el castaño volvió a ver preocupación en su reflejo.

Como acto para tranquilizarlo le sobo con la nariz detrás de las orejas, la cabeza e incluso por el cuello, algo que se podía considerar bastante intimo pero que funciono para su propósito de calmar al ojimiel. Éste dio un bufido de aceptación sólo para volver a quedarse dormido; a Sam le preocupaba un poco que la herida por fuera se viese común y por dentro el lycan se estuviese desangrando como a veces pasaba, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto más que esperar.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí el resto de la noche. Ya debía tener a todos los demás en estado de alerta y las cosas seguían un poco tensas para permitir que se desatara más caos, siendo que ahora todo eso era su responsabilidad.

No quería, pero debía dejar al ojimiel esa noche sólo. De la forma positiva, se podría decir que mañana volvería y esta vez con un ungüento y vendas más efectivas, así como con comida y alguna otra cosa que se le ocurriese. O simplemente ir, porque quería saber de la recuperación.

Con eso en mente y estando completamente seguro de que el otro dormía plácidamente, Sam lo volvió a cubrir con los arbustos de antes pero esta vez habiendo hecho un nido suficiente entre la tierra con ramitas para mantenerlo más caliente y cómodo.

Esperaba que para mañana, siguiera ahí y no haya sido producto de su imaginación.

.

.

.

— ¿Y todos son tuyos? — cuestionó Dean pasando su mirada por esas cabecitas que corrían de un lado a otro

— Oh no, los dioses me amparen — Ana se escuchó nerviosa ante la insinuación, Dean comprendía que ni ella quisiese a esos tres monstruitos como hijos. La pelirroja le volvió a sonreír — Mi hija es Ambriel, Hael es hija de mi hermano mayor y Samandriel es mi hermano menor.

— ¿Ambriel?

— Salió todita a su padre.

Dean no veía punto de comparación, puesto que la madre era blanca, pelirroja y de ojos claros, la niña era de tez bronceada, castaña y ojos oscuros y pequeños; aún asintió aceptando esa respuesta aunque no lucía muy convencido. Estaban los dos y los tres niños dentro de la tienda, Ana acomodando el lugar donde los niños dormirían y Dean haciendo compañía.

Ya habían cenado momentos atrás y los niños se habían quedado encantados con su presencia, insistiendo en que les contará historias de sus batallas o recordando lo que vivieron en la mañana. Pese a que el rubio se mostró al principió algo esquivo en contar aquello que le recordaba a su vida como cazador en su clan, terminó por inventar historias fantásticas para entretenerlos con la intención de calmarlos, pero parecía todo lo contario, esos niños saltaban de un lado a otro todavía.

Y Castiel había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, Dean no supo interpretar aquel silencio ni cuando aviso que iría a conseguir más agua. El instinto alfa del rubio quiso acompañarlo, pero la cordura ganó insistiendo en que el tipo era un Omega-Alfa, no había de que preocuparse.

— No lo sé, Hael y Samandriel se parecen más a ti. — continuo Dean, notando que Ana ya estaba por terminar la cama para los pequeños.

— Son los genes de la familia. — justifico ella dando el ultimo dobles correcto, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y dio el visto bueno a su trabajo en el nido para sus cachorros.

— ¿Y Castiel? — salió esa preguntas antes de detenerla, sin embargo Dean permaneció impasible al respecto.

— Es mi hermano menor, ante-penúltimo a Samandriel.

— Que familia tan numerosa

— Oh, no tienes ni idea. — la pelirroja volvió a sonreír con gracia, tal parecía que era una actitud natural en ella.

Ana era una omega alegre, relajada pero muy tenaz al dar su opinión y sin prejuicios en sus pensamientos, aparte de mostrarse amorosa con los tres niños pese a que solo una era de ella. De igual manera hablaba así de su familia, ciertamente con muchos miembros y nombres para recordar todos, pero parecían ser alegres y felices. Entonces Dean se preguntaba cual fue el eslabón perdido para que Castiel saliera con esa seriedad.

— Qué me dices tú, ¿tienes familia, Dean? — preguntó ella inocente, pero observó como el reflejo de curiosidad en él cambió sólo para que cubriera su felicidad por una sombra amarga.

Dean no se sentía capaz de hablar sobre su familia, sobre su clan, sobre sus batallas que no tuvieron significado alguno, ni de Adam ni de Bobby, por supuesto que no se atrevía a hablar de Sam sin que el nudo en su garganta se formará. Ni siquiera él estaba consciente de que era lo que sentía respecto a lo que ahora formaba parte de su pasado, por lo que no quería ni abrir la boca por miedo a lo que dirá.

— Los dejaré dormir. — fue lo único que dijo, Ana asintió solamente, apenada por haberlo incomodado.

Los niños ni notaron que se había marchado, y eso estaba bien porque el rubio no quería apagarles su entusiasmo infantil.

Salió de la tienda y las cortinas se cerraron tras de él, con los ojos cerrados inhalando y exhalando aire para tranquilizarse y refrescar sus pensamientos. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, no se ha detenido a reflexionar de sus problemas y no quería hacerlo, puesto que de ser así, aceptaría de forma cruel que todo se terminó para él; no quería sentir que ahora no tenía hogar al que regresar, o que en ese lugar difamaban su nombre, peor aún que su propia familias, su propio hermano… _¡Joder!_

Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos o terminaría haciendo una locura. Al finalizar abrió los ojos, sólo para toparse con aquellos extraños zafiros. Castiel nuevamente importunaba su calma e invadía su espacio personal, como si no se diese cuenta que estaba _exageradamente_ cercas de su rostro, aún tuviera que alzar la cara para verse a los ojos.

El aroma también le inundo sus fosas nasales y casi pierde el control al disfrutar de; viento fresco, flor silvestre, alguna fruta dulce y la tierra mojada se impregnaba como fragancia sobre el cuerpo entero del castaño oscuro. Por primera vez disfrutaba de aquellos olores tan penetrantes que casi lo hacen caer de nuevo en un sueño galante.

— ¿Te sientes mejor para hacer la guardia? — preguntó casualmente Castiel, con esa mirada que no reflejaba nada en absoluto.

Dean atontado y asombrado, sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que el otro daba una última afirmación antes de hacerse a un lado y seguir su camino dentro de la tienda.

Dean se quedó de pie un buen rato, intentando saber qué fue lo que acababa de pasar y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo alguien era tan extraño.

* * *

De todo los datos que me he leído del Omegavers, entiendo que cuando te encuentras con tu persona a la cual debes enlazarte, rápidamente lo sientes y te dan una ganas enooorme de completar la unión. Sin embargo en este fic iré un poro retrasada con ese insignificante detalle porque… bueno, el siguiente capítulo lo explica.

Otra cosa, aquí mencionó mucho que hay Omegas-Alfa en el mismo gen del individuo. Lo puede tener mujer u hombre por igual, pero sólo es como establecer que son un tipo de Omegas mucho más fuertes de lo normal, incluso igualan al alfa, pero son muy escasos. Como todo buen cliché, quise que Gabriel y Cas tuvieran esa característica


	9. Capítulo VIII: Antes del anochecer

¿qué dijeron? Esta desgraciada ya nos dejo sin contis este mes. ¡PUES SORPRESA! :v

En realidad no tengo justificación que valga ni mentira que se crean, simplemente la falta de inspiración y una etapa de depresión. ¿Pero saben cómo volvió a mí la musa traicionera? A la vieja escuela: música nativa y _Nothing else mastter_ por una hora. Les juro que sólo escuché eso y BOOM! Esto ya estaba :v

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Supernatural, claramente no son míos (joder, que Gabriel jamás hubiese muerto!), sino de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII  
**

 **Antes del anochecer  
**

* * *

Aunque la tienda sólo era lo bastante grande para mantener un lecho adulto y otro pequeño para los cachorros, Dean tuvo que declinar ante la oferta de Anna para preparar otro para él. Sentía que de alguna manera ya ha abusado demasiado de su amabilidad y prefería velar los sueños de aquella peculiar familia, así como velaron los suyos; habiendo dicho esto Anna sonrió con temeridad pero después apretó sus labios en una delgada línea callándose el secreto, aceptando que fuese el alfa quien los cuidase el resto de la noche.

De esa forma Dean pudo ponerse a pensar en lo que pasaría ahora con su vida mientras sus ojos asemejaban estar fijos en las llamas del fuego en vez de estar perdidos en sus miedos y pensamientos. No tenía hogar al cual volver, creía que ya no tenía familia ahora que lo consideraban traidor, y aunque una parte primitiva dentro de él gritaba que debía volver a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía desde nacimiento, otro lado mucho más cauto le mencionaba que tal vez él no era el destinado para comandar a su pueblo en la guerra y su victoria. Sam siempre fue el listo, tal vez y sí es que no esta inmiscuido en tan descabellado plan de las hienas, tome una decisión correcta.

Pero la muerte de su padre era un misterio, el asesino seguía suelto y Ruby seguía rondando a Sam llenando su mente de trabas y mentiras y con el secreto de su verdadero origen. No dudaba de la unión amorosa de sus padres, pero quien haya envenenado a Sam o introducido de alguna otra forma la sangre Wargo a su cuerpo debe saber la verdad entera.

Aun sabiendo aquello, Dean tenía miedo de regresar. El por qué era un misterio, pero no encontró coraje en toda la noche para volver a sus tierras.

Con esos pensamientos llegó la mañana y la luz blanca de sus dos lunas fue opacada por los rayos amarillos del sol. Una brisa fría llegaba con el alba y erizó un poco sus vellos al tomarlo desprevenido preguntándose en qué parte del mundo estaría para que lo fresco pudiera calarle. Creció en zona húmeda y debía estar acostumbrado a la baja temperatura de los árboles, pero de alguna forma aquel viento calaba más contra su piel.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro pero le deshecho rápidamente, acercándose a la fogata de poco calor para apagarla con puñados de tierra caída de sus manos. Tierra negra y seca, ramas quemadas y nada de troncos anchos con grandes hojas verdes ni pesados arbustos, todo a su alrededor parecía muerto y si no a punto de matarlo.

¿ _Hasta donde corrí_?

Su pregunta no fue respondida cuando un aroma particularmente gustoso a su olfato, más un carraspeo demandante se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para toparse con un somnoliento _Castiel,_ quien aún parecía querer estar pegado a las pieles en esas horas.

En Terranium los modales no existían exactamente como tales pero sí los gestos amables, buenas bienvenidas o respetables despedidas, lo que se consideraba un "hola" sólo era entre amigos y familia, personas que se ganaban la confianza y el afecto. Entre los Lycans la forma de saludar a sus desconocidos o no tan merecedores de su amistad primero tentaban el territorio ajeno o el espacio personal con un gesto de manos; los omegas y Omegas-alfa tapaban con su mano derecha la zona bajo su oreja y cuello donde suponía iba su marca de apareamiento; los beta y alfa inclinaban la cabeza con la palma derecha sobre su pecho.

No era muestra de sumisión o miedo, era de respeto el uno por el otro entrando en una fase neutral en la relación para ver a dónde llegaba sin miedo a ser atacados en su territorio o espacio personal, además de que se dejaba en claro el papel que jugaba cada quien en Terranium.

De esta forma fue como Castiel se presentó ante Dean, cosa que el día de antier no pudo hacer por las circunstancias tan tensas. El alfa correspondió al gesto neutral, habiéndolo hecho ya una vez con Anna y ahora se sentía menos incomodo con _Castiel._

— No dormiste. — la afirmación fue dicha con la voz engrosada, de seguro con la boca pastosa

Para alargar la conversación el rubio tomó del suelo el saquito con agua y se lo paso sin mencionar nada o con el más mínimo contacto. Aspaviento que Castiel agradeció aunque su mirada insistente seguía en su rostro.

— Ya dormí suficiente los últimos días. Estoy bien. — cortando la conversación sin ser grosero, el moreno se conformó con lo dicho.

El ojiazul dejó de beber pasándose un brazo por los labios para limpiarse el agua que sobresalió de sus comisuras. Dean le paso una mirada completa al individuo mientras se refrescaba la boca, notando que ahora el moreno llevaba una tela¹ delgada cubriéndole la parte superior de su cuerpo, blanca con runas adornando los bordes, combinando con las pieles que cubrían igualmente sus piernas, imaginando que aquello lo mantenía caliente.

Dean sabía de todos clanes que rodeaban los bosques Winchester, pero recordando el pelaje de Anna en su forma Lycan éste era demasiado claro para pertenecer a la frontera de Wargos; En el pasado su hogar estaba a las orillas del Sureste² junto a las fronteras en medio de las tierras de Rocas negras y al lado de las tierras del Rin, cuatro clanes diferentes haciendo frente al desierto de los wargos; Uno más sobre las montañas y el más lejano llegando a las costas, sabiendo esto Dean estaba seguro que la familia tan peculiar era de algún lugar más lejano, posiblemente el norte.

Posiblemente navego demasiado en su mente, porque volvió a la realidad cuando se sintió invadido e incómodo con la mirada más curiosa e infantil frente a él y sin entendimiento del espacio personal. Parpadeó varías veces mientras en sus narices _Castiel_ estaba demasiado cerca de su lugar mirándolo con curiosidad.

Dean parpadeó varias veces nuevamente antes de tragarse su saliva ruidosamente y dejar de respirar por la nariz; pese a que el aroma natural del Omega-alfa era de sus preferidos, el momento se estaba tornando bastante incómodo, molesto y tal parecía que al otro no le importaba en los más mínimo. Pasaron los segundos y no había movimiento por parte de ninguno, el ojiverde se desesperó e iba a decirle amablemente que se le quitará de encima, pero a su salvación y vergüenza Anna hizo acto de presencia.

— Bonita mañana tenemos hoy. — dijo ella mientras se posicionaba al lado de su hermano quien por fin decidió dar tres pasos hacia atrás sin pizca de pudor. Anna estaba enrollada en sus propias pieles con una mueca somnolienta—. Los niños despertaron ya, entremos para comer y después partiremos.

 _Partir._ Cierto, Dean debía seguir para continuar con su miseria de exilio.

— Antes de seguir su camino, ¿podrían decirme en dónde estoy? — soltó la pregunta con indiferencia mientras que la hermana lo miró con sorpresa y el brillo griseo en los ojos del ojiazul no pudo darle un significado

— ¿No vendrás con nosotros? — preguntó la pelirroja

— Anna. — riñó el hermano menor por si la pregunta de su mayor resultaba imprudente, aun así ella no se retractó pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

La verdad es que Dean no se esperaba algún tipo de invitación. Se tenía la costumbre de que cualquier desconocido en una tribu fuese de cuidado y desconfianza, al menos en el que fue su hogar su padre nunca permitía que un forastero se quedara más de tres días; un individuo omega, beta u alfa que no estuviese familiarizado con otra tribu podía ser un gran peligro, sin tener en cuenta que podían ser alguna trampa de las malditas hienas.

Aparte de que sería incomodo llegar como si nada a otra tribu y presentarse ante otro clan³ como un exiliado, posiblemente ni permiso le den de quedarse y sólo le sumara más humillación a su situación.

— No es una buena idea. — fue lo único que dijo el rubio con la mandíbula apretada.

Pero por otro lado no sabía a dónde ir, aún si tuviese más amigos o encontrase con más gente de los que se hacían llamar así mismos viajeros o truqueros⁴, él estaba más que perdido en espirito y sus antepasados hace mucho que dejaron de mostrarle el camino.

— No somos de tu confianza para que nos digas qué hacías desmayado en la extremidad del Suroeste, moribundo en tierras muertas, pero sí tienes la nuestra para venir con nosotros a la tribu. — dijo Anna con determinación en sus palabras pero después le bajó a su seriedad con una pequeña sonrisa —; Nuestro clan te aceptará.

— No creo que sea correcto que acepten a un extraño. — volvió a declinar, no entendiendo porque la pelirroja debía de insistir tanto en algo que para él no se visualizaba ni en su mente.

— Dean, ¿tienes a dónde ir? — la pregunta de Anna no fue trasmitida con afán de infligirle dolor, pero la respuesta que se atoró en la garganta del alfa causó ese efecto en todo su ser.

Selló sus labios y giró la mirada sin poder afrontarlos, dejando en claro que la contestación era un rotundo "no". No era tan problemático como buscarse otras tierras, tener otra casa, conocer a gente nueva, sino que todo se reducía a que realmente no _tenía_ en donde comenzar. Era un alfa de una larga línea de responsabilidad y honor, pero no le quedaba nada.

— Vamos adentro, no hay más que discutir. — habló la omega antes de dar media vuelta seguida por su hermano, y a tan sólo tres pasos Dean caminó a sus espaldas siendo ellos dos sus únicos guías.

El tema no se tocó como Anna había dicho, el desayuno paso simple y en silencio porque los cachorros seguían más en el mundo de los sueños que en el de los vivos hasta que sus estómagos estuvieron llenos de fruta y pan.

Levantaron el campamento improvisado y caminaron por la tierra negra adentrándose en lo parecía ser un bosque de troncos negros así como su tierra y con hojas marchitas sin olor a flores. Al principio los pequeños miraban todo con cierto terror hasta que le perdieron el miedo y la sorpresa, entonces empezaron a ir y venir más que los adultos.

Los adultos estaban alerta ante cualquier cambio en el ambiente que les informará de peligros acercándose, pero era Dean quien por instinto mantenía la vista atenta en cada uno de sus rescatadores siempre adelantándose a ser el primero en bajar alguna roca o caminar largas zancadas antes de que los niños se aventurasen solos entre la ramería rota.

Se creía que al ser alfa era su trabajo pese a que los otros dos lycans lo encontraran un poco desconcertante al principio, pero después Anna logró sentirse más cómoda en el camino y simplemente sonreía agradecida. Castiel era otra historia.

— _Pff_. Alfas — bufó el moreno cuando Dean le ofreció el brazo para ayudarle a bajar una roca alta y empinada.

Dean había dado el primer salto y después ayudó a los tres cachorros encantados cuando el lycan los tomo en sus brazos, después la pelirroja dio gracias por la necesaria ayuda debido a su largo vestido, pero cuando elevó los brazos nuevamente para tomar de la cintura al Omega-alfa, este se burló y dio el salto por sí mismo.

Justamente ahora Dean apretó la quijada observando con molestia la espalda cubierta de aquel sujeto amargado para su gusto.

Claramente la propuesta de acompañarlos a su tribu no era bien recibida por Castiel, cuando acabaron el desayuno no le ha dirigido ni la palabra y apenas la mirada, caminando rápido cuando Dean cuidaba la retaguardia o lento cuando el alfa se adelantaba a procurar el camino. Llevaban así todo el día y ahora en la punta de otro próximo atardecer ya había colmado la paciencia del ojiverde.

— Bueno, se nota que no te agrado. — con un tono agridulce Dean caminó apenas unos pasos detrás de Castiel, los demás frente a ellos un poco más alejados.

— No me desagradas. — dijo el moreno sin siquiera darse la vuelta o emoción en su voz, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio.

— Que bien. — dudó un poco sin entender aquello, pero cuando el Omega-alfa se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, la expresión no era muy pacífica.

— Es sólo que te volviste una molestia.

— ¡Que sincero!

— Es por tu culpa que vayamos tan atrasados.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos esto es mi culpa?!

— Si no te hubiera encontrado esa noche y esperar a que sanaras, ya estaríamos en casa.

Dean boqueó un poco antes de negar con frenesí la cabeza sin comprender que los dos ya estaban subiendo su malestar cada vez más.

— ¡Alto ahí pequeñín, yo nunca te pedí que me salvaras!

— Tampoco iba a llevar tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.

— Me he confundido, ¿te arrepientes de salvarme o no?

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Perfecto!

Para este punto ya ninguno de los dos entendía nada ni notaban que su cercanía se había cerrado hasta que sus rostros estaban casi unidos por sus narices, otra vez. Pero no era consiente, sino como algo que los atraía sin advertir y terminar exaltándose y sentir las respiraciones uno del otro fuese necesario aunque estuviesen enojados. No tenía pizca de íntimo o de un enlace, alguien cuerdo diría que querían arrancarse la cabeza.

Lo que se podía llamar su "atracción" era del tipo asesina.

Los ojos de los wargos cuando están en ataque se volvían negros, algo similar pasaba con los Lycans cuando alguna situación los sobrepasaba; sus iris no cambiaban de color, simplemente se acentuaba mucho más brillantes, nítidos y la pupila se hacía más pequeña, se dice incluso que en lycans de las costas desaparecía por completo.

Entonces es así como se miraban en ese momento, con emociones tan fuertes que no tenían nombre pero capaces de exaltarlos, a tal punto en el que sus aromas chocaban orgullosamente sin mezclarse y los ojos de Castiel parecían cristales luminosos mientras que los de Dean eran el corazón de los bosques más verdes bajo el espeso rocío.

Hubieran podido quedarse así en lo que parecía una reta entre ellos, pero un ardor sobre la marca de nacimiento de Dean comenzó a incomodarle poco a poco y Castiel bajó la mirada dando un paso atrás con la misma mueca de malestar, sólo que en su aroma ahora sin murallas podía detectarse cierta preocupación.

El ojiverde respiró varías veces para obtener el control de su mente otra vez y olvido el ardor de su marca, centrándose en el moreno que de pronto se veía nervioso.

— Castiel, ¿cuál es la prisa? — preguntó por la verdad para tratar de ayudar, pero el moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

— No es nada.

Dean lo vio alejarse hasta alcanzar a su hermana y sobrepasarla, quien lo miro preocupada y atenta pero no dijo nada siguiéndolo también. El ojiverde llevó su mano contrario sobre su pecho para tocar con sus dedos su marca de nacimiento, sintiendo como punzaba y ardía pero se calmaba poco a poco conforme ponía distancia con Castiel.

Decir que posiblemente la cercanía y el descontrol con el hombre lo estaba matando sería algo muy correcto, pero lo curioso era y que le interesaba de sobremanera saber, era el por qué.

¿Qué efecto tenía alguien como Castiel sobre él? Sí esta pregunta no hubiese invadido la mayoría de su tiempo ese día, posiblemente el peligro que comenzaba a rodearlos hubiera sido más fácil de detectar y sangre jamas se hubiera derramado en el siguiente anochecer.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en días, Sam corría por sus tierras y rocas con algo más que furia o confusión, con una variedad de nerviosismos y ánimo, el hocico sosteniendo un costal de piel lleno de carne y medicina, sus patas trotando con más agilidad que fuerza, como la ráfaga de viento que lo acompañaba por primera vez de forma agradable.

Faltaba menos tiempo para que el atardecer se acabara y la oscuridad de la noche lo cubriera, pero eso no le preocupaba en ésta ocasión. Tuvo que hablar con Adam y decirle que por la noche necesitaba marcharse río arriba, su hermano pequeño aún seguía ofendido por el grito anterior pero no hizo preguntas y acepto su ausencia por esa ocasión y cubrirle. Le hubiese gustado ir antes, o más bien nunca haberse retirado de su guardia de aquel ser herido, pero no podía olvidar sus responsabilidades y en todo el día no pudo dejar de ir de punto a punto en sus tierras por un problema u otro.

La verdad es que Sam no sabía cuánto se iba a tardar en su visita al nuevo descubrimiento, pero se previno. Sólo esperaba de corazón que a Ruby no se le ocurriera aparecerse esa noche como una más de sus travesuras.

Subió la roca anterior y trotó disminuyendo su velocidad cruzando el río que ahora mojo su estómago felpudo. El agua estaba fría para su gusto que le dio ansiedad en su pelaje. Soltó el costal cuando volvió a pisar tierra y sacudió el agua restante de todo su ser, quedando un poco esponjado de las partes húmedas.

Volvió a tomar el costal y subió por la roca que debajo se supone aun debía mantener oculto al misterioso lycan de ojos miel y pelaje raro. Esperaba verlo aún desmayado por el dolor o incluso muerto, pero a su sorpresa se lo encontró recostado el lomo contra la roca y los colmillos a simple vista en cuanto apareció en su campo de visión.

Sam comprendió aquella reacción defensiva y sin pensarlo mucho bajó por el otro a tierra firme y rodeó con precaución y lentitud el escondite hasta terminar frente al Omega-alfa pero con más distancia.

Se escuchó un gruñido amenazante por parte del herido mientras que su hocico aún dejaba a la vista los colmillos blancos y afilados, clara advertencia de que la compañía no era deseada. Sam rodó los ojos por aquello ya que fue él quien salvo al tonto descuidado que ahora lo desafiaba, entonces su opción más lógica para mostrar paz fue lanzarle la comida a sus patas.

El lycan de pelaje claro olfateó el paquete, y aunque por un momento sus ojos dorados brillaron anhelantes y su estómago rugió, volvió a su postura desafiante desconfiado y alejando su nariz de lo que posiblemente creyó envenenado alimento.

El miembro joven del clan bufó, pero obtuvo una nueva idea y era transformarse en su siguiente forma para mostrarse indefenso, después de todo el de ojos dorados tendría la ventaja.

Sin aviso y sin prisa tomo su cuerpo de hombre y se estiro un poco acomodándose los mechones que cayeron sobre su rostro, su pecho lampiño subiendo y bajando con cuidado. Irguió su cuerpo y se puso firme, mano derecha contra su pecho sobre donde estaba la marca de nacimiento supuestamente falsa, en un intento de mostrar su neutralidad y respeto al contrario.

— ¿Mejor?

Su respuesta fue un gruñido. Otra vez.

 _—_ Que arisco. ¿No me reconoces?

Ahora hubo ladridos ofendidos y caprichosos.

— Te salve la vida, por si lo olvidaste recientemente.

Lo siguiente que hizo la bestia fue girar la cabeza con un resoplido de nariz muy digno.

— Idiota. — Sam giró los ojos ante tanta negatividad, pero por la ofensa el ojidorado quiso mostrarse enfadado y peligroso acostándose sobre su estómago para mostrarle más cerca los colmillos, pero se olvidó de su herida y ésta al ser presionada le mando una descarga de dolor completa.

— ¡Hey! No hagas eso. — el castaño sin pensarlo se acercó a su refugiado y acaricio lo que parecía ser una cicatriz morada cubierta de pelo otra vez, pero de mucho mejor estado que el día de ayer. El lobo quiso levantar la cabeza pero el hombre puso una de sus manos sobre el esponjoso cuello para mantenerlo ahí — No te muevas. Se ha curado en su mayoría pero aún te pondré pomada.

Diciendo esto agarró el costal, jalo la correa de un tirón y las pieles se dejaron caer en su expansión y mostraron su contenido. Las orejas cremita se levantaron juguetonas mirando la carne, distracción que Sam aprovechó para tomar la pomada en sus manos — No va a doler, no lo pienses.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando el herido estaba desmayado era normal que no lo sintiera, pero la pomada que formaban las flores violeta en verdad ardía horrible cuando estabas consiente; dicho y hecho el lycan cerró sus ojos y rugió con fuerza, pero aun así Sam mantuvo su palma en movimiento sobre aquel estomago suave.

— Lo aceptó, dolió un poco. Lo siento. Lo siento. — comenzó a ir poco a poco sobre toda la herida, hasta que simplemente entre arrullos dejo su mano ahí mismo sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del Omega-alfa.

El aroma dulce combinado con estrés pero sobrepasado con la calma cada segundo, la suavidad del pelaje que jamás pensó tocar, la temperatura confortante y el color en aquella piel cada vez regresando a su tonalidad normal. Alguno de esos puntos debió dejarlo atontado porque no hizo ningún otro movimiento después, simplemente dejándose llevar por el ritmo del subir y bajar del pecho del Lycan, como una tocada para adormecer su espíritu.

Lo que le había hecho correr apurado a este lugar, era la paz que lograba envolverlo por simplemente tocar a un moribundo. Con una sonrisa amarga aquel pensamiento lo abrumo, ¿qué pasaba con él?

Algo húmedo y frio toco su mejilla despertándolo de su ensoñación deprimente, topándose con la nariz del lobo frente a él y unos ojos curiosos envolviéndolo, sin colmillos afuera o garras amenazando su garganta, Sam sonrió mientras alzaba su otra mano hasta la altura de las orejas felpudas y las acaricio con cuidado y mimos.

El lycan movió su cabeza contra sus dedos dejándose saber cómodo, cerrando sus ojos dorados para disfrutar de aquel gustoso toque. El castaño por otro lado sonrió con gusto al ver que el otro se dejaba consentir de esa forma, ignorando por completo que era un toque por completo intimo que a ninguno le molesto en absoluto.

El lobo volvió a abrir sus ojos con lentitud y el brillo del sol que se despedía sobre ellos le daba una deslumbres magnifica en sus iris, tan atractiva y deliciosa como tentación punzante. Entonces un movimiento de inclinación junto con las orejas, elegante para una bestia tan magnifica, fue la respuesta al saludo que Sam dio anteriormente.

Sam sonrió por la respuesta positiva y la acepto con otra afirmación, quedándose prendido de esa forma por aquella mirada de miel; la observó atraído un largo tiempo, posiblemente hasta después de que el último rayo amarillo los cubriera y el cielo en tonos rosas y violetas fuera lo único que se despedía en el firmamento estrellado.

Fue un muy largo tiempo para cuando Sam se dio cuenta que la posición era muy incómoda para ambos cuellos. Entonces el lobo recostó su cabeza con cuidado sobre la tierra y Sam se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con sus manos firmemente bajo sus muslos para no volver a tocar más allá de lo permitido razonablemente.

— ¿Qué tal si te transformas? Platicaríamos mejor. — sin previo aviso, lo que fueron las pieles de costal de pronto golpearon su rostro — ¡No hagas eso!

La noche cubría a Sam y su desconocido ya no tan malherido en esa ocación, pero ojalá no se hubiera quedado tan distraído para no observar los ojos negros que miraban con rabía aquella escena.

* * *

Con este cap por fin puedo dar por finalizada la introducción, ¡Gracias al cielo! Que ya quiero llegar al proximi cap con muchas ganas w!

¹) Para que me entiendan, llevaba una camisa blanca con bordados raros. Como cuando el hombre era hippie; Dean no sabía que eran camisas hasta que Castiel explicó, pese a que ya había escrito que Jo y Ellen usaban vestidos de su propio pelaje.

²) El planeta de Terranium no es como el nuestro, sin tanto continente y aún no existen los países como tales; Quiero que este repleto de mar y pocas tierras. Haré un mapa porque tengo pensado seguir utilizando este " _planeta"_ y lo pondré en el siguiente cap. Por lo mientras imaginen que los bosques Winchester es Lawrence y sha x3

³) **Clan** es la familia que por descendencia **alfa** y los sabios concejales están a cargo de proteger a los miembros de la **Tribu/pueblo.**

⁴) Aquí _truquero_ no tendrá el significado original. Lo manejare como si fuese un comerciante pero de esos que te dicen " _psss, psss, kieren droga niños? :v"_ Y Gabriel tiene mucho que ver con eso ¬u¬

 **Estos datos no los manejo de forma inconsciente, sino que los determine a mi conveniencia para este fic.** Como quien dice, por mis huev*s que así lo quise :v!

¿Por qué hago tanto hincapié en esto y no simplemente lo pongo en la lectura? Nate Evans me hizo darme cuenta que en estos primeros capítulos cometí un error fatal: no respetar mi propio espacio-tiempo. Me estoy basando en una época de 1300 d.C. – 1400 d.C (Antes del descubrimiento de América) y probablemente este errónea en este aspecto también, pero técnicamente me base en "tierra de osos" y "El príncipe de Egipto", así que esta cabron para mí juntar dos épocas distintas. Entonces lo que hago es manejar las diferentes zonas de cada tribu en cada conocimiento. Por ejemplo: en Guanajuato comemos quesadillas tal cual, pero en la Ciudad de México las quesadillas es normal comerlas sin queso (wtf?!). Pa'resumirles, depende de las costumbres de cada Clan/Tribu

Me voy a volver loca porque teóricamente cree un mundo entero alterno al nuestro y debo desarrollarlo sin la misma religión, sin la misma historia, ni gobiernos, ni guerras, pero al mismo tiempo con religión-historia-gobiernos-guerras… Voy a terminar dándome un tiro ¬_¬ **No se pierdan el siguiente! que va a estar bueno y con accion, sangre y dolor! muajajajajaja!**


End file.
